BloodBond
by Kami-Inu
Summary: A Vampire AU fic featuring Sabaku no Gaara. He is a feared creature of darkness, who longs for the blood from his first...his Initiator. What happens when their paths cross, a decade later? Can love bloom in the heart of the ruthless redhead?
1. Prologue: The Stage is Set

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the OC's (Original Characters): Rizu, Ayako, and...uh, that's it, for now. Oh, and this particular fanfic. Thank you.**

Prologue-The Stage Is Set

"_I…I need it…"_

_It was night, and he was running. To where, he didn't know; all he knew was that he was in an average suburban neighborhood. Trees and houses were rushing past him in a blur._

_His senses settled on the growing feeling in his gut: a feeling of anticipation. He was searching for something, and apparently was very close to finally finding it. The one thing that had evaded his grasp and permeated through his dreams since the day he first discovered exactly what he was. The face that haunted him. It had been years, far too long since their one and only meeting._

"_Heh." He grinned, and the pale moonlight covered him just enough to glint off of his teeth for the briefest moment. Growing down, stopping before his bottom lip, were two pearly white fangs._

_He was a Vampire._

_His heart was pounding. The force of his speed mingled with the night wind, blowing his spiky, blood red hair away from his face for once. His dark rimmed, pale green eyes glowed with his eagerness, to have already arrived at his destination-wherever that may be. _

'_VREEN' He perked up. Something had caught his attention. Like a sharp shock-though he swore he could have __heard__ it._

_And that was when he picked up the faintest scent of roses._

_He grinned again, this time wider. He was here. He had arrived at his destination. His' treasure' lay just inside._

_It was a house. An ordinary, two-story house. What it looked like was unimportant-all he cared about was the open window on the top left. Thin, white curtains were fluttering, being swayed by the gentle night breeze._

_Like a shadow, he moved, silently and swiftly to the side wall. He looked up. The open window was just above him. He placed both of his hands against it, and closed his eyes for but a moment before opening them again. And, like the lizard or an ever stretching vine, he climbed up, expertly scaling the wall. A rather useful Vampire perk._

'_TP' 'TMP'_

_He was in a room. Again, appearances didn't matter. All he was focused on was the bed that stood to his left, and the figure that lay in it, wrapped among the white sheets. Their back was turned to him._

_He raised his arms out, as if in welcome. He concentrated his thoughts. "Awaken," he whispered in his mind. The figure did not stir. He called again. The figure twitched slightly. "Awaken," he commanded, for a third time, with almost a sense of urgency. This time, he got a reply._

"_Huh…? Wh-Who's…Who is calling me?" The soft, sweet voice echoed in his mind. It was female. He smiled. She had answered back. It __was__ her. The scent of roses grew stronger. Slowly, the figure in the bed rose from slumber, and turned towards him._

_He bit his tongue. It was all he could do to keep from crying out. She had creamy, pale skin, and a heart-shaped face. It was framed by long, light hair, complete with bangs that grazed the top of her eyes. In the slight moonlight, it was revealed to be a blend of golden brown and red. _

_Her eyes…he could have drowned in them. They were a swirl of colors, blue and green and grey and brown-like the ocean on a rainy day. His favorite kind of days. Her lips were small and delicate, like flower petals. She was dressed in a thin, white lacy nightgown, with puffy sleeves that came to the elbow. A pink bow just below her collarbone, at the neckline, was the final touch. _

_She stared at him, first in a sleepy daze, and then with soft shock. Her eyes widened._

"_Who…who are you?" She whispered, in that gentle voice of hers. Her head tilted slightly in confusion._

_He smiled. "Come." Only his right arm was extended now. "Come to me." Slowly, she obeyed, untangling herself from the mass of sheets. Her feet touched the ground, and she stood before him. Her long hair tumbled down her back, and the edge of her nightgown settled in place, brushing against the very top of her knees. She was smaller than him, the top of her head reaching his chin. She stepped forward. _

_She was right in front of him. His command had now worn off. "What-" she started._

_But she was cut off by the strange boy gripping her arm and pulling her in close. She gasped. She was right up against his chest. Her heart began to pound._

"_Shh…" He raised a finger to her lips. Her cheeks flushed-she couldn't help it. Inside, his soul was joyous, a symphony. His prize, his lovely prize…how she had grown. _

_And now, she was in his arms._

_Moving his finger away, he brought his whole hand to her face, reaching out like a puppeteer holding the strings. He pulled away slowly, and she followed. He moved forward again, and this time, her head went back. Further and further, until she was bent back just so in his arms. Her neck was exposed._

"_Aah…" He sighed. It was beautiful; so pale, almost like living porcelain. And so soft…she was so very soft. He leaned closer._

"_What…are you…doing?" she managed to say, before her eyes closed. He cupped her chin in his free hand._

"_Don't worry," he murmured softly, seductively. "This won't hurt, I promise." The last part was a whisper. He was so happy-beyond happy. He was almost in ecstasy. Finally, after so many years, he had found her. The one who had, unknowingly and unintentionally, opened his eyes and set him on his path to his destiny. His family tradition, if you will. An inheritance of sorts._

_He was so excited. Trying not to shake, he let out a breath, and it covered her throat. It was warm. She shivered. He leaned closer and, ever so slightly, extended his tongue to graze her collarbone. She gave off a small gasp, as it traveled upward. He could feel her heartbeat, her veins pumping furiously. He could almost taste the sweet nectar that lay beneath, as if it were taunting him. He should know-for years he had yearned for that face, and for that taste. No one else had even come close to being as wonderful as she. He opened his mouth, and prepared to bite down._

_But just as his teeth were about to connect with her flesh, a voice spoke. A voice he knew, and yet could not place. What the voice said would send chills down his spine._

"_Is it worth it?"_

'_Is what worth it?' he frowned. What a stupid question._

"_Is your bloodlust for her worth risking all you love?" He could sense it-he didn't have to see it, but he knew the speaker was frowning. "All you love about __her__?"_

'_Love?' "What on earth are you babbling about?" He spoke, this time aloud. "I know nothing of the sort! I love __no one__." _

"_Gaah!" At that moment, a sharp pain, like a dagger or a stake, pushed into his chest with such force that if he hadn't bothered to look down and see no blood, he would have been surely fooled._

"_Your heart says otherwise, Gaara." The voice was not condescending, but almost…amused. As if it were smirking, a more lighthearted 'I told you so.'_

"_My…heart?" He was thoroughly shaken now. His heart started to pound, the girl disappeared, and the scenery began to spin. He began to feel nauseous. He gripped his head in both hands, and fell to his knees. As the images around him swirled faster and faster, he forced a palm to the ground, for fear of losing his balance. It was as if the entire world had started to fall apart beneath him._

"_Think hard, Gaara-san…and choose wisely. Your hunger…or your heart?" Was the voice's last statement, before it faded away into nothing. And Gaara felt himself falling, falling into the abyss…_

"NO!" That was when he woke up.

**A/N: Yay! Another story! This is the very first fanfic I ever wrote (I have close to 20 chapters saved so far on my comp! This is the prologue.) It's also the first story I ever created that has anything to do with Vampires. Yeah... this one is pretty dear to me...but I was a little scared to post it up...but, since my second story (yet first published) seems to be getting positive feedback, I'll take a chance and post this one, too. Yes, it's a GaaxOC fic...for the time being. This fic will probably be really long...and there will be random episodes...but if it does well, the hard work is worth it. Thanks to all of the readers of my other fic, 'Cherry BombHearts Away!' You gave me the courage to post this. I send you virtual Pocky. (Only b/c I can't shove real Pocky through the screen...but I sure do love Pocky...mmm...) Okay, I'm getting distracted! Same setup as before, please give me nice reviews, and, if you do have any criticisms, please let them be constructive. That is all I ask. Oh, and HAVE FUN reading these, alright? I write them for fun-I want the audience to share in the joy. Okay, bye bye for now! **


	2. 1: His Memory

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the OC's (Original Characters): Rizu, Ayako, and…that's it. Oh, and this particular fanfic.**

Gaara sat up straight in his bed, shaking. He was covered in sweat. One of the few times he managed to sleep in _years_, and he'd had another one of those dreams, about her, and himself. That's how it always seemed to work.

He frowned as he held his head in his hands. It was the first time he'd imagined her grown up, though… What could it mean? Was he just so anxious to find her again that his subconscious was warping his feelings into such demented visions?

_But that voice…who was that voice? _The thought made his spine prickle. It certainly wasn't a family member. They could care less about him, or any of their meals.

She wasn't a meal, though. She had never been a meal. He didn't know exactly what she was, but he remembered how he'd met her…oh so long ago…

_It was about ten years ago, one decade, that he had crossed paths with the unknown girl. He had been but seven years of age. It had been another miserable day, his family ignoring him, the other children picking on him, calling him names, attacking him. Nothing too new. _

_On this particular day, they were quite vicious, leaving some well-defined bruises on his face, stomach, and legs, as well as some decent cuts. They had pushed him down a nearby hill, where he had rolled, over rough leaves and twigs, before crashing into the base of a tree at the very bottom. They laughed, and left him. No big deal. _

_He tried not to cry, remembering what his family had told him-crying means you're weak. That's what his older brother and sister would say before they pushed him around, smashing him into the wall. And yet, he did his best to listen to them. But here, in this forest, sitting in the dirt, his wounds swelling and stinging, he couldn't help it…he felt so lonely. And it didn't help that he couldn't sleep-no matter how hard he tried, it refused to come to him. He started to sniffle._

_And that was when he heard __it__._

"_Excuse me…are you alright?"_

_His head jerked at the sudden sound. So light, and pleasing, yet laced with something…foreign. He had never heard anything like it before. He turned to the direction it had come from._

_There before him, was a young girl. A child, like he, same age, running over to where he sat under the tree. She had light auburn hair, that turned golden when it caught the light at certain angles. It reached just past her shoulders. Her face was heart-shaped, and her mouth was small, tinted a light shade of pink. She wore a blue dress with white flowers that grazed her knees. It really brought out her eyes._

_Her eyes…they were the most stunning color he had ever seen, in his mere seven years of life. Even now at seventeen, he still hadn't seen anything prettier than them. They were blue-green, with grey and a trace of brown thrown in, as if for good measure. At that moment, the colors almost seemed to swirl together, and it gave the appearance of an ocean storm. _

_They were laced with pain._

_She knelt down before him, not seeming to care one bit about the dirt and whatnot beneath her legs. She reached out to pull a few leaves from his hair. He was stunned. No one had ever treated him like this before._

"_Oh! You're all beat up!" Her eyes trailed up to his forehead, where a particularly large gash was dripping blood into his eye. _

"_It's…its fine. This always happens. I'm used to it," he mumbled. Her eyes widened in shock. "Y…you mean…that someone did this to you? On purpose?" _

_He looked up at her, and was surprised to see that she was on the verge of crying. He felt guilty then. He didn't want her to cry, didn't want to hurt those beautiful eyes. "I-it's alright! I'm fine-ow!" He winced, as a pain shot through his arm as he moved it, to reach out to her trembling face. He looked back down, and saw that not only was his shirt sleeve ripped, but there was another cut, bleeding just as much._

_She saw this too. Without another word, she reached into her dress pocket, and pulled out a small package of tissues. She took one, and, gently, began to clean his wounds, starting at the arm._

"_I may not be able to cover them up, but I can at least try to get the garbage out of them, and make them stop spewing."_

_Although his jaw was almost unhinged by this point, he couldn't help smiling-for the first time in forever-at her choice of terminology for the blood loss. She saw this, and retuned the gesture. _

_After a silence that seemed to go on for years, he finally managed to speak, even if it was close to a whisper, and he stuttered slightly. "T-Thank you."_

_She smiled wider then. It was like the most precious of jewels, seeing her face light up at hearing him speak. "Of course. I don't want you to be in pain." _

_He flinched at the words. Someone…who didn't want him to be in pain? Someone who…dare he say it-cared? Cared enough to tend his wounds and provide him company?_

"_What's your name?" Her question broke his silence. He looked up again, and she was blushing. About two or three used tissues were on the ground beside her. "That is…if it's okay to ask?"_

"_Gaara", he replied. "Sabaku no Gaara". He said his whole name much quieter._

"_That's a nice name." She smiled again."I'm Rizu. Okino Rizu. It's very nice to meet you, Gaara." She extended her hand._

_He was absolutely shocked. She wanted him to shake her hand. This had never happened before. His eyes widened. Slowly, he lifted up his good arm, and completed the gesture. He noticed how tiny and soft her hand was. It was also warm. He blushed. He didn't want to let go, but he knew he had to._

_She suddenly giggled, and he noticed that she had stopped cleaning him. He looked up, curious. "I…Is something wrong?"_

"_No." She reached over and touched his hair. "I just like you, Sabaku no Gaara." _

_Oh, boy. Now he was__ really__ blushing. He quickly turned his head, so she would not see. Not that he was upset-he'd just never had anything like this happen to him before._

"_Hey, Gaara…" she trailed off._

"_Y-Yes?" he said, turning to look at her once more._

"_Do…Have you heard of a blood bond before?"_

_He frowned slightly. "A blood bond?" _

"_Yes. I learned about it a while back. It's when two people who care for each other share blood." She was looking down, and fiddling with her hands. "It connects them for life, even if they're far apart." _

"_Oh…no, I haven't, but it sounds interesting." She perked up. "Really?"_

"_Yeah." It sounded simple enough to him._

"_Well…would you like to do a blood bond…with me?" At the last line, her voice grew much softer._

"_Do a blood bond…with you?" He thought about it. In his seven year old mind, there seemed nothing wrong with it. He was actually quite happy. She wanted to be __connected__, to __him__…for life._

"_Okay." He answered. He was smiling._

_She smiled too. God, he loved her smile."Yay!" _

_She scooted just a bit closer. "I'll go first, alright?" He nodded. She began to lean forward. All of a sudden, his heart began to pound. He didn't know why._

_She was face to face with him. He stared into her eyes. They were so…hypnotizing, for lack of a better word. _

_Then, she shifted her head up. She was facing his forehead, where just a little smudge of fresh blood was left. Slowly, she stuck out her tongue, and, gently, began to lap it up. This sent a shiver through Gaara. It wasn't a bad shiver, though; it was…a shiver from excitement. He did his best not to move and disturb her._

_Within a few moments, she was done. "Okay, now it's your turn…hmmm…" She looked around her, until she found a twig with a sharp end. She brought it up to her hand, and pressed her index finger against it, yanking up. She winced slightly, as a small, red line began to form. Soon, the red line had become a drop. "Here." She held her hand out to him. _

"_Um…okay…" He was a bit nervous. He hoped he didn't drool on her or anything like that. He leaned forward, and extended his tongue. It came in contact with her blood, and he let it in._

'_VWOOM' His heart thumped heavily against his ribcage. His eyes grew big. He quivered. It was as if something had clicked inside of him. His head was spinning, and he was starting to sweat. He didn't know what was going on with him. Only one thing was certain:_

_Her blood was absolutely __delicious__. _

_Better than anything he had ever tasted before, in his entire life. Even now, this still rang true. His body began to heat up, and, still going as gently as possible, he began sucking on her finger, until the drop was gone._

"_And that's it!" she giggled again. "Now, we're connected-forever."_

'_Forever…' the word echoed in his mind. He raised his light green eyes to meet her chaotic colored ones. For a moment, they simply stared. He was remembering every line, every hair, every color-anything he could pick up from her. She was beautiful. She was kind._

_And she tasted like heaven._

_She helped him to his feet. "Do you want me to help you home?" she asked shyly. He shook his head. He was feeling better-much better. _

"_Okay." She smiled, once more, a small smile. "Well…I'll see you around, Gaara." She waved, and turned to walk away, down another path. He waved back, and watched her figure grow smaller and smaller, until she was gone completely. As he returned to his own dwelling, he remembered…the faint smell of roses…_

He sighed, and ran a hand through his thick red locks. After he had arrived at home, a couple of visiting relatives and his siblings had come out to meet him. Something was up-usually, they could care less.

It was then that he had been let in on the family secret. How they were all Vampires. He had been stunned. He was knocked for a loop even further when they informed him that now, since he'd tasted another's blood, he would finally undergo the transformation.

They had been quite surprised, to say the least, when they learned of how his blood was acquired-everyone else's had been done with previously obtained blood. His was the only one that had been fresh-and willing. With fresh blood, another bond is formed, between the new Vampire, and their Initiator. If the Vampire crosses paths with them again, their blood can be consumed any amount of times, without any threat to the human's life. Unless said Vampire chooses to drain them completely.

Other humans were mere one-shot meals-this was a blessing, and a curse. Only a certain form of innocence was lost to the victim…

His family had performed the rest of the rites with no problems. The main focus of it was to give the new Vampire his symbol and Gift, to mark him; distinguish him. They had carved a tattoo, on the left side of his forehead, above his eye. The kanji for 'love'. How ironic.

The one other thing which had occurred after his encounter and transformation was that he could now sleep-but barely. And only for short periods. In the last ten years, he had slept less than ten times, under two hours for each. So not a whole lot.

And so, he had progressed from there. He'd grown quite fond of the Vampire lifestyle, the perks and such. But one thing was missing.

Her.

Okino Rizu.

That beautiful, sweet girl…and her beautiful, sweet blood.

Ever since that encounter, he had never seen her again. She must have just been visiting Konoha. It had torn at his heart, even more so when he realized that absolutely no one else had blood as satisfying as hers. Oh, sure, his urges were stilled, with each meal, but the taste was bland, and the process was nowhere near as electrifying, and, dare he say it-_pleasurable_.

He grinned, licking his lips, tasting blood-his own blood. He must've been biting them while deep in thought. No matter.

He looked to his clock. 5:15 am, on a Tuesday morning. His alarm would go off in forty-five minutes; why bother trying to sleep again? He should just start his day.

He got up from his bed, stretched, and glanced out the window. Another beautiful sunrise. Truth be told, Vampires weren't weak against the day-nighttime just made them stronger. But they could still move around. The daylight hours were just..._irritating_, for lack of a better word.

He left the window and headed to his closet and drawers, searching for appropriate attire before setting off to the bathroom. He would have it to himself for quite some time…this was a nice thought. Something fluttered in the pit of his stomach, and another grin formed on his face.

_Something tells me that today is going to be quite…__interesting__. _

**A/N: Okay, now **_**this**_** is Chapter One! I decided to post it up...yeah...even though I haven't really gotten any hits or reviews for this one...but it's okay! I am optimistic! Rome wasn't built in a day!...Lame analogy, I know. Boost my spirits with a couple of cool reviews. Please? Meow? Moo? Hello?...Just have fun with this story. That's all I really think about when I write these. Okay, before I go, I will explain-this Ch. is basically an intro to Gaara's character in the story. Next Ch.-Rizu, aka the OC. Alright, I think that's everything. So, see ya later...hopefully.**


	3. 2: Okino Rizu

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the OC's (Original Characters): Rizu, Ayako, and…that's it. Oh, and this particular fanfic.**

'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-' 'CLICK'

"Mmmm…"

Rizu let her hand drop, back onto the soft sheets. God, she couldn't stand that alarm. Especially when it was so -_intrusive_, as it had been today…

_Jeez…what a crazy dream…_her thoughts trailed off. Slowly, she arose from the overlapping sheets and blankets. She ran a hand through her long hair. What had that been all about, anyway?

_That guy…who was he? So familiar…why do I feel like I've met him before? _Her brow furrowed slightly, and she was surprised at the slight pink tint that made its way into her cheeks, causing warmth.

"Why am I blushing?" She murmured, to no one in particular. She stood up. "It was just a dream-that's all. Just a dream…" She grazed her lips with her fingertips, and her gaze clouded over. "A really vivid dream…"

She remembered the way he had held her, and talked to her, how-_alluring_, his voice had been, if she were to honestly admit it. She remembered how powerless she had been, unable to stop him, from…doing what? What had he been trying to do? She was unsure about that…all she could remember now was the swirling darkness…he had lost his grip on her, and it had swallowed her up whole…

"'Sigh'…Whatever." It was probably brought on by nerves-nerves of being in a new town, and going to a new school, where she knew nobody. She grabbed her clothes, which she had carefully laid on her desk the night before. She started walking, to her door down the hallway, and into the bathroom…

She had only been to Konoha once. It was just for a visit, to some elderly relatives, a really long time ago…in the years that had followed, things had gotten rough. Her mom, the only person she lived with, was struggling with her mental health, as well as trying to hold down a job and pay the bills. Life in the city was rough…and it didn't help that Rizu had been too young to get a job of her own. They couldn't pay for their apartment…

Then, a few months ago, it had happened. Just as they were being faced with the thought of fending for themselves on the cold streets, they had gotten a letter. And it would change their lives.

Turns out, their relatives in the town of Konoha had died, and had stated that their house and whatnot was to be left to…Ayako. Her mother. They had never had any children of their own, and before she had left Konoha, how long ago, she'd been like a daughter to them. Although they (Rizu and her mother) had visited just that one time, her mother made sure to keep in contact.

And this was the reward.

Konoha was much calmer than the city-and the people seemed alright. Kind of close-knit, like everybody knew everybody, that sort of thing. But it was a nice change of pace. Although Rizu was nervous about school, she could see, from day one, how wonderful Konoha would be for her mother. She was much calmer, and had gotten a good job. They could pay the bills. That was all that mattered. They were going to pay for it with their own money, even if their relatives had also left the last of their savings to them. That was going to be the emergency fund.

By now, Rizu was in the shower, washing out the shampoo from her hair. She shut off the water, and pulled the towel off the rack. She stepped out, onto the soft bath mat.

After drying off, she had changed into her clothes for the day, and brushed her hair. The dream from before was in the back of her mind, as she studied herself in the mirror.

She had chosen to wear a white, long sleeve button up shirt, with a polo neck. A thin black jacket lay over it, open. It had the design of a skull, in glittering dots. Probably rhinestones, or something similar. She had chosen, for the bottom, a grey plaid miniskirt, and white knee-high socks. Her shoes were by the front door, downstairs-her trusty combats, in a lightweight design. To top it all off, she had chosen a headband, black and red, with little skeleton kitties on it. One of her favorites. She loved stuff like that. Not that she liked seeing _real_ dead cats, however, mind you! Satisfied with her appearance, she headed downstairs.

"Good morning, Rizu!" Her mother was at the table, with a cup of tea. She was all dressed for a day at work, as well. Her short, black hair shined in the light of the kitchen. She had brushed it-although it was so close-cut, she didn't really need to. "Ready for your first day at Konoha High?"

"Good morning, mom, and, yeah, I guess so." Rizu opened the fridge and pulled out a yogurt cup. Grabbing a spoon, she sat down, removed the lid, and began to eat. It was strawberry.

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "Is that all you're having for breakfast? You're a growing young lady-you need more than that."

Rizu rolled her eyes. "Yes, mom, I'm eating more than this. I've got the time, so I can grab some cereal and milk, too." She smirked slightly. "Happy?"

Ayako smiled. "Yes. Thank you."

The conversation was quiet for a few moments, before Rizu spoke. "Hey, mom…what's with the giant house we passed on our way here? The one by the woods? That place was like a castle, right out of a movie!" She shivered. "A _creepy_ movie…" She couldn't help it-she grinned.

"Oh, that place. Yes…apparently, from what I've heard, some high-class family lives there. You know, the rich ones that live in a town for practically forever, and have immense sway over others." She wrinkled her nose. "They've got a couple of kids, too." At this, Rizu perked slightly. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah…two are in college, but the third is still in high school." Ayako took a long sip of tea. "That means they're probably at Konoha High. All the other schools are much too far to bother with travel."

"Hmm." Rizu was finished with her yogurt cup. She threw it in the trash, and washed the spoon, before she started pouring the cereal into a bowl. After adding the milk, she sat down again, to munch in silence.

Her mother was finished with her tea. She rinsed out the cup, and left it in the sink. "Well, I have to get going, honey. You do well in school today, alright? I know you'll make friends." She smiled again.

Rizu smiled too. "Okay, mom. Thanks."

Ayako headed to the front door. "You know what to do. Just rinse the bowl, no need to go crazy. Leave it in the sink. And when you leave-"

"Lock the door and check it." Rizu rolled her eyes. "I know, mom, I know. Don't worry. I've got it memorized." She smiled. "Same routine as always. Take care at work, yeah?"

"Okay. Thanks, hon. Bye-bye." With that, her mother left.

Rizu glanced at the clock. It was 7:35. She had to get going soon. The walk to school would take some time, and she also had to get her schedule, as well as find her homeroom. She sighed. She hoped she could get through today without any problems…

Finished with her cereal, she headed upstairs to brush her teeth, and grab her necessary things-her book bag, wallet, house keys, and cell phone. Not that she really used it…she didn't have anyone to talk to. It was more just for convenience-and reassurance, on her mother's part.

She walked down the stairs, slipped on her boots, and headed out the door, making sure it was locked. Once satisfied, she started up the road.

_Man, I never knew suburbia could be so…nice,_ she thought to herself. People heading out to work, bringing in the morning paper, saying hi to their neighbors, or watering their lawns-it was a welcome change, from the clutter and bustle of the city. People pushing and shoving, and unsavory characters around every corner…she gulped quietly.

It hadn't been a pretty sight, way back when...her mother used to drink, and she'd bring Rizu in with her. She would have to help her home, and she remembered the thugs and pervs that used to leer at her, licking their lips…Ayako had sobered up, for that reason, among many others. She had also given Rizu a pocketknife, for 'just in case.'

She inhaled, and was greeted with the scent of fresh flowers and water-remnants of the morning dew. She doubted she needed to worry anymore like that, now that she was here. Konoha. Even the name was comforting. She felt much more relaxed, as the high school building rose up in front of her vision.

_I have a feeling today is going to be very…interesting, _she thought, as her feet ascended the stone steps.

She grinned.

**A/N: Alright, even though I haven't gotten many hits to this story, and still no reviews, I will keep posting chapters. Because I enjoy writing this fic, and, hopefully, someone out there enjoys reading it. Yes, I know, it's kind of boring at the moment. This one is going to take a while for it to really get rolling, but I promise-it will be worth it. There will be angst, there will be love, there will be blood (not a reference to the movie!) and even a bit of humor. Next up-the high school enters the picture. See you soon! I hope...**


	4. 3: Morning Routine Interrupted

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the OC's (Original Characters): Rizu, Ayako, and…that's it. Oh, and this particular fanfic.**

"Shh! There he is! Get on the side!"

"Eek! So scary!"

"Geez…high-and-mighty red headed prick…"

"Don't say that! What if he hears you! He's not human!"

"Yeah! You remember that other guy…"

Gaara's lips began to curl up, in a smug smirk, as he strode down the hallways of Konoha High School. This was nothing new. Since that day, so many years ago, when he had first embraced his Vampire destiny, he had made _sure_ that the other kids knew not to mess with him anymore. He was no longer their punching bag. The tables were turned.

And it felt _good_.

He held himself up, to his full height. His blood red hair was practically glaring in the light of the hallways. He had chosen for his attire a long sleeved red shirt, with a black t-shirt over it. The shirt had the kanji for 'hate', appearing as if it had been written in blood. A nice clash against his tattoo. He had baggy black pants, with dark red trim, and chains that crossed on the sides. They clinked and jingled as he walked. Like a prison warden surveying the criminals. He made _all_ of Konoha High stand at attention. Even the teachers couldn't deny it-he was _powerful_. His heavy black boots thudded against the shiny linoleum floor.

"Yo! Tanuki!"

Gaara flinched. There was only one person, in the entire world, who would dare call him that-and could get away with it, too. He turned around.

"Uzumaki," he answered.

"Hey, Gaara! I knew that would get your attention! 'Sup?"

Uzumaki Naruto was a hyperactive class clown, and a bit of a troublemaker. He had spiky, blond hair, bright blue eyes, and strange scars, resembling whiskers, on his face. His favorite color was orange. It suited him.

Underneath that cheerful, bubbly exterior, however, he held deep seated pain. His parents were dead, and before he'd arrived in Konoha when he was twelve, he had been pushed around a bit.

But that just taught him to be tough. He learned to hold his own; how rough you really had to be in this world. He was one of the only people Gaara could stand. They had gotten into a fight in 8th grade, and it had ended in a draw. Over what, he couldn't be bothered to remember. All he knew was that the blond had impressed him. They were somewhat alike, and he was a good fighter. And so, it went from there.

"So, how's the moody _prince_ holding up in senior year, dattebayo?" He grinned, and swung his arm around Gaara's shoulders. He growled. "Uzumaki…"

"Okay, okay, lighten up! Just a joke! I know you hate being touched." Gaara just huffed. "Whatever."

As they headed into their homeroom, Naruto turned his head, and ducked slightly. He was grinning up at Gaara. "Sooo…what's on the agenda for today? Got anything planned?" Gaara glanced at him, as they took their seats. "No, not really. Torment the student body, do my work, figure out a way to kill you, the usual." He grinned at the expression on Naruto's face-it was one of mock horror. They always did this.

"Aww, why are you so mean to me, _Tanuki_?" He emphasized the last bit. "Aren't I like a brother to you?"

Gaara lifted his legs, propping his boots on the empty chair in front of him. "I've already got one brother, don't need another, so…no." He looked up. "But, I guess I could call you a friend. I _guess_." His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Sweet. Works for me."

Naruto leaned back in his seat. "Got your eye on any of the _ladies_ in our student body yet? Or _any_ female, for that matter?" He tapped his foot. This question always irked Gaara to no end. That's why he asked it. It was fun for him. Playful fun.

Gaara scoffed. "Of couse not. I could care less about any of these stupid airheads." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. It was true-he didn't like the girls in this school. Or in the town. They were all the same. Giggling, drooling, brainless fangirls. Except for that one girl, what's her name-the Hyuuga's cousin. _She_ would turn red and faint. He was surprised she wasn't retarded yet from brain damage-she must have a thick head.

"Ouch. That's kinda harsh, Gaara. You don't like anyone? They're not all that bad! Well…okay…maybe _most_ of them are…" He trailed off.

Gaara paused for a moment, thinking back. "There was…someone, once. But that…was a once in a lifetime meeting-a chance encounter. And…that was too long ago anyway. I was just a kid." He opened his eyes.

Naruto stared. He'd never heard Gaara like this before. The guy was usually quite secretive and harsh. But right now, he was soft, and almost…sad? Regretful? He'd better savor this moment-it wasn't likely to happen again.

"Oh. Okay, I get it. Well, don't worry, Tanuki!" Naruto said loudly, slapping Gaara on the back. "I'm _sure_ you'll find someone eventually! You've got plenty of time left!" Gaara coughed, and glared at him.

"Naruto! Naruto-kun!" A female voice called from across the class. They turned to see a pink haired girl who'd just walked in, with a few others. Gaara gagged. Naruto frowned.

"Be nice! _She's_ not that bad!" At this, Gaara was forced to agree. But he still made a face. "Anyway, I gotta go! Sakura-chan is calling!" He stood up. "See ya later, Tanuki!" Gaara waved him away.

'_Sigh'…I wonder…what was up with that dream? I know that was her…But how would I know what she looks like? I only saw her once, as kids!_ Gaara thought to himself. It was the most vivid dream he'd ever had of her, and the only dream he'd ever had where she was older, grown up. It wasn't a premonition or anything like that…was it? Nah, it couldn't be.

"Ex-_cuse_ me." A snooty voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up, irritated. A girl with shoulder length black hair, slightly curled, and parted exactly in the middle, was glaring at him. She had brown eyes-mud brown.

"What?" He snarled. He didn't like the vibe she was giving him. Probably a freshman. Someone who obviously didn't know who he was, and what he could do.

"Would you mind getting your _dirty_ feet off this seat? I want to sit here." She sneered. Yep, definitely a freshman.

He leaned forward, his eyes burning. "Listen, girly, because I'm only going to say this once. Here, you don't make the rules. _I_ do. You just follow them. And if you _want _something from me, you get on your knees, and _beg_. Got that?" His voice was low, almost guttural.

She drew back in shock. "Oh! Just who do you think you are?" Her shriek was loud enough to draw the attention of a few of the students nearby. Naruto and his group were on the other side of the room.

He rose out of his seat, so he could tower over her. She began to tremble. He grinned, enjoying the fear that was beginning to creep into her features. "I am Sabaku no Gaara. Remember it-or I'll _make_ you remember."

She stumbled backwards, and fled to the other side of the room, still trembling. Naruto noticed this. He looked up, and saw Gaara. He shook his head. Gaara gave him a 'what?' expression, as if he didn't understand. But of course he did. They both did. Naruto came over, along with another kid, who Gaara knew as Inuzuka Kiba.

"Made another one cry, didn't you? You'll never get a girl at this rate." Naruto sighed, as Gaara glared, yet again. Kiba snickered. Gaara turned his attention to him. "Shut up, mutt."

"Hey, it's not my fault. You're entertaining!" He smiled sheepishly, and plopped down in the seat that the girl had abandoned pursuit of. Reluctantly, at the request of Naruto, Gaara moved his legs. Naruto sat in the seat he'd been in when they were first talking.

"Hey, look, it's the Uchiha! Ch-ch-ch-chia!" Kiba snickered, as another student entered the room, and Gaara couldn't help it-his mouth curled up in a slight smile. He didn't care too much for the Uchihas-they were another Vampire family. Sasuke, the one in this class, was too emo for his taste, with hair that resembled a chicken's ass. Or a chia pet. Whichever you preferred.

"OOH! SASUKE!" Almost all of the girls were in full-on squealing mode, as he sat down in the corner seat of the left top row. He paid them no mind.

Gaara looked down-and just as he expected, Naruto was blushing. He frowned slightly. Naruto and Sasuke…for some reason, he had a hard time picturing it, since Naruto was practically A.D.D, and Sasuke was just-an ass. That, and the whole Vampire thing…but, oh well. Not his problem. He looked back up.

'BRRRIIINNNG!' The bell had rung, signaling the beginning of class. As the other students shuffled into their seats, the teacher walked in. Iruka-sensei.

"Alright, settle down class." He cleared his throat. "Before we go on with the announcements, I wanted to let you all know that today, our school will be receiving a new student. And they will be joining our homeroom." There was a fresh outbreak of gasping, chattering, and murmuring. Gaara raised a brow. "Please be sure that, when they arrive, you try to make them feel welcome. Okay?" There was a varied chorus of "okays", "whatevers", "alrights"-you get the picture.

And so, the announcements began.

It was about ten minutes into the period, when there was a knock at the door. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath, as Iruka went to answer it. He was given a paper, which, after a few moments of reading, he handed back. He took a few steps, towards his desk, and looked at his curious students.

"Alright, then. Class, I am happy to introduce to you, our new student!" He turned to the door. "Come in!"

Gaara wasn't paying attention-his eyes were focused on a tree outside. Until he heard the gasps, and frantic whispering. He turned to the front…

…and felt himself freeze completely.

"No…it can't be…"

**A/N: Alright, Chapter Three! Gaara and Rizu are finally going to meet! Yay! After ten long years...okay, a little sappy there...and they don't **_**actually**_** meet face to face until Chapter six...bleagh...but at least, he knows she's here now. Yup. Oh-and enjoy all the random humor in this and the next couple chapters, too. Uch-ch-ch-chia! Lol. (BTW, just so you know, I don't hate Sasuke, or any character in Naruto. When they call him emo...that's just how they refer to him in this story. Male rivalry, Vampire rivalry, or something. Go figure. I'm not going to bash him, though...I may make some small comedy sequences involving him. Okay? Just had to clear that up. I don't want to be bombarded by a bunch of hate mail from the scary kind of fangirls.) But, yeah, things **_**will**_** start heating up. Next Chapter is a split between his-and-her point of views. Hope you enjoy. Sorry if this Author's Note is a little off-I let my mind wander, and it didn't come back. Gomenasai. Anyways...enjoy, review, the usual. Moo. (THIS A/N IS TOO LONG!)**


	5. 4: His and Hers

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the OC's (Original Characters): Rizu, Ayako, and…that's it. Oh, and this particular fanfic.**

"Aw, man!"

Rizu was rushing through the hallway, desperate to find her class. It had taken much longer than she had anticipated to obtain her class schedule, and while she was waiting, the bell had rung. Oh, well. At least she had an excuse. She slowed down, until she was simply walking.

_I won't find my class if I'm all panicky, now will I?_ She asked herself mentally. She brushed a long bunch of hair back over her shoulder. Yes, slow and steady was the way. Besides, this allowed her to take a mini-tour, as she searched for her room, D-3.

_I wonder what kind of people are here, at this school?_ All she could hope was that they were nicer than the last bunch she knew. They hadn't liked her at all. She had been quiet, but nice, and they had trampled all over her. It didn't help that she had to keep an eye on her mother as well…she sighed.

And yet, with all the hurtful things they had done to her, all the times they had made her cry, she couldn't bring herself to hate them. Instead…

She hated herself.

She cursed herself for being so weak, for being too caring, too sensitive, for being everything that they just happened to despise. For being unable to take away her mother's pain…At this, she brought her hands together, and clutched tightly. It still hurt…

She did her best to become tough. And, to a point, she had succeeded. She didn't cry anymore-at least, not in front of anyone. Eventually, she was also able to tune out all of their painful insults and jabs.

But she still had the scars…

She shook the thought away, and tried to focus on something else. She didn't want to reach her homeroom all depressed.

Hmmm…when was the first time she ever came to Konoha? Just that one visit she had taken with her mother, when she was seven Their relatives had been nice, and Konoha was pretty…but…something had happened…one day, she had met someone…

She had wandered away, far from the house, and had somehow, wound up by the outskirts of the woods. She was trying to find a path back when something had caught her eye. A boy, lying underneath a tree at the bottom of the hill. His head was slumped. She had panicked-and with good reason.

When she had reached him, he had been bruised and bloodied. That was when she learned that Konoha had its share of bullies. Just like home. It had frightened her. But she refused to let it show.

She had tended to this boy, cleaning his wounds, and had even learned his name…what was it again…

"Oh, damn! Don't tell me I forgot it!" She groaned. It had been a really unique name, too.

She at least remembered the blood bond she had done with him. She hoped he didn't think her weird for suggesting it. Oh well. They had been kids, and blood was fascinating to her. It still was. Not like Vampirism or anything like that, just…

_**But if you like blood, then you're a Vampire**__,_ a little voice interrupted her thoughts. She shooed it away. No she was not. There was nothing wrong with being curious.

"Oh…here we are. D-3." Rizu let out a sigh of relief. Thankfully, it was on the bottom floor, just a bit further back. She was glad she hadn't had to go up the stairs yet.

She took a deep breath. _Alright, here goes nothing…_she knocked.

It was a few moments before she heard footsteps. Then with a 'click', the door swung open. A man stood there. He had brown hair, pulled back into a high spiked ponytail. His skin was slightly tan, and he had a scar across the bridge of his nose. "Yes? How may I help you?"

_He seems nice enough…just get it over with, Rizu! _"Um, this is my first day of school, and I'm…supposed to be here for homeroom…?" She held out her schedule. Her conscience smacked her. _**Smooth, Rizu, real smooth**__,_ she scolded her mentally.

He took it and read it over for a moment. Then his face lit up. "Ohh," he said softly, "You're the new student!" She nodded. What else was there to say?

He stepped back, and extended a hand to the room. "Everyone, I am happy to present to you, our new classmate!" He ushered her in, and she obeyed.

**…**

_No way. This is a dream. It can't be real. This is impossible! _These thoughts were pounding at his brain, commanding him to make sense of what-or _who_, actually-stood below him.

He pinched himself. It wasn't a dream. He felt the sting. She was really here.

"Please, introduce yourself." Iruka was smiling.

"Um…my name is Okino Rizu. It's…very nice to meet you all." She smiled shyly, and looked down.

The girl from his past, of his dreams, was here.

Now, the scent of roses was gently wafting around him…

His dream had been deadly accurate as to her looks.

That long, beautiful, shining hair-golden auburn-hung down her back, swishing with every move she made. Her skin was so light and creamy, and even from where he sat, he could tell she was soft. Her lips-those delicate, sultry pink lips, parted slightly, as Iruka tried to find her a seat. When had the classroom gotten so crowded? And her eyes…they were shining with the light of the morning. Like lustrous jewels.

He also noticed the other things too. Oh, how she had _grown._ Her legs were long and thick. She had a small, curved waist, and rounded, pert breasts. She had filled out quite well since the last time he'd seen her-just an observation on his part! Nothing more. Her hands were small and slender. The fingers were long, giving the illusion that they were larger, but he knew better. She was gorgeous.

Absolutely breathtaking.

He didn't realize it until he felt a sharp nudge from next to him. Naruto and Kiba were looking at him.

"Gaara, dude, what's wrong? You're all red, 'tebayo"

"Yeah, and your nose is bleeding, too."

"_What?"_ He reached up a hand, and was stunned when it came back with blood. He was trying not to panic.

"Napkin. I need a napkin." He was starting to twitch.

"But Gaara, we're not in the cafeteria." Naruto had a slight whine to his voice. Kiba smirked.

"You know what I mean. I want a tissue, _now_."

"Aw, but my tissues are in my side pocket of my back-"

Gaara cut him off. He was leaning over, gripping Naruto's wrist tightly. "Uzumaki, I swear to God, if you don't get me a tissue now, I will break your nose and use your _shirt _as my tissue." He was growling. Kiba was trying not to laugh.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Not my ramen top!" It was one of his favorite shirts-a cartoon fox eating a bowl of ramen, Naruto's favorite food. "Fine, fine," he huffed. "No need to be so pushy, _Tanuki_…" Gaara growled again, but said nothing. Naruto handed him the tissue. "Here." Gaara snatched it out of his hand, and began to furiously wipe at his face. Kiba was snickering.

"Ah! Here we go! There's a free seat by Mr. Uchiha!" Gaara's head snapped up, to see Sasuke raising his hand as a marker, and Rizu making her way over. Quite a few girls were glaring.

_No…not him! Not Mr. emo-chicken-ass-heartthrob! _Now he was sweating. The last thing he needed was her falling for that jerk.

But as she sat down, she simply gave a small greeting, and nodded at him, and he at her, before she turned to look at the board. Sasuke was surprised, and rather, relieved. She didn't seem to care about him at all. Gaara was cheering inside. Outwards, though, he simply let out a huge sigh.

_Thank God…she actually has brains, unlike the rest of them…passed that possible disaster with flying colors._

'BRRRIIING!' The bell rang, signaling the start of 1st period. Everyone got up, and began making their way to the door.

"Alright, class, I'll see you tomorrow!" Iruka called out cheerfully. No one paid him much mind.

"See ya, Tanuki!" Naruto said, punching Gaara's arm lightly. He didn't notice, as Naruto headed out the door to his 1st period class-music. Gaara had science.

He was frantic. He had to get to Rizu, grab her attention. Iruka was going to assign someone from the homeroom to show her to her classes and around campus. Gaara wanted it, _needed_ it to be himself.

"Ah, Sasuke! I have something to ask you. Could you come down here for a moment? " Rizu looked at her neighbor-the boy with the raven locks. He had given her a funny look after she had greeted him, as if she confused him. Was she wrong in being polite? Should she not have said hello?

Watching Iruka talking to Sasuke, Gaara felt his heart drop. Not him again…it's bad enough that Rizu had _sat_ next to him, but now he was going to lead her around, too? He gritted his teeth.

Plus, Sasuke was a Vampire. And he wasn't that dumb. Sooner or later, he'd catch on. That she was different. Her aura was beautiful, unlike most other peoples. It smelt of roses. And he might get hungry…and be tempted to…

_She's mine,_ he thought angrily. _Mine, and __only__ mine. Her blood belongs to __me__._

He flew down the steps. He had to get to them before they left, find out where they were going. Maybe he'd get lucky and they'd have the same classes.

Rizu tottered, back and forth, as she studied her schedule. She had no idea where to go next…and the teacher had asked her to wait by the door while he talked to Sasuke…

"Hey." She jumped. She hadn't heard him return to her side. "Iruka-sensei says that I'm to guide you to all your classes, for at least the first few days. Show you around and stuff."

"Okay." That seemed reasonable to her.

"So, who do you have next…oh. Math. Same here." He was looking over her schedule carefully. "Looks like we have a few classes together: Homeroom, Math, and P.E."

Gaara's heart fell. They didn't have 1st period together. But he'd heard chicken-ass say something about P.E…he shared that class with him. So…they had P.E. together. That was good.

"Hmmm…what else do you have on here? 2nd period, Science, 3rd, Art…"

Gaara grinned. He had her art class, too.

"4th, History, and 5th, English." Ditto English. He had 4 classes with her, in total. But he still had to figure out a way to get rid of the Uchiha…to gain more time with his treat. He was impatient-he wasn't going to wait until after recess to see her again. He wanted her _now._

As he set off out the door and up the staircase, his mind was trying to create a plan…a way to get Uchiha to give up his duties of tour guide to him…

…So he could finally be with his prize.

_Hmmm…I think I've got an idea…but it's a bit…degrading…oh, well. The things I do for myself…_As he walked off, he was humming. People backed up to give him some room. No one dared to stand in his way…

**A/N: Yeah! Chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed the back and forth POV's between the two main characters. There will be other chapters with this setup, too-just thought I'd let you know in advance. Oh, and the nosebleed scene-yeah, some more of my random humor. I tried to make it funny, without losing the mood of the story. Although there will be a few laughs in here, this is mainly a dark Vampire romance fic, featuring the Naruto characters, with some blood and guts, and teenage angst. But, yeah. Let me know what you think, alright? I enjoy reviews-it's nice to know that I have an audience for my fics, especially when they're happy. That's all. I want you guys to have as great a time reading these chapters as I do writing them. **

**I'm also curious as to how I did on the description sequence...I had trouble making Rizu sound 'appealing', w/out going overboard, and alienating everyone... I've been really worried recently...I've been reading a lot of reviews for fics where OC's are bashed for being 'Sues'...I'm **_**absolutely paranoid**_** now. Yeah, someone please reassure me that Rizu's **_**not**_** a mistake...I put **_**a lot**_** of time, thought, and effort into her...Anyways, next up: Sabaku vs. Uchiha! In the boys bathroom!...okay, it's not going to be **_**that**_** crazy. Gaara just wants a favor from him...hmmm...I wonder what it could be.**

**'Kay, see ya later! (yeah, I killed the tension. I'm pretty good at that, apparently. Lol. )**


	6. 5: The Deal

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the OC's (Original Characters): Rizu, Ayako, and…that's it. Oh, and this particular fanfic.**

"Ugh! I hate math!"

"Eh, it's not so bad, once you get used to it."

"You would say that. You were a total ace! I couldn't even keep up!"

Rizu and Sasuke were heading out of the Math class, and down the hall. Rizu had Science next, and Sasuke had to at least walk her to the door. But he didn't particularly mind. She wasn't annoying or clingy, at least. And her Aura was _very_ pleasing-she smelt strongly of roses…

"OOH! SASUKE-KUN! I'll save you a seat at lunch, 'kay?" About 4 girls stood to their left, giggling at him, and glaring at her. She flinched, he sighed. "Whatever."

"EEEH!" The girls shrieked, before rushing off, clearly thrilled. Rizu tilted her head slightly. "Um…does this happen all the time?"

"Yes." He scratched the back of his head. "Apparently, I'm quite popular with the ladies…as if I care." He stretched, feeling his back shift and crack. He was off in his own world for the moment…a world of blood, and a little fox to share it all with…

"It's annoying, huh?" She was leaning in a little. "You don't like girls at all, do you, Sasuke-san?"

"You got it. Give me a guy any day of the week." He had been feeling _really _comfortable, apparently. It took him about 5 seconds to realize what exactly had just passed his lips.

"…eh?! Wh-What?!" She had caught him off guard. Now a new kid had the formidable Uchiha completely flustered!

Now she was grinning. "I knew it. You're 'batting for the other team', if you get my drift." He had no answer, no cover up-she had caught him. _But how in the hell did she know? _

As if she were reading his mind, she answered, "Female intuition. That, and the fact that you kept staring at some blond boy, as if he were God. But, oh well. Besides...I knew many others before…they're nice." She finished simply. Whether this applied to the Uchiha in question was yet to be determined…

He paid no mind to her last comment, simply sighing again. That look on her face…he knew when he was beat. "Yeah…alright, you got me. But don't you DARE go spreading this around. I may be your host, but I can still make your life here a pain in the ass." A small smirk crept up into the corners of his mouth. He had no idea why he was so much more…_relaxed_ around her. As if she were an old, familiar friend…he had just spilled one of his biggest secrets to her. He cursed himself for letting his guard down. Uchiha's _never_ let their guard's down...especially around strangers.

"Don't worry." Her expression was gentle. "It's not my place to even think of sharing personal info like that. Only you have that right." Her answer was a surprise. He was rather pleased with her deep respect and understanding. Not many people were like this nowadays…it was an admirable trait, he'd give her that. But _only _that.

Then, she grinned. "But you have to think of something to get rid of those rabid fanatics."

He smiled-for the first time in a long while, he smiled. The only time he ever smiled, was when he would gaze at a certain young male, who was in quite a few of his classes…with a yellow, porcupine-head… "Yeah…maybe I should hire a bodyguard."

_Or pick out a couple of them for snacking purposes..._

"That's a possibility." She laughed a little.

They were in front of the science room. "Alright, here we are. Science. And after this, it's Break." He looked at her. "What do you plan to do then?"

"Oh, probably just…wander around; get to know this place and its inhabitants a little better." She chuckled. "I should be fine. Thanks for asking, though."

"Okay, if you're sure." He turned to leave. "Later."

She waved, and then turned back to the door. With a deep breath, Rizu entered the new classroom.

Neither of them noticed the red-headed figure who had been watching the whole exchange, just a few feet away…

As Sasuke headed up the stairs and down another hall, he was suddenly grabbed, and before he could even open his mouth to yell, was roughly shoved into the boy's bathroom.

"What the hell?!" He turned to glare at his abductor…

Sabaku no Gaara.

"Hello, Uchiha," he hissed.

"And what, may I ask, could you _possibly_ want?" He was a little irritated-the bell was going to ring soon. He hated being late. Punctuality was just a part of who he was. Being dragged away by someone he couldn't stand just made it worse.

"It's not _what_, but _who_." His eyes narrowed. "Okino Rizu."

Sasuke shrugged, confused. "And? So what?"

"You're her assigned guide around the school, yeah?" Gaara crossed his arms.

"I am. Again, _so what_?" Now Sasuke was agitated. Without realizing it, his fangs began to show. "Get to the damn point, Gaara!"

"I want you to hand over your guide duties to me."

Sasuke's jaw dropped. What was going on? Gaara had actually dragged him away from his class to ask him _that_? And since when did Gaara actually give a crap about a new student? He didn't even like his own clan!

Neither boy spoke for a few moments. The bell rang, signaling the start of 2nd period. Sasuke paid it no mind. Crazy as this was, it was also quite intriguing. And besides, he could get away with being tardy just this once. His record was clean.

"…Are you joking?" He managed to reply after a few more moments of silence.

"Does it _look_ like I am?" Now Gaara's voice was laced with annoyance.

"Why do you care about the new girl?" Sasuke figured that, if he _was_ going to be tardy for class, he may as well make it worthwhile. He wanted to hear the reason behind Gaara's sudden harebrained growth of a heart.

"Look," Gaara started, and Sasuke saw him clench his fist, "let's just say that the 2 of us have…a history, okay?"

Sasuke wrinkled his nose. "Is she a Vampire, too? Because I didn't smell the usual traits on her…"

"_No_… just let me be her guide." His fangs were showing now, too.

"Not until I get a good reason." Sasuke smirked. Gaara was trying _so hard_ not to punch him…it must be something pretty juicy.

"You want a good reason?!" He jumped, startled by the rage in Gaara's answer. He wasn't expecting him to be this obsessed. "FINE! She's-she's -she's my…my…my-Initiator." He slumped slightly.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Really, now…" That_ was_ pretty big. Most Vampires had previously obtained blood for their Initiations. If he was getting this bent out of shape, she must've given him her blood, willingly and on the spot. "I see…and you fell in love with her?"

Gaara snapped. "What the FUCK!!" 'WHAM'

He had grabbed Sasuke by the front of his shirt, and slammed him into the wall. "NO, YOU FUCKING RETARD! I WANT HER_ BLOOD_! I'VE _BEEN_ WANTING IT FOR THE LAST GODDAMN DECADE!!"

"Okay, okay! Jeez! I'm not deaf. I get it. Bloodlust." Sasuke shoved him, and he let go. He began to straighten his shirt. He couldn't help but notice the deep shade of red that had crept into the other teen's cheeks.

_Is he…blushing? No. Impossible._ Sasuke pushed the thought away. He was just worked up. Nothing more. Bloodlust could do that to you.

"A decade, huh? What's so great about her blood anyway?"

Gaara silenced anything further along those lines with a glare that could probably have melted the arctic in 5 seconds. "You will _never _find out. Got it?"

Sasuke raised up his hands in defense. "Okay, fine. Your territory." Then, he began to smile. "But…if I do this…most momentous favor for you…you gotta do something for me, as well."

Gaara growled. "Are you trying to make a deal?"

"You got it. For the price of one Okino Rizu, the payment shall be…" He paused, as if thinking of the most _tortuous_ thing, in Gaara's terms. "…I'm having a party. At the mansion. Nothing in particular. And, I want _you_ to be there." His smile had returned, complete with fangs. Yes, Sasuke was a sadist.

"I hate parties." Gaara gritted his teeth.

"I _know_. But, if you want to wait another 10 years…or another few periods…" He trailed off, a smug smirk on his face.

Gaara snarled. "FINE. When is this-party-set to take place?"

"6:30 pm, this Friday. Don't be late. Don't ditch! That reminds me-I have to get to class." He slipped around Gaara. "Oh, and by the way…your '_Property'_ smells really good." He licked his lips.

Gaara whirled around. "Fuck off!"

"Whatever. Meet her by the Science lab at Break. She has nothing better to do." With that, he closed the door.

Gaara was breathing heavily. It had been rough, but he had gotten what he wanted. Now, it was just a matter of time…

He splashed some water on his face before leaving. "Soon…Very soon…" An evil smile graced his lips.

"She will be _MINE_."

He laughed, low and dark, like a demon. He could have chilled anyone's blood.

Slowly, he strode down the hall…

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 5! Woo-Hoo! This one was pretty fun to write...Sasuke getting bent out of shape because of the new girl (hey, it's not her fault that it was so obvious-his fangirls are just dense). And then, being attacked by Gaara! No, not quite, but it came very close to happening. He's got a big mouth, huh? Did I do alright in the sequence between Rizu and Sasuke? They're not supposed to be friends...but not exactly enemies...she's neutral to him, albeit a bit confusing. (why aren't you acting like the other girls??)Anyways...Next chapter is the moment you've all been waiting for... Chapter 6! Gaara and Rizu's 1st face to face meeting, in 10 years! FINALLY! What surprises await you then? Well...you'll find out-once I post it! But, until then, please be patient...I have to get started on Ch. 23 of this fic. I don't want to run out of material to put up. Alright? Oh, and many thanks to a reviewer by the name of Animestar001-you are too kind to me, a total noob! 'starts bawling' Your reviews are absolute joy to read-I love long reviews, and you're so very helpful, too! Sorry I took so long to update this ch...I don't know, maybe I was being a bit of a sadist, b/c I liked emphasising the suspence...? Nah, I was just working on another ch. for my other story, as well as fixing some of the later chapters for this fic. Thank you also for reassuring me that Rizu wasn't a mistake. To answer your most recent review, she's not perfect, nor will she ever be. She has many flaws...because her creator does, too? Or maybe she's just very dear to me...the point is, nobody is perfect, the world's not perfect, and I hate it when others try to put that kind of pressure on people. I could never be satisfied with a perfect character. (does that make any sense at all? I hope so...) Oh, and as for the whole 'everyone falls in love with her and she can get away with anything'...fat chance of that ever happening. True, I will add a few obstacles to their relationship in the form of other characters (only 2-you'll see), but that's later on. And the main pairing is going to stay GaaraxOC. But, anyways, thank you so very much for all the love and support! (BTW, I read a couple ch. of your OC story...sorry I haven't read the whole thing! I will soon enough! 'makes big puppy dog eyes' So very sorry! But, what I have read is quite intriguing. So, if it's not finished, keep up the good work, and if it is, good job for completing it! I WILL read it all.) Okay...that's all for this A/N. Whoa...it's really long. Thanks to all the other supporters of this story, too! You all have a place in my heart. Laters!(I'M SO SORRY THAT THESE NOTES ARE SO FREAKING LONG! WAAH!)  
**


	7. 6: Unexpected

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the OC's (Original Characters): Rizu, Ayako, and…that's it. Oh, and this particular fanfic.**

_Augh! Come on, ring, bell, ring! Pleeease!_

It was almost the end of Science, and Rizu was anxious. Although she didn't know her way around the school just yet, she would rather be lost in the halls than listening to _this_. Her Science teacher was so _boring_! And mean, too-it hadn't been even 5 minutes into the period when he started insulting someone, out of the blue, for a small, simple mistake. Looks like bad instructors were not a contained occurrence…they were everywhere.

_Eew…he's also really __creepy __…like a slimy snake humanoid, or something…_ she shivered slightly.

'BRRRIIING!' Thank God for that bell! She wanted to jump for joy, but she held it in. Break had finally arrived, and she was free to scope out the school to her heart's content. For 25 minutes, anyway.

Gathering her things together, she bolted down the row steps, and out the door. Once outside, she turned to her schedule.

_Hmmm…should I spend my Break searching for my Art class, or… _her thoughts trailed off.

While concentrating on these pressing matters, she didn't notice the shadowy figure that had slipped up behind her, and was now looking over her shoulder.

Gaara.

He was so close to her…he was surrounded by her Aura…the scent of roses. He could've reached out and touched her hair-those long flowing locks, softly shining, in a brown-blonde-red swirl. Could've let his finger trace down her delicate neck, to her spine, and the small of her back…

His eyes narrowed. _No. That's not my purpose. My __only__ purpose…is her life force._

Then, a grin began to play, on the edges of his mouth. _But… that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun with her, hmm? Even if I really shouldn't be allowing myself to indulge those thoughts at all…_

Slowly, he placed his hand on her shoulder, as lightly as possible, to not hurt her, yet enough to get her attention. She jumped slightly. "Yeep!" And whirled around.

For a few moments, they stared at each other, just like when they'd been little. She was studying his face…somehow, she knew she'd seen him before…a long time ago…

Finally, she broke the silence. "Y-Yes? Can I help you?" She seriously doubted it. She was still new.

"Okino Rizu…I'm here to guide you around for the next couple of days." He had to use all his strength to keep the victory out of his voice. It would probably weird her out.

"How…do you know my name?" She tilted her head slightly.

"Homeroom. I was in the last row, at the top." It wasn't really a lie, what he had just said.

He had forgotten just _how_ mesmerizing her eyes were. Up close…they were truly a sight to behold. He was completely enthralled.

She creased her brow slightly, in confusion. "Guide? But I thought Sasuke-san was in charge of that…" Where had she seen this guy? He felt so…_familiar_. It was driving her nuts inside.

"Change of plans. He sends his apologies. Anyway, I offered to fill in for him. We're…close," he finished, wincing on the last word. He never wanted to be close to that emo-chicken. But, gazing back at Rizu, his discomfort disappeared. She had become drop dead gorgeous in the last 10 years. The little girl was now a beautiful woman. He blushed, ever so slightly, at this realization-though he wouldn't admit it.

"Um…excuse me" He snapped out of his thoughts. "…But…what is your name? I-If you don't mind me asking." She looked down.

_Just like when we met. The exact same question._ He smiled inwardly. This was going to be one hell of a shock for her.

"Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara."

Rizu gasped. The memory flooded back to her now, with the force of a tidal wave. She remembered everything. Gaara. His name was Gaara.

Such an unusual name. _Alluringly unusual_, she thought, and blushed a bit herself.

"You…You were the boy I met, on my visit here! When I was 7! Um… Do you remember?" Her face fell slightly-at the possible thought of rejection.

He hated that. He hated the pain, contorting her features in such a way…

_What am I thinking?! I love pain! Anyone is welcome to suffer in my book…_He turned his attention back to the waiting Rizu. He felt his emotions subside, at her pleading expression. _She __wants__ it to be me…yes…_

"Of course I remember you, Rizu." He gazed at her fondly, with those pale green orbs, ringed with years of insomnia. She could feel herself falling into them. She had remembered his eyes…they had haunted her, for many nights after their encounter. Now she was face to face with them again.

He raised a hand to her cheek. "I never forgot you, or the bond we made." She felt her heart start pounding. He had long, gentle fingers…like an artist…

_Or like a Master of Puppet Strings… _She suddenly snapped to attention. Where had that thought come from? Puppets? Masters? It made no sense.

_I'm just caught up in the heat of the moment_, she reassured herself inwardly. _That's all._

"Do you remember?" She startled again, but just slightly-when had he come up so close to her? Not that he was unattractive or anything like that…in fact, he was downright _sexy_. The cute little boy had become a very handsome young man. She blushed a deeper pink.

_Why am I thinking that?? We're just friends…from childhood…_

"Yes…I remember, Gaara…our blood bond…I never forgot it." She locked eyes with him now, and he felt his heart begin to beat rapidly. So beautiful…so close to him…that scent of roses…she was intoxicating…

And _delicious_.

He felt it-the Hunger was coming. But he couldn't bite her now, not in a school hallway. There were still a few people wandering around this section. He tried to think of a plan…to gain access to her neck…

_Lunch. I can take her outside, to the back, and then…_He bit his tongue, trying to hold back his fangs. It was tough. In Vampire terms, he was becoming…_aroused_.

_She'll probably pass out, and that'll give me enough time to come up with some random story. She'll still be groggy-she won't question it._

_That is, if she even remembers… _He was almost drooling.

"Huh?" Gaara seemed to be lost in thought. She leaned closer to him. "Gaara? Are you okay?"

"What?" He came to, just in time to see…the concerned, lightly flushed face of Okino Rizu, just inches away from his. "Waagh!"

What happened next could only be considered 'specifically aimed divine torture'. (If such a thing even exists.) Gaara swung his arm, in shock, accidentally striking Rizu in the face. "Ohh!" she cried out, from surprise, and the force of the swing. She spun around, and as he landed on the ground, she landed on him.

'Splurtch'

"Uhh…" Gaara held his head. What the hell had just happened?

"Oww…" His attention suddenly turned, to Rizu, who was sprawled on top of him, her rear near a-how should he put it-very _sensitive_ part of the male anatomy. She was holding a hand to her face. And an oh so familiar scent was in the air…

At that moment, everything clicked.

Rizu's nose was bleeding, from the accidental blow.

And some of it had just happened to land on him.

It was right below his nose, above his mouth, and slightly on his lips. He was going _insane_-he could smell it, it was right there, he had to taste it.

So, licking carefully, he did.

Ecstasy is one word for this particular sensation that was soaring through Gaara's body. It was a feeling he had been denied for years. So many long, wasted years…the taste was simply delectable. He almost felt as if he were melting, melting into nothing…it was absolutely _wonderful_. Like the sweetest fruit, a taste of heaven itself…not that he'd ever be able to go there. But, who cared. She was his favorite flavor, in the entire world. He was sweating, and twitching. He wondered if this was similar to the addictions he always heard about on the news…those sad saps that were hooked on various drugs and chemicals.

No. This was far greater. It was more than a temporary fix. She _belonged_ to him. Her blood was _his_.

And he didn't have to pay a thing for it.

So it seemed.

He wanted more. He had to have more. He _would_ have more. Now, there was no one in the hallway; he could get away with it. He raised his head, fangs extending slightly…

'Sniffle' 'Sob'

Huh? That sound…what was that? As soon as it touched his ears, the pleasure was gone. Sitting up, he frowned, wondering where those depressing sounds were coming from, taking away his concentration and joy. And then, he happened to take a look at the shivering figure in his lap…

Rizu.

She was…crying??

Gaara sat up straight. _Crap. The moments ruined…gotta play it right…_ Now he was the caring friend, who repeated apologies while accessing the damage. "Rizu, oh, are you okay? I'm so sorry-I didn't mean to hit you! I guess I got startled, and"-

"Gaara…" Rizu's face turned to him. He winced. Her nose was running blood, and it was starting to spill over her left hand, which she had been using as a blocker. Her shining eyes were filled with tears-from the amount of blood, it had been a pretty powerful blow she'd received.

Part of him wanted to start lapping up all that spilt blood, but the other half wanted to…hold her tight. That sappiness did not sit well with him. He frowned for a brief moment.

"Oh, Gaara, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you like that! You hit your head-does it hurt? I didn't mean to! Please forgive me!" Although her words had a slight nasal tone to them, he understood them loud and clear.

_She's covered in blood, and she's worried about me?? I'm a freaking Vampire-doesn't bother me at all! I've dealt with much worse. _But of course, she couldn't know that.

"No, I'm fine. But we need to get you to the health room, now!" He got up, and carefully helped Rizu to her feet. She was still crying. "Are you-are you mad at me?"

He looked down at her. Was he _really_ so important to her? Did she _really_ care that much about him? Why wasn't she worrying about herself? Same as before… He sighed, and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders, using his right hand to help catch the blood flow. "Of course I'm not angry at you. It was my fault any of this happened."

The bell rang. He covered her face with his arm, so no one would stare. "Don't worry. You'll be cleaned up in no time. But stop crying, okay? That's going to make it worse."

She sniffed. "O…Okay."

He smiled. "Good girl." They headed down the hallway, to the health aid's office. As they walked, Gaara couldn't help noting that at one point, she shuffled a bit-closer to him. He didn't know why, but his heart skipped a beat…

After Rizu had been settled in on the examining table, Gaara had been sent to the bathroom, to wash his hands. "Get rid of all that gunk, you clumsy wretch!" was how the nurse had put it. He had glared at her, mentally jotting down her face and name…for 'future reference'. She obviously didn't know him either. She would eventually, though…

Once inside, he grinned wide, fangs extending in delight. Oh, he would get rid of it all, you could be _sure_ of that…

**A/N: YA-HA!! It's _finally_ here! It _finally_ happened! CHAPTER 6!! How are all of you feeling? Good? I hope so, b/c from here on, this story will, at last, begin to pick up the pace! But what a way to meet and greet, huh? I have NO idea how this scenario came to me...I was just writing, and it appeared. Maybe...I wanted their first encounter in 10 YEARS to be a memorable one? Or something like that? Well, there's no way either of them will EVER forget this...I hope I got the details of the bleeding right...as in, it's not impossible...? I haven't had a nosebleed in...about 10 yrs. myself, so...yeah. Hope it works. But anyways...what about you guys? Hope you're all satisfied with the intro, b/c up next, is MORE hormonal madness. And denial. In response to Animestar001's latest review (joy!), yes, Gaara is in denial. Serious denial. And he will stay in denial. For a long time. I give you..._GAARA AND RIZU IN UBER DENIAL!_ (cue fanfare)Yeah...I will take their denial to depths that no one's _ever_ seen before! (THIS IS NOT A CONTEST, YOU STUPID TWIT!) Shut up, Inner! You're not even a part of this story! I'm not talking to you!! Eheh...okay, sorry about that last bit. Too tempting. But, yeah, Gaara and Rizu will be in serious denial for a while...which will cause problems...and then, _EVENTUALLY_, they will be forced to give in...which will cause even MORE problems. The point is...I imagine that most relationships take a while to build, especially when you haven't seen the person in 10 FUCKING YEARS. And then, you find out he's a Vampire (later.) That's likely to throw a wrench in the smooth sailing, huh? So, yeah, if you've read this far, strap yourselves in-or abandon ship NOW-b/c it's going to be one hell of a ride. The roller coaster ain't gonna stop til the gears are broke and the tank is dead empty. In other words, it's a long fic...but don't worry, I can see the end in my head! Possibly. Or that might just be Inner changing the channel. Hope you all are okay with that...Anyways, that's all for this note. Ja-ne! MEOW! (INNER, GTFA!!)**


	8. 7: Developments

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the OC's (Original Characters): Rizu, Ayako, and…that's it. Oh, and this particular fanfic.**

"Ugh…this sucks…"

Rizu was sitting on the examining table in the health room, holding an ice pack up to her nose, a slightly stained tissue in her left hand. The bleeding had finally stopped, about 20 minutes ago, and she had gotten cleaned up. However, her nose was still a bit swollen and red. It was a little tough to breathe, too.

But, at least it wasn't broken. It was just irritating.

She'd only had 2 nosebleeds in her entire life. One, when she was 3-she'd walked right into a wall, for some reason-and the other, when she was 8-her estranged father had come to visit them…for the first and only time.

She shook her head. No need to remember that. That was then. It was a memory. A memory she didn't need to bring up. Things were different, and everything was alright now…

She placed the ice bag on her lap, and picked up a small mirror off the table. She looked at her face. The swelling had reduced; along with much of the redness…most that was left was from the cold of the pack. She could probably head to Art, for what was left of 3rd period.

She sighed. It made her sad, knowing that she was missing Art…she loved to draw. She had been looking forward to that class, ever since her first day of school had started creeping closer. 3 weeks…2 weeks…1 week…

'Knock knock'

She looked up, at the sound of the door. The knob turned, and in walked Gaara. She had almost forgotten that he had brought her here. He had been gone for quite some time. The nurse had just sent him to the bathroom to wash the blood off his hands…

Her expression drooped, and she cast her eyes down. She had probably stained his clothes, or something…her and her stupid blood. She sighed again.

"Hm?" Gaara walked over. She was upset…why? The blood had stopped flowing already, he could see. Not that this fact necessarily made him happy-but he didn't want his prize to bleed to death.

"Are you troubled?" She forced herself to meet his gaze. Miserable as she was, she couldn't deny his eyes, the power they held over her. They made her feel…so light… her inner pain softened just a little.

"Um…" She bit her lip before continuing. "I'm…really sorry, for causing all this trouble. You were gone for so long…did I…stain your clothes?" Instantly, she felt something tighten inside again, like an angry fist.

He sighed. When would she understand? "Rizu. Look at me straight. You _did not_, I repeat, _did not_ stain my clothes, or cause me _any_ pain whatsoever. It wasn't your fault. These things happen. I'm just happy that I met you again." He put on a smile, and saw her face begin to brighten.

"R-Really?"

"Yes. I was gone because I had to stop in at the Art room, to let them know where we were. That's all." Without realizing it, he had reached out and brushed back a long, stray strand of silky, golden-brown and red hair. His hand lingered, for a brief moment, before he pulled it back, in realization of what had just happened.

_Stupid hand,_ he thought, _I didn't tell it to do that. _Rizu's face was tinted with a hint of pale pink.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

He looked up at her, forgetting about the previous awkward motions of before. "For what?"

"Helping me, and being so kind…" His heart clenched. _Kind._ It was not a word he was used to… he hated the word, to put it simply. He would _never_ consider himself kind.

And if Rizu knew what he really was, she wouldn't either.

She could never know. At least for the moment.

For now, he'd play along with her compliment.

"Rizu, you're too sweet to me. Thank you. And, it was no problem. I don't mind helping _you_, anytime." She blushed deeper. His words were getting to her…

He smirked. He was gaining more trust with her…even if they were _friends_, they'd only met once, and hadn't seen each other since-10 years, to be exact. He had to show her what a _wonderful_ guy he was. Still was.

He had to admit, though…she was… _adorable_, like this. Blushing, holding the ice pack up near her nose, hair falling forward again, swinging her legs, her short skirt shifting with each movement…even with all that blood, she had been beautiful. Like an angel from hell. So innocent, and yet tainted…with his grasp.

_His._

She was _his_.

He had claimed her as his, and would find some way, somehow, to leave his mark. No one else would have her.

'Thunk'

The hollow sound had caught his attention. He had raised an eye, to see that Rizu was still swinging her legs, and had kicked the base of the table she sat on. He allowed himself to stare.

Such long legs…like a model…went on for as far as the eye could see…up to the hem of her miniskirt…he knew what lay under there. He knew her status. She was 100 virgin. Absolutely unspoiled, untouched. His lips curled slightly. Should he _really_ be thinking like that? Teenage hormones or not, she was his prey.

But she was so _entrancing_…

His eyes traveled up, to her middle, where her navel would be, then slowly, to her ribs, and then, her breasts. How _soft_ they must be…

At _that_ thought, he grew bright red, and shivered. How could he have let thoughts like _these_ cross his mind in the first place? That's why he couldn't stand most of his peers, let alone his own brother!

Rizu noticed his movement. "Gaara? Are you alright?" She hopped off the table, and kneeled on the floor next to him. She was concerned. "Is it your head? Did the nurse check it out?" Her eyes were so imploring…

"No, that's not it. I'm fine. And no, she didn't." Her eyes grew wide, and she got up as if to call. But he grabbed her wrist, and she looked down.

"It's fine. Trust me, it wasn't that bad. I've had worse-much worse." He cracked a small grin.

Her face saddened, and it took him a moment to realize that she must be thinking about when they first met; when he had been at the bottom of the hill, bruised and bloodied. He had pretty much admitted it back then, that he was picked on. It didn't happen anymore, though…

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice laced with empathy. Before he could reply, she had swung her arms around his neck. The move was startling-for both parties involved.

She was hugging him.

_She_ was _hugging_ _him_.

Why?

He stiffened. No one had _ever _hugged him before-not like _this_, anyway. The hugs his siblings had given him in the past were done out of mocking, and usually had hidden intentions. Like slamming him into the wall, or pushing him over the railing by the dining room…

Her body was so pleasing, her arms gentle. He could feel her chest, pressed between them. Her energy was peaceful, and she was so warm. He was practically drowning in the Aura of roses…

He inhaled the scent of her hair, her skin. A light fruit mixture greeted his nose playfully. She had taken a shower earlier.

So wonderful… it was so foreign to him…but he liked this feeling. He couldn't deny it. He _loved_ having her, this close to him.

_And not just for the blood…_

At that moment, he snapped back to reality-partly because of his thought, but also because of a sensation that had just taken place a bit…_lower, _on his body_._

_Oh, shit._

He had just…

He was frantic. _I have to get out of here. Before she sees! Get her to the classroom, and then…get the __hell __out of there!_

"U-Um," he stammered, as he abruptly ended the moment. Rizu stared, a bit confused as to what had just taken place. She had been just as stunned as he, and by her own actions… "If you're feeling better, we can catch the end of Art." He forced his eyes into hers, as if attempting to hypnotize.

No, he was just trying to keep her from looking _down_.

He shifted slightly, trying to push his pants up. If he could get them to crease…it would just look like his pants were really big, and he was sitting awkwardly.

_If_ she did the unthinkable, and looked.

"Alright…let's go." She perked up a bit. At least she'd get to _see_ the Art room.

They started out of the office, Gaara much more slowly, trailing behind her. At least the Art class wasn't too far, but it was still agonizing for him. It didn't really help being behind her, either…he could still see her rear (though he did his best not to focus on it). Oh, and the way she walked…he was _dying_ by the time he got her to the room, and then excused himself to the bathroom. He had to get rid of this…_thing_…

_Hormones are so fucking irritating!_ He thought inwardly, as he stomped down the hall to the restrooms. _All-powerful Vampires are NOT supposed to have to deal with THIS!_

As he passed through the door and by the sinks, he caught his reflection in one of the mirrors. His nose was bleeding again…

_Great__. Just wonder-fucking-ful._

He stepped inside a stall, and slammed the door shut.

**A/N: Hello, hello, my dear readers! And welcome, to the end of chapter 7! LOL. Did you enjoy? I hope so...sorry about the Gaara torture in this segment...I just couldn't resist. I don't know _how_ the thought came to me, but it did. And, I hadn't seen anyone else try anything like this with his character before, so...besides, I thought it was funny. In a weird way. And, of course, if you have one, then the other _can't_ be too far behind. I love nosebleeds. Not having them, mind you, just...them as a gag. What they represent. So freaking amusing...anyway, next chapter, another familiar face to the Naruto-verse will show up. Will they be friend, or foe? You know I won't tell you. You'll have to wait and see. So just be patient. Okay? Oh, and, in response to Animestar001's latest review (hoorah! glad you enjoyed the last chapter!), yes, Temari and Kankuro will be showing up later. It just wouldn't be a party without them. They will appear in...ch. 9, I believe. Hope their characterizations are alright...they will change, over time, so first impressions can be deceiving. Random thought: can you guys guess who the science teacher was supposed to be? (LOL. It's so freaking obvious.) Oh, yeah, I've also been thinking...eventually, I will have to do a dedication to all my loyal followers/reviewers. I just have to figure out when. And hopefully, more people will R & R before then. So I'll have a nice long list! Yay! Spread the word! Alright, see ya laters! Ja-ne! **


	9. 8: New Face

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the OC's (Original Characters): Rizu, Ayako, and…that's it. Oh, and this particular fanfic.**

**A/N: Before I get started on the proceedings of Ch. 8, I figured now would be as good a time as any to say 'arigato gozaimasu!' to all my reviewers/subscribers/favoriters for this fic. SURPRISE! It's shout-out time! So, here you go!**

**.Animestar001: Hey there! Thank you so much for all the nice long reviews! They really brighten my day! I appreciate all your thoughts and pointers, and I enjoy your questions. It's even better when I have an answer for them. Thanks for making me feel welcome. :)**

**.Lela Rye: Hey! I haven't heard from you in a while! But I still want to say thanks for the reviews! Glad that the concept of a gay Sasuke made you smile, and wasn't a turn-off. I aim for smiles. Yay! Don't worry-the party will be explained in due time. Hope you enjoy it! Thanks again! :)**

**.Elven-Fire-Princess: Hello! Thanks for adding my story to your faves! I checked out your OC fanfic as well-it's pretty cool! Don't be afraid to stop by and say hi sometime, okay? I love comments-lets me know how I'm doing, and whether I'm successful at my ultimate goal-creating a fanfic that I'm happy with, and that other people are happy with. Thank you again! :)**

**.itachi girl88: Thanks for adding my story to your alerts! I feel so accomplished...feel free to drop me a line, anytime! Tell me if you're having fun with this fic? Okay? :)**

**.sillydarkrose: Hi! Thanks for the subscription! Glad my fic is cool enough to make it to your list. I wouldn't mind hearing from you, though. I like to know who my audience is. That's all. It's a joy, for me, to read reviews/comments, where people are telling me what they enjoy about my fic, or even what I can improve on-nobody's perfect. Thank you very much, again! :)**

**Alrighty! Now...onto ch. 8! BANZAI! (moo)  
**

'Murmur, Chatter'

"…And then I was like, no way! You _so_ did not! And she was all…"

"Man, why can't they serve us some good food, for once? This stuff is shit!"

"…stupid test, stupid Science! I'll never memorize it all in time! God, I hate this!"

'Munch, Munch'

'Crumple'

"So, do you wanna go to the mall after school? I just got paid, and…"

'Giggle'

Rizu sighed, and twirled her fork in the bunch of noodles on her plate. At least, she _thought_ they were noodles. She couldn't be sure. The odor coming from them…it was _epic_. And not in a good way.

Gaara had guided her to the cafeteria, and had helped find a table, too, before going off to get his own meal. Why on Earth he didn't get his food at the same time as her confused her to no end. Oh, well…boys. They just _have_ to play gentleman…or something like that.

So right now, she was alone…looking at the pasta-blob on her plate, as if it were going to suddenly strike up a conversation with her. She sighed again.

"Hey! You! Skully-girl!"

"Hmm?" She looked up. Towering over her (only because she was sitting down), were 3 girls. One had black hair in 2 short pigtails, the second had curly blond hair, and the third had a ponytail the color of red dirt. (She wasn't being mean, it was the truth. Her hair was the exact same color.)

"Um…yes? Can I help you?" At that moment, she realized that all 3 were glaring.

"Don't play dumb with us! We know you're new, but you can't hide it!"

"We saw you! With _our_ Sasuke."

"Yeah, acting all helpless…you were _so_ flirting!"

"You don't need a guide! Find your classes yourself, bitch!"

Rizu was taken aback by their hostility. A familiar sensation began to rise in her lower gut…the fight-or-flight. She remembered how many times it had happened before…it never turned out well.

"Excuse me?" she managed to reply. She felt the feelings of rage and guilt, fighting for control of her conscious. She hoped she wouldn't break down…in the cafeteria at her new school, of all places!

Still, she'd had scarier things happen in public before…

The girl with pigtails reached forward and shoved her, hard. Rizu almost fell off the bench. At that moment, her eyes narrowed. Old memories…ones she hoped she'd never have to see again…came to the surface in her mind's eye. The rage had won.

"Don't touch me." Her voice was low and rough.

"What? You gonna do something?"

Rizu stood up. Her fists were clenched. She was a gentle, easygoing person. There were _very_ few things that could set her off,_ especially_ in public, but _this_ just happened to be one of them.

_Bullies._

Those who picked on others, for whatever reason. Maybe they thought they were entitled to it, or perhaps they were just bored. Rizu didn't care. The self-hatred burned inside…she needed it gone.

She had come to Konoha for a new beginning…not to suffer all over again. It seemed there were still others who didn't understand… her face began to twist into a mask of fury.

However, before the adrenaline could start fully coursing through her veins, she heard someone yell, "Hey!"

It was another female.

And she was coming towards them.

But what were her intentions?

This new face stood before the 3, who were visibly cringing.

_Huh?_ Was all Rizu could think. The anger began melting away…her harassers were afraid…

"You 3," the girl began, "have no right to attack this girl! She's new! And Sasuke-san was her guide! Get over it! You don't _own_ him, nor do you have the right to be rude to her! Grow up! He wouldn't like you anyway, even if you were the last girls on Earth!" At the last line, she smirked. She already knew had had no interest at all in girls. She'd known it for the past few years.

"Whatever. Let's go." The 3 retreated. Rizu was stunned. She sat back down.

_If it wasn't for this person…I would've…I might have…_she couldn't bring herself to imagine the results. All that mattered was that her new world was safe. She tried to speak.

"…Wow." Was all she could come up with. She turned up to her savior, and tried again. "Thank you so much, um…" she trailed off.

The girl who stood there had bright pink hair, falling to her shoulders, and flashing green eyes. She wore a silky red button-up top, and navy jeans with track sneakers.

When she heard Rizu, she looked down, and smiled.

"Don't mention it! They're fangirls. Irritating, and, at times, dangerous. There are a lot of them here, so be careful, okay? Those 3 were particularly dense. Starting a fight in the caf…they should know better!" At this, the girl sighed, and sat down next to her.

Rizu could only stare. After a few moments, she managed to say, "Um…I like your hair. That's a cool color."

The other girl looked at her. "Really? Well-thank you! It's all natural!" She grinned.

"Lucky. I wish I had hair like that."

"Oh, come now! What's wrong with your hair? I think it's quite lovely!" She chuckled. "At least you don't get stuck with annoying nicknames, like 'pinky', and 'bubblegum', and-oh, my favorite-billboard-brow!" She threw up her arms in mock triumph.

Rizu scrunched her nose. "Billboard-brow? I don't get it."

The pink haired girl pointed. "My forehead. It's huge."

"Really? I didn't notice…" the other girl raised her eyebrow in slight surprise. "…oh, well, you're not alone. I hate my forehead, too." She rolled her eyes. The pink haired girl's widened.

"You have forehead problems?"

"Yep. That's why I have bangs. But, at least this hairstyle fits me…I think." At this, Rizu tilted her head.

"Oh, don't be afraid of it! Or, do you like your bangs?"

"I'm happy with them. But thanks anyway, for the boost of confidence."

She flashed the 'victory' sign. "No problem! Hey, by the way, my name's Haruno Sakura! I was in your Homeroom this morning! Anyway, could you tell me yours again? It was kind of hard to hear…sorry!"

"Rizu. Okino Rizu."

_Hmm, interesting name_, Sakura thought. _She's nice, too-rather soft spoken, though… she seems very on-edge. Kind of like Hinata-chan, except…_

She pushed the thought away. She didn't even know her that well yet! She couldn't be certain if she was hiding something-it was probably just first day nerves. Being the new kid at school can do that to you.

"Cool! It's nice to meet you, Rizu! So, how do you like it here so far?"

"It's…alright. I'm getting to my classes and everything. Although…I missed Art…" at this, she felt a little twinge of sadness.

"Oh? How come?"

"I had a nosebleed, and had to go to the nurses."

"Oh…Ohh! I see!" Sakura was grinning again. She elbowed Rizu in the ribs lightly. "Only here for one day, and you've already found someone! Who's the lucky pick?"

At this, Rizu blushed. "Oh, no, it's not like that! It was an accident! I-I startled someone, and they happened to bump me!"

Sakura frowned slightly. "Really? Who?"

"Oh, my friend"-

"Haruno. You're in my spot."

"Huh?" She looked up.

"Oh, hey, Gaara! You're finally back! I was beginning to wonder!" Rizu smiled at him. "You already know Sakura-san?"

Sakura's jaw dropped, through the floor. No. Way. In. Hell. _Gaara_…Sabaku no Gaara…was _friends_…with a _new student?!_

_And it was a girl??_

When did the world go crazy?

"Excuse me, Rizu-san. I need to 'borrow' Gaara for _one_ moment. Be right back, 'kay?"

Rizu blinked. "Okay."

"What-" Gaara started to reply, before he was dragged off to a semi-nearby corner.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Sakura turned to him. "Okay. Spill."

His eyes narrowed. "Spill what?"

She rolled hers. "Oh, don't play dumb, Gaara! You know what I mean! Tell me…since when do you take an interest in people and socializing? Especially _new, cute, female_ students? Hm?" Sakura crossed her arms.

"Haruno…" She simply continued to stare. It was no use. Although he could be fierce, he'd known Sakura for too long. She'd been one of the few who'd never bullied him. And he knew she didn't scare easily. He ran a hand through his blood-red locks before replying.

"We've…known each other. Since we were 7." At this, Sakura perked up. He'd known her for all this time? And hadn't mentioned it?

"We only met once, but…kind of…formed a bond. And, now she's here. We have a little history. That's all." At this, his cheeks flushed slightly-and only for a moment. But Sakura wasn't blind. She had seen.

A huge smile appeared on her face. "Ohhh, I get it now!" He frowned. He didn't like her enthusiasm…

She leaned over and whispered, "_You _like _her_, don't you? I can _tell_!"

"What?!" Gaara practically leapt back. "No I don't! She's just an old friend…"

_My only friend…unless you count Uzumaki and dog boy._

"Yeah, yeah." Sakura waved his answer aside. "I've heard it all before."

"No-you don't-it's-" he started, but she cut him off.

"Don't worry, I won't tell! It's not my place to break _that_ kind of news!" She was grinning like a lunatic now. "I'll leave you 2 alone, to do some… 'catching up', okay?"

"I"- he tried again, but she was already heading back to their table and a waiting Rizu.

"Well, I gotta get going, but I'll see you later, okay? Don't be shy-you're totally welcome to come hang with me and my crew anytime! For now, I can give you my number. Let's see…" Pulling out a small notepad and a mini pen from her back pocket, she began to write. Sakura was always prepared.

"…here you go! Don't be a stranger now, alright?" She turned to leave. "Have a good rest of Lunch! Bye, Gaara!" She waved, and then took off. Gaara sat down, next to Rizu.

"Well, she was nice." She was smiling, although she was a bit stunned. She had met someone new, and they had given her their phone number, on her first day. This was a new experience for her.

"Hm," Gaara answered. All he could think of was how she had accused him of liking Rizu. That wasn't it at all. I mean, sure, she was pretty, and sweet, among other things, but that's not why he had his eye on her. She was his prize, his elixir. And, a friend, he supposed. Nothing more, nothing less.

_Jeez, why do people keep thinking that I like her? First Uchiha and now Haruno…they must be losing their minds._

_I, the great Vampire Heir, __Sabaku __no __Gaara__, in love? Bullshit._

_The __only__ one I love is __me__. __Nothing__, and __no __one__ ,else._

_She…is merely a desert, of sorts, a 'drug', if you will._

_Only another prey._

_(Albeit a sexy prey…)_

While he was deep in thought, he didn't seem to notice that his left leg was right against Rizu's, creating a bit of warmth between them…especially since it was moving. She noticed it, though she didn't say anything...she had no idea how to phrase it. Back and forth, his calf almost-caressing hers… By the time they headed outside, Rizu's face was as red as Gaara's hair.

**Extra A/N: Alrighty, Chapter 8! I hope you enjoyed! I also hope that the whole cafeteria sequence was handled well enough...I had to edit this chapter _so much _before uploading it, and then I had to review it again. Is it weird that Sakura was nice to Rizu? I'm not sure...she just seems like the outgoing type to me. Plus, I've seen too many fics where OC's don't get along with the females, and they totally bash them...I hate that. I refuse to bash. Unless there's a reason, like competition-that's the only thing I can really think of, in terms of a reason for someone like Sakura to not particularly care for a person, and since Sasuke is gay-I wanted Rizu to get along with the girls...although she's not very used to the socializing scene. But anyways, let me know what you think. I like hearing from you guys. Okey-dokey! Next chapter, is all about Gaara...mostly. Yes, now we'll get to take a sneak peek at his home life. His 'crib', if you will. LOL. And...his siblings! Whee! I'm actually a bit excited, for once...I hope you all enjoy their characterizations and interactions with each other! 'crosses fingers' Oh, and BTW: I have another fanfiction out: it's a Death Note fanfiction called _'Welcome to Psychosis'_. It's...uhh...different, to say the least. I enjoy the concept, though. It's another OC /AU fic, and it involves Ryuk. Some random ideas that were floating around in my head for the LONGEST time...But that one's doing rather poorly. I uploaded it on Saturday, and so far, it has 2 chapters...it hasn't broken the 50 hits mark yet, no reviews, and no favorites/subscriptions. THAT makes me depressed...it may not be the usual, like what everybody's used to, but I put a lot of effort into it. And although I'll keep on writing it (finished ch. 3, working on ch. 4), it's still painful, to have everyone just pass you by. If you could, please, PLEASE, check it out...(Yes...this A/N has become a vehicle for self promotion...I suck...)...ANYWAYS...ja-ne. **


	10. 9: Happy Family Time

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also do not own any of the bands or movies mentioned in this chapter. I only own the OC's (Original Characters): Rizu, Ayako, and…that's it. Oh, and this particular fanfic.**

**A/N: Before we start this chapter, I want to do another shout-out to all my awesome reviewers/favoriters/subscribers of this fic! Unfortunately, it won't be as personalized as before, but still, I love you all. Here you go! Animestar001, Lela Rye, itachi girl88, sillydarkrose, BrucasxForever, and Elven-Fire-Princess! My utmost thanks and appreciation goes out to you. You all rock! Alright, now on with the show! Whee!  
**

"Augh, how many more laps to go??"

"I don't know…I already lost count!"

It was 6th period, P.E, a.k.a. the last class of the day. Gai-sensei (their crazy, youth obsessed teacher), had decided that the boys should do about 200 laps around the track. This was not received well by most of them-except that one crazy kid, Lee or whoever. He was like a mini-Gai, and had taken on the challenge with gusto.

A few students had already given up, and were collapsed on the grass. Gaara glanced at them as he passed, before turning away. Humans were so weak…

The girls, on the other hand, were assigned to do regular exercises-push-ups, sit-ups, stretching-that sort of thing. Gaara slowed down. He decided to take a quick break, and enjoy the view. His eyes wandered over to Rizu.

Even sweating in the gym uniform, she still held a strange radiance. She was just finishing up 25 push-ups-more than most of the girls were doing-and was now stretching, reaching for the ground. God, she was so slender…and those long legs…he imagined wrapping an arm around her tiny waist…pulling her in close to him…staring into those swirling eyes of hers, where he would lose all control…it was like another world in there…

"Urk! Not again!" He fiercely shook his head. He didn't want any more thoughts like those popping into his head. She was his treat. Nothing more.

As he turned to look across the track, however, he noticed that someone else had their eye on his prize…

He growled. "_Uchiha."_

Sasuke had stopped running and was now standing in place, watching Rizu intently. His face was a mixture of confusion and fascination.

"I warned him…" Gaara resumed running, but when he reached Sasuke, he purposely shoved him, causing him to fall. Gaara smirked.

"_Whoops_. Oh, well." He turned to continue his laps.

"Sabaku!" Sasuke spat, slowly rising to his feet. "What's your problem? I'm not even allowed to _look_ at her?"

"Yes," Gaara hissed, facing him. "That's exactly right."

"You should be nicer to me, you know. After all, I practically _gave_ her to you." He was glaring, his blue-black eyes trying to bore into Gaara's pale green ones.

"I have to go to your stupid party. This is payback." Gaara's eyes flashed.

"Oh, yeah? Well, payback's a _bitch_, remember that." Sasuke leaned forward. "You ain't seen _nothing _yet." Gaara clenched his fists.

"Hey!" Someone had interrupted their fight. They turned to look. Gaara groaned.

Hyuuga Neji stood near them, pale pearl eyes scanning over both of them with apparent disdain. His long, dark brown hair hung down his back in a loose ponytail. Neji was the heir to a third Vampire clan. He also had a cousin, the terrified little thing named Hinata. She was his age, lived with him, and even attended Konoha High. But she wasn't important right now.

Gaara couldn't stand Neji. Why? Oh, maybe because of the fact that he had a _bad _superiority complex. And Gaara hated snobs.

"You two," Neji growled, "knock it off. This is not the place to be having your petty fights. No wonder your families are so lowly-they have heirs like you. I'm not surprised. Be more civil. You're acting like a bunch of human twits." He turned to leave. "Act like _real _Vampires, why don't you?" With that, he resumed his laps.

"Stupid, stuck-up son of a bitch." Gaara started his laps again. Sasuke followed. Although they may be enemies, this was one thing they had in common-they both _despised _Hyuuga with a passion. So this immense dislike managed to tide over their feelings for the moment.

For the moment.

**...**

'CLICK'

'SLAM'

Gaara had just arrived at home. He hadn't really managed to talk to Rizu after the bell rang-she was gone in a flash, and he didn't want to search through the crowds. So, he'd just started walking.

"Oi, is that you, brat?" someone groaned from the parlor. He knew it was his older brother, Kankuro. He'd probably gotten drunk again and passed out the night before. Gaara headed to the couch. Sure enough, his older brother was suffering the effects of a full-blown hangover. His brown hair was sticking up at all angles, his eyes were bloodshot, and the tattoos on his face didn't help his sickly appearance much. His clothes were stained also. With what, Gaara didn't want to know. He was simply thankful that his Symbol hadn't taken up most of his face.

"_Brother_. I see that, once again, you've wasted your time in a bottle of booze." He headed to the kitchen.

"Hey, shut up, you little prick! Urg…" Kankuro rolled over onto his side, rubbing the back of his head. He couldn't sit up just yet.

"Takes one to know one." He reached into the fridge, and pulled out a can of soda. Just because they're Vampires didn't mean they couldn't enjoy some human perks.

"Uhhh…when I'm not so sick, I am gonna kill you for that, Gaara." Kankuro pulled a throw pillow over his head. "And shut off the fucking lights! God…"

"He's not here right now. How may I help you?" Gaara leaned over the back of the couch, and placed his cold can against Kankuro's arm. He groaned, though it was muffled.

"Just try to take me on. I'll take you down, just as I did before. _All_ the times before." He extended a finger, and the nail began to grow, into a long, sharp claw. He swiped its edge against his brother's arm, and was pleased when he heard him cry out. Blood began to trickle down.

"You little sadist!" This just made Gaara grin. "Thank you." With that, he headed up the stairs.

He couldn't stand his brother. He was an alcoholic, as well as a complete womanizer. He would always get his prey buzzed out of their minds before he fed. Just the mere thought was enough to make Gaara queasy-he could feel his throat start to burn, and his stomach start tensing up. He pushed the imagery and sensations aside.

And for all his threats, Gaara knew that Kankuro couldn't lay a damn hand on him. Everyone in their family knew this-Gaara was the strongest member of the clan, if not one of the strongest Vampires out there. No one could touch him. As far as Vampires went, he was a work of art. Neji could preen all he wanted…he couldn't hold a candle to him.

His siblings, on the other hand…Kankuro was a drunkard with the Gift of Manipulation. He could easily control his victims, like puppets. But he used it mainly for pleasure. _That_ kind of pleasure.

His elder sister, Temari, had the Gift of Air. She could control the winds, from a slight breeze to tornados, and everything in between. But, she too, was lazy. She liked to party. She was a social butterfly, with how many notches in her belt. And once she got tired of her lovers, she simply turned them into her next meals. A sickening cycle.

_Well, at least they __know__ what their Gifts are…_Gaara shook the discouraging thought away. So what? He didn't need a Gift. He was powerful enough as is. Besides, that had nothing to do with the current matter on his mind.

Both of his siblings disgusted him. They had no motivation, no pride in what they were. They were no better than their prey. They were weak. No matter that Temari went to community college or that both had part-time jobs. By Vampire standards, they were failures.

Gaara was about to open the door to his room when he heard the bathroom door shut. He looked up to see Temari, obviously just having woken up. Her blond hair was pulled into 4 pigtails, which were disheveled at the moment. Her clothes hung off of her frame, baggy and crinkled. Apparent leftovers from one of her previous relationships. Her dark green eyes were slightly reddened.

"Uh? Gaara? Issat you?" She was slurring. Another victim of a hangover. Not as bad as Kankuro's, though.

She took a few steps towards him. "Jeez, my fucking head…do we still have any aspirin?"

"Hm. We should. If Kankuro hasn't downed it all." Gaara opened his door, and walked inside. Surprisingly, Temari followed. He looked at her. "What?"

She leaned over, and he backed away. "What?" Now he was annoyed. She knew better than to invade his personal space like this…

"You…" she started. "You…you…smell."

_I smell? What the hell?_ He pushed her. "Gee, thanks. Get out of here. You reek of alcohol. Among other things."

She grinned. "No, no, not like that. You have…someone else's scent on you."

He wrinkled his nose. "Kankuro?"

"No, no, oh, God, no. It's different. Way different." She paused for a moment. "All I know is, it's not from a Vampire." She glanced at him. "You fed earlier?"

"N-No, not really," For some reason, he couldn't look her in the eye now. He knew she could smell Rizu on him. He felt his cheeks flush. "Just…a little…"

"Hmm. Well, whatever. They sure smell good, though." She walked out.

Gaara exhaled sharply, and placed his soda on the nightstand, before flopping onto his bed. Arms crossed behind his head, he began to scan his room.

It was the same as always; nothing had changed in the last decade. Same dark, blood red walls, rounded, double bed with the soft, silky black sheets and matching pillowcases. The torn black curtains over his large glass window panes, which he had shredded one night 2 years back, out of frustration of being unable to hunt for fresh blood. He hated drinking from a straw, like a kid's juice carton.

His walk-in closet with the mirrors on the doors. His chest of drawers with the slash marks running up the sides. 2 of the items in his room that held clues as to what he was like. Mostly dark-colored clothes, red and black, with a small handful of blue, and a bit of white. A lot of them were ripped, torn, cut, shortened, and a few had strange patches sewn on for no reason. (There was also a decent collection of knives hidden in the back of the last drawer, mostly from some of his stupider meals, who had actually thought that they, a wanna-be gangster, could take him down. Why he hid them is anyone's guess. Maybe his siblings would think he had a bizarre fetish, or something.)

Only his interests grew different. As he became older, the posters started going up: heavy metal bands, and a couple of movies. Slipknot, Chimaira, Fear Factory… Freddy vs. Jason, Sweeny Todd, The Crow. You get the picture. No Vampire flicks, ugh-they were absolutely_ ridiculous_, the majority of them, as to how they portrayed their kind. All simpering and moody, pretty-boys, and wrought with so much drama, and the whole sun issue, and the running water bit, plus the religion thing, 'we hate crosses and whatnot', etc…you may as well call them Emos with extra oral appendages. He scoffed.

_Anyways…back to the more pressing matters at hand_.

_Okino Rizu-how do I claim her blood? Today's attempt didn't get a chance to work out…_

He frowned. Should he just keep the same plan-go after her at Lunch-and hope that he could actually put it into effect tomorrow?

"Maybe," he said aloud.

With that, he sighed, and opened his soda. He pulled on a pair of headphones from under his bed, along with his CD player (yeah, Gaara's old-fashioned), and began listening to whatever was in there from last time.

"Children of Bodom. Sweet."

He closed his eyes, still holding the can, and, cranking up the volume, leaned back into his pillows.

**A/N: WELCOME, ONE AND ALL! AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN! MUHAHAHAHAHA! LOL. Okay, that's enough. I am _so_ sorry-due to the way I've been updating (once a week), the Halloween episode of this fic (ch. 25-26, a 2 parter) won't be showing up until...God, I'm not sure when. At this rate, we may be in New Years by the time it reaches that point. So, again, I apologize. Hope celebrating the holidays haphazardly doesn't offend anyone out there...but, I've decided that to make up for it, I'm going to add not one, but TWO chapters with this update!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Consider this my Halloween gift to you! 'smiles creepily' Alright, now, back to this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! It was, I must say, just a bit amusing to portray his siblings this way. But that's all that would come to mind. They're something of a fractured family, and, although Vampires, it just didn't seem to mesh to have them all extremely elegant and perfect and eerie. That could be someone else's fic. Not mine. I wanted to show them a little more...realistically, if that makes any sense. His siblings seem to be more on the social side, anyways. (But not at the moment, as they are hungover. LOL.) Don't worry, though-they'll show off what they're truly capable of-later on. For now...just enjoy the drunken retarded humor. Okay, next time-Gaara wants to try and put his plan into action-again. He and Rizu become a bit closer, and-what's this? Gaara's rage has been provoked! Oh, woe unto whoever bears the brunt of his fury...Alright, see you next time! And, has anyone checked out my Death Note fanfic that I mentioned the last time? Please spread the word. Reviews are love! Just-(OKAY, OKAY! ENOUGH! I think they get it!) Eheheh...whoops. I was about to start ranting, wasn't I? Sorry...alright, Ja-ne. Moo. **


	11. 10: Getting to Know You

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also do not own the band or any of their songs mentioned in this chapter. I only own the OC's (Original Characters): Rizu, Ayako, and…that's it. Oh, and this particular fanfic.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS/FAVERS/SUBSCRIBERS! YOU EQUAL EPIC WIN, POCKY, AND JACK-O-LANTERNS! (Did you know they originally used turnips?) Here you go, guys/girls! Enjoy!  
**

'Chirp, chirp'

'TWEET'

"Oh, shut UP!"

'CRACK'

It was 7:00 am on Thursday, and Gaara was getting ready to head out to school, as usual. He was finishing off his breakfast, sharing the table with a sleepy Kankuro and an irritated Temari. Currently, she was threatening the birds outside of the kitchen window. And, if his hearing was correct, she had just cracked the glass.

He shot her an exasperated look. "Knock it off. You're going to have to pay for that, you know. "

"But the fuckers won't quit!" She whined. "My head feels like it's gonna explode!"

"That's why-don't drink and you won't have to deal with hangovers. Idiot." He stood up, and brushed a few crumbs off his clothes.

Today, he was dressed in an old, torn up fishnet long sleeve with a faded Murderdolls t-shirt over it. A pyramid stud cuff graced his left wrist. He completed the look with a pair of baggy, ripped navy jeans. His heavy boots and jacket were by the front door. Temari eyed him, a spoon in hand.

"Ugh, Gaara. Your shirt…it makes me wanna hurl. How can you stand this stuff?" She swung a limp arm towards him.

"Better than your shit." At this, Kankuro, who had practically been comatose in his cereal, let out a snort, and promptly began coughing. Gaara smiled, and left for the day.

As he walked the familiar route, 2 major things were on his mind. One, Sasuke's stupid party was tomorrow, which he considered the worst start to a weekend in the history of forever. And two…

He still hadn't gotten a chance to carry out his plan regarding Rizu.

All day yesterday, there was always, _always_, someone in the way. Whether it be a teacher, like Anko-sensei, who wanted to talk to her about her artwork, or Naruto, who couldn't take a hint, or Sakura, who just had to introduce her to her entire posse. At the end of the day, Gaara was ready to tear his hair out. He had been so furious over the lack of progress that he had practically _decapitated_ his meal when he went out hunting that night. And when he arrived home, looking and smelling like road kill, Temari had almost killed him with her hairbrush. He had locked himself in the bathroom, and taken a shower. At least that had shut her up about his smell.

He ran a hand through his shocking red hair, and then proceeded to let it linger for a moment on his 'love' tattoo, before bringing it back to his side. Hopefully, today would produce better results…

Finally, he had reached the school. He started across the field.

"Gaara! Good morning!" That sweet voice…the scent of roses…

He looked to his right. There she was, her sweet pink lips curved into a delicate smile on her face. Her eyes were bright, and her cheeks were flushed.

"Good morning, Rizu. It's nice to see you here so early." He returned the smile._ Looking good, as usual. _Today, she had on an oversized black shirt with a picture of a hanging stick-figure and the words 'Bite Me' underneath, along with a pair of tight black Capri's, complete with a little demon design on the left pocket, and a chain. On her feet were black and red high-tops. Her long hair was pulled back into a low ponytail.

She had finally reached his side. "I like your shirt. You listen to them, too?"

His eyes widened. She knew them? Interesting…most girls, even the self-labeled Goths and headbangers, tended to stay away from these guys…

"Yes. I do." He gazed at her, waiting for a reply.

"Cool. I like 'Welcome to the Strange', 'Dead in Hollywood', and 'Love at First Fright'. Among many others." She grinned. "Not exactly 'becoming' for a young lady, but…"

"Oh, no-I actually find it quite-_attractive_." He emphasized the last bit, with a hint of a sensual tone. She blushed. That's what he wanted.

_**But it's true…**_his thoughts chided. _**It makes her unique…rare…and not shy to violence…or blood…**_

He ignored the voice. "Most of the girls here are hip-hop fanatics, and the other 2 groups are either proclaimed Emos or preps. Very sheltered. And I hate the idea of labeling oneself. Anyways…I listen to many other genres, too. Though you might not guess it right away." He started towards the school steps, and motioned for her to follow. She did. "How about you?"

"Um…I like oldies…and techno…and new age…" She hung her head, as if confessing to a crime. He noticed this.

"Don't be embarrassed, Rizu. It's not like you should feel guilty. If anything, be happy. Be happy that you have a brain. You're allowing yourself freedom-the freedom of self-expression." He looked down at her tiny figure, staring up in admiration. Apparently, someone from her past had her under the impression that she was doing something wrong.

_Oh, such small minds out there, in the great wide world…_

That's why he was the Hunter, and they were the Hunted.

"Thank you…" Her voice brought him back to the glass doors. He pushed one, and held it open for her. As they started down the hall, he asked, "For what?"

"For…not making fun of me, for accepting me…as I am." She smiled at him again, her cheeks flushed. God, she was so cute! Like a little kid, or a puppy. So _innocent…_

"Of course. No one should have to hide. I wish more people understood this…" He frowned slightly.

"Gaara…?" She trailed off.

"Yeah?" He glanced over.

"You're really sweet. I'm glad I met you, all those years ago. You're an awesome friend. One of my only ones…" At this, she leaned against him lightly, her hair brushing against his neck. He felt his heart quicken.

_God, she knows how to make a guy go nuts_…he wanted to reach out, and hold her close…her soft, tiny frame, pale complexion…pretty lips…touch them…

He stood up straight. _I thought it was clear already that I can't think things like these! Sheesh!_

_Wait-_his thoughts switched. _Did she just say that I…was one of her…only friends? But how can that be? She should have dozens of friends… _He looked at her. She wasn't leaning on him now, and her eyes were focused on the ground.

As they headed down the corridor, he noticed Sakura and her group. _Great. Just great. First obstacle of the day. Well, at least she's farther ahead…might be able to dodge them…_

But, as he was trying to find an alternate route, the whispers started up again.

"It's him…that creep…"

"Geez, who has hair that shade of red?"

"He's scary…"

"No one likes him…even the teachers. Total loner loser."

"Yeah. Totally."

"He's a violent psycho; what do you expect?"

"Hey, but what's with that chick following him?"

"Isn't she the new kid?"

"Probably forcing her to hang with him, or something."

"Or maybe she's his bitch."

"She's just as weird looking as he is…freak."

At the last line, Gaara snapped. He didn't care what they thought of him…he could deal with them for that any day…but he would make them_ pay_ for those last ones. The last thing he needed was for his prize to become an emotional wreck because of a few dicks who didn't know how to keep their fat mouths shut. Besides…they should know by now…

Anything related to Sabaku no Gaara was off limits.

But he couldn't take them on now. Not with Rizu right here.

He knew that if she saw this, she would become afraid of him.

_Not_ what he was aiming for.

What to do…

And then it hit him, like lightning: Haruno.

Sakura could distract her. She could take her away somewhere…

He could hear the snickering behind him, and knew he had to hurry-before he really did lose it in front of Rizu. So he put this plan into action.

"Hey, Rizu! Look! It's Sakura!" She perked up.

"Hey! Haruno!" The pink haired girl turned around. When she saw Gaara, she frowned, but when she saw the figure next to him, she smiled and rushed over.

"Hey, Rizu!" The other girl smiled, and returned the greeting.

"Hm?" Sakura looked down, to see Gaara tugging on her arm. "Rizu, I'm going to have a quick word with Sakura-san, okay? Stay here-we'll be right back, and then you 2 can hang out." She nodded. Sakura was confused.

As soon as they were out of range, Sakura raised her eyebrows. "What's going on?"

He sighed. His desire to break, to fight, to destroy, was growing… "Listen, I need you to take Rizu with you and your posse, far away from this area."

"What?" Sakura cocked her head. "Why?"

"Because I'm about to do something that I don't want _her_ to see…" he turned slightly, glaring at the 3 offenders in the corner.

Her eyes widened. She was familiar with Gaara's penchant for violence. "Gaara, no! Just let it go! Is your pride really worth it?"

"Not me-her." He nodded in Rizu's direction. "I will _not_ have her here, in Konoha, with people talking shit behind her back! Those assholes had the _nerve_, to…" He shook with anger and restraint. "They're getting too bold, anyways…time to take 'em down a few pegs."

"Gaara"- Sakura began. But his glare cut her off.

"…Very well." With that, she headed back to where Rizu was waiting. Although she didn't agree with his choices, she couldn't stop him. And, it was kind of nice, in a scary way, to know that Gaara was willing to stand up for his friend. But still…

"Hey, Rizu! Come walk to homeroom with me and the gang!" Sakura was flashing a big smile.

"Really? Oh, but…" she looked up at Gaara. She didn't want him to be left out…

"It's alright. I have a couple things that I need to do. Go on." He smiled inwardly at her expression-she was worried about him.

"Are you sure?" He nodded. "Alright. See you then!" They headed down the hall, to the waiting group. After a few moments, they started walking away. Once they turned the corner, Gaara began to grin.

His _evil_ grin.

It was time to have some fun with those little upstart pricks…

**A/N: WHEE! This is what happens when I am a blond! Seriously! I AM DEIDARA-SAMA! HEAR MY BOMBS ROAR! LOL. Okey-dokey, how'd you like this lil' 'trick-or-treat'? Let me know...I want Gaara to still keep his sadistic side, and yet, at the same time, start to slowly realize that, yes, he does have a heart, and it does work, contrary to popular belief. Was he sappy when explaining his reasons to Sakura? Did it seem to fit well enough? I was trying to make it seem like he was doing it more for him...but he was still doing it for Rizu too, without overflowing fluff. Gaara is bad-ass! And I want that to show, along with his newly discovered heart...if ANY of this is making sense to you, PLEASE let me know...I think I lost myself a few words back. O.O Anyways...yep. Oh, yeah, before I forget-how is Gaara-san's character in this fic so far? Is he in character? Or OOC? I did my best to keep him the way that I saw him portrayed as...but I still worry. What about his interests? Do those fit him at all? Are they wrong? Was I wrong? I've been constantly asking about Rizu...I should've been asking about Gaara as well. Give me your feedback, okay? Next chapter: GAARA KICKS ASS! It's true! The first part of the chapter is him dealing out the daily dose of fear to Konoha High. LOL. I had fun writing it...'evil grin'...and I hope you have fun reading it. Plus, more GaaraxRizu bonding. I won't say anything more than that. Alrighty, then...see ya later! Ja-ne! And HAPPY HALLOWEEN, ONE AND ALL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 'cough' **


	12. 11: Two Faced

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the OC's (Original Characters): Rizu, Ayako, and…that's it. Oh, and this particular fanfic.**

**A/N: Alright, time for dedications! Here you go!**

**Animestar001: Arigato gozaimasu, once again, for all of the wonderful reviews that you've left me! I've finally completed chapter 23 of this fic, I just need to finish up with all the editing. And, I've begun work on chapter 24! Woo-hoo! So again, thank you so much! Hope you enjoy this update!**

**sillydarkrose: Hey, what's up? Hope my story isn't boring you or anything like that. Drop me a line sometime, okay? I'd love to hear from you. :)  
**

**itachi girl88: Hello! Same thing here, too-come say hello sometime, alright? Even a short note is appreciated! :) **

**BrucasxForever: I see you have my fic added to both your alerts and favorites lists. Thanks for that! Don't be afraid to stop in sometime and say hi-short, long, constructive critisism, whatever-I don't mind. :) **

**Elven-Fire-Princess: Hey, how's it going? I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Drop by anytime-I'm always open to talk with my audience, okay? I'm waiting to hear from you guys/girls. :)**

**Lela Rye: Hey, did I scare you away or something? Haven't heard from you in quite some time-I hope you're still checking this fic out when you have a chance! I appreciate all reviews and reviewers. :)**

**bloodcandy4: Hello! Thanks for adding my story to your faves list! Feel free to leave a message anytime-I love interacting with my audience! Okay? :)  
**

**Okay, and that's everybody! Now, on with the bloodba-I mean, story! Whee!  
**

Slowly, Gaara turned around, dropped his bag, and began making his way over to the group of 3 guys. They were just leaning against a couple of the lockers. Laughing, completely unaware.

But they wouldn't be for much longer.

By the time one of them actually noticed that he was coming towards them, it was too late.

_Far_ too late.

"What th"- the first guy started, before being silenced with a well-placed fist. He smashed into the lockers and slid down to the ground, blood oozing from his nose and a split lip. He was out cold. Gaara kicked his stomach. The other 2 began backing away. A couple of females nearby started to scream.

Gaara turned his attention to the retreating figures. In a second, he was behind them. Reaching out with one swift movement, he grabbed one of the 2 offenders by his wrist and, with a jerk and a smirk, twisted it sharply. It cracked, and the boy shrieked in pain. Gaara's eyes were glittering with excitement. He _loved_ the screams. With a fierce shove, he slammed his victim's head into a nearby wall. Blood, as well as a slight dent, were left upon its surface.

By now, a circle had formed around Gaara and his targets. And boy, did he have something in store for the last one.

"Please…I-I'm sorry! We-We were joking!" He was shaking with fear, and sweat was pouring down his face now. "We didn't mean it! We didn't think you could hear"-

'SLAM'

Gaara had him by the collar, pinned to the floor. He was spitting mad. The boy could only cower beneath him, as he faced the full force of Gaara's fury.

"You pathetic piece of shit. Be thankful that I allow you to live. I have _no qualms_ about killing you and your fellow 'meat sacks' over there. _It would amuse me_." He barred his teeth, and the boy's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. With one swift motion, he reached down and sunk his fangs into the exposed neck. But it was not for drinking. Nor was it for changing.

He pulled away, and watched as the crimson liquid began pouring out of the 2 marks, staining the front of the shivering human's shirt. Gaara yanked him up by the collar again, glaring at him. They were nose to nose, and his eyes were a dark and glowing green. He was like a savage beast… slowly tearing the boy apart. It was but a sport for him.

"This is your one and only warning. Do _not_ fuck with me, or _anything_ that belongs to me. This includes people. _Do__ you __understand_?" His voice was dangerously low.

The boy nodded. "Good. Remember to pass it on." With that, he smashed his forehead into the target's face, breaking his nose and knocking him out. He dropped to the ground.

Gaara sighed, and stood up straight. _Damn_, _that felt good._ He tilted his head to the far right, and was satisfied when it made a loud 'CRACK'. Shrugging his shoulders, he took a few steps back, picked up his bag from the floor, and headed down the hall. Everyone backed up, to let him pass. No one would dare cross him now. Not after that little show.

Humming, he wiped his forehead, licked the blood off of his hand, and headed to homeroom.

**.........**

"Jeez, Gaara. Seriously, you need anger management."

It was Lunch, and Gaara was sitting under a tree in the front of the school with Sakura. Rizu was finishing up her food in the cafeteria.

"Ha. Oh, please. I'm proud of this. They can't act so high and mighty anymore. They now know I can hear _everything_, and that there's nothing they can hide from me. It's wonderful." He smirked, and stretched out his arms.

"Just hope that this never reaches Rizu's ears." Sakura stood up.

"Of course." Gaara was serious on that matter. He _never_ wanted Rizu to learn about his…mean streak. He would make sure she was kept in the dark.

"Alright. Well, I gotta go. Anyways, Rizu's coming over right now. See ya." As she left, she gave a quick greeting to the approaching Rizu. She returned it, before settling down under the shade of the tree.

Gaara eyed her carefully. She was staring out at the grass. She was spacing out. He scratched his head. Even in a daze, she was beautiful. A few moments of silence passed.

Finally, he interrupted. "Hey, Rizu." She looked up, as if she had just awakened. "Would you like to join me in a walk around the back? Near the track?" She blinked. Then she smiled. "Okay."

"Let's go then." They both stood, and began to make their way across the field, through the entrance, and down the crowded hallway. When they reached the back doors, he held one open for her, before slipping through and letting it close.

_Just as I thought…no one's here._ He smiled. Time to put his 'other' plan into action.

"Gee, it sure is different out here, when it's all quiet." Rizu's eyes were scanning the track.

"Hm." He was simply following her.

"Oh, wow! Look at those!" She suddenly took off, towards a couple of bushes along the side of the fences. He continued to follow.

She was kneeling. "They're so pretty…I guess I never noticed them before. I was too busy with P.E." She grinned. In front of her were bushes with tiny, baby blue and violet shaded flowers. She cupped one in her hand.

They were unusual…she'd never seen these flowers before. She hadn't gotten to see many flowers through most of her life…then again, the city is not a good place for flowers to grow…her eyes darkened.

"They're nowhere near as pretty as you," a voice whispered in her ear. She shuddered and blushed. "Gaara?"

She hadn't noticed how he had crept up behind her, so silently, or that he was now kneeling behind her.

"Um…thank you…I don't know if I agree, though…"

She felt something brush against her ponytail, pushing it over her shoulder…he had moved her hair away…her blush deepened.

"You should." His warm breath tickled her neck, and his fingertips grazed the edge of her ear. She shivered again.

_Wh-What's going on? Why am I feeling like this? It's just Gaara… a friend…he's just playing around. _

_So…So why is my heart pounding so hard?_

She was stunned, trying to figure out what was going on.

Gaara smiled. She was extremely modest, unlike most females. Yet another attractive factor about her. He could feel his fangs extend.

But at least she was still…this was too easy…

He opened his mouth, and leaned forward, ready to sink his teeth into her waiting flesh…

And just as his fangs were about to reach their target…

"Hey! Tanuki!"

"What the"- Gaara whirled around, only to be tackled to the side by an orange and blue blur. Rizu squealed. The moment was ruined.

Yet, she clutched at her chest, trying to calm her still frantic heart…

"Uzumaki…what the hell?" Gaara was gritting his teeth. His fangs had reverted back. Why him?

"Sheesh, Naruto, you're gonna kill the poor grouch. Get off." Kiba reached the small group, smirking at the sight. Naruto was sitting on Gaara's stomach, and he was 3 seconds away from smacking the blond.

"Oh. Right." With a jump, Naruto was on the grass, cross-legged. Kiba sat down too, as Gaara sat up.

"What the hell are you 2 doing here?" How on Earth? How did people _always_ manage to find them? _How???_

"Aww, Tanuki. You're not happy to see us?" Naruto put on a fake pout.

"No." Gaara was brutally honest.

"Um…Gaara…who are these guys? Are they friends of yours?" Rizu's soft voice drew their new guest's attention to her. Kiba blinked.

"Oh? And who might you be?" He grinned. She was kind of cute. How did he not notice her sitting there?

"Yep! We're good friends of Gaara! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Pleased to meetcha, dattebayo!" He stuck out a hand in greeting. Gaara sighed. At least Naruto's retardation came in handy sometimes…he seemed to not notice that Rizu was a girl, or that Gaara was with her. Oh, the uncomfortable questions that could arise…

She shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, too. I'm Okino Rizu." She smiled.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba. _Very _pleased to meet you. You're in our homeroom, yeah?" He eyed her eagerly, waiting for an answer.

Gaara was not blind. He saw this. He growled inwardly.

"Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you, as well." She was glad that Gaara knew such nice guys. She was starting to worry that he was all alone…

"So, how do you like it here? Everyone being nice to you so far?" He leaned closer to her. She had the most intense eyes he'd ever seen…

"Yeah, pretty much." In this case, she was oblivious to the flirting. Gaara wasn't.

And he was getting annoyed.

"Good. 'Cause if they weren't, then I'd have to beat 'em up." Now he was trying to play a tough guy? Gaara snorted. _Please_. He would have to nip this puppy love in the bud…

He sent his most intense glare to the dog lover. It simply said, _'Back off. She's __mine__. Cross me and __die__.'_

The usually easygoing Kiba gulped and paled visibly. He had gotten the message, and backed away from Rizu, scooting closer to Uzumaki. Gaara was satisfied. Nothing to worry about now.

Besides…there were enough stupid girls filling the halls that the mutt could easily take his pick from.

"Hey, Gaara, how come you're hanging with her? You don't usually like to be around girls…" At this, Naruto's eyes began to bug out. Gaara could have kicked him. His half a brain had conveniently chosen that moment to put 2 and 2 together…

"Oh, I get it!" He was smiling his big stupid grin.

"No, you don't." Gaara's voice was laced with a desire to throttle both of the males sitting before him.

"Huh?" Rizu was confused. Gaara didn't like girls?

"Pay no attention to Uzumaki, Rizu. He's a few cards short of a full deck." Kiba laughed nervously, still shaken from the earlier threat, as Naruto's jaw dropped. "TANUKI! You jerk!" At least it took his mind off of the previous moment.

"Tanuki?" Rizu looked at him, tilting her head. "Why do you keep calling him 'raccoon'?"

"'Cuz with those circles around his eyes, he looks like one!" If Gaara hadn't wanted to kill Naruto before, he did now. He was practically spitting bullets.

_First, they ruin my plan. Then, Naruto tackles me, followed by Kiba trying to hit on Rizu. And now, this… _Gaara was ready to just give up and strangle himself.

He wouldn't get to attempt any of the possible choices, though, because at that moment, the bell rang. They all got to their feet.

"Alright, see ya, Gaara, Rizu!" Kiba simply waved at him and Rizu. The 2 then left.

By this time, Gaara's face was probably turning purple. Rizu looked at him worriedly. "Gaara? Are you okay?" She placed a small hand against his arm lightly.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine. Those 2 just take a lot out of me, that's all." He sighed. He didn't even try to fight the blush that crept across his face due to the contact. He was too drained.

"I can see why." She giggled.

He stared at her. Had he just…made her…_giggle???_ This was momentous! He'd never heard her giggle before.

_Not to mention that she still sounds like an angel while doing so…_he blushed again.

"Uh, we-we should hurry. We don't want to be late for English." She agreed.

With that, they hurried up the steps.

**A/N: Woo-hoo! And another chapter completed! How are you guys/gals enjoying it so far? Is it entertaining enough? I hope so...we're in the double-digits now. So, brace yourselves-things are going to get just a bit crazier! Hee...let me know if the characterizations of all parties are working out well, okay? I'm doing my best with the material I have (a few manga volumes), but I still worry about OOC-ness. So if it doesn't mesh, to the point of it being painful, please tell me. Also, how did the Kiba/Rizu/Gaara sequence turn out? It used to be way different before I edited it, for fear of Sue-age. Let me know about that as well. Alright, next chapter-his and her point of views, once again, featuring Gaara and Rizu! This time, it's outside of the school setting. It's somewhat of a 'filler'-yeah, the next 2 chapters are slight fillers, so I apologize in advance for the lack of activity and/or excitement. I mentioned at the beginning of this fic-there would be a handful of chapters like those. But still, give them a look-see. Also...I mentioned this in another fanfic, so I figured I'd mention it here too. I've got a few bits of fanart that I'm working on in relation to all 3 of my fics, but I was wondering-should I post them? Are any of you interested in GaaraxRizu fanart? If you're not, I'll just leave it be, but if you are...well, I have a DA account. If you want, I'll post them. If you have any particular requests, I'll log them down as well for future ideas. Just wondering. And...I think that's everything. Thank you all, so very much. Ja-ne. **


	13. 12: Dinner Talk

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also do not own the mentioned band and song, or anything related to iPods. I only own the OC's (Original Characters): Rizu, Ayako, and…that's it. Oh, and this particular fanfic.**

**A/N: Alright, before we begin, It's shout out time! Thank yous to all of my reviewers/favers/subscribers! Here you go! Animestar001, Lela Rye, sillydarkrose, itachi girl88, BrucasxForever, Elven-Fire-Princess, The Angel Serenity, and Snowy-ninja! Arigato gozaimasu to all of you! Your support means so much to me...it inspires me to keep on truckin', even when sick or with a massive case of Writer's Block. So mad props to all of you. Stop in sometime and say hi-I like hearing from you all. Alrighty...now, on with the story!  
**

**Gaara's POV**

"Yo! Gaara! Gaara!"

"……'hmm'…..…"

"Sigh….I didn't want to do this, but oh, well…you brought it on yourself."

'Inhale'

"OI! SNAP _OUT_ OF IT, YOU RED-HEADED PANSY-ASS!"

'BANG' 'THUMP' "Owww…what the fuck…Te-Temari…?"

Gaara lay in a tangled mess of sheets upon his floor. He had been rudely disturbed while listening to his CD player, and in his shock, had fallen right off of his bed. Rubbing his head, he glared at his older sister. He hated that name…

"What? It was the only way I could get through to you." Her arms were crossed across her chest. He noticed then that she was dressed up-glittering violet eyeshadow, lip gloss, a dark purple sequined halter crop-top, and black leather miniskirt with thin gold chain belt. Her heels and shawl were downstairs.

"Are you going out again?" he said in exasperation. If that was the case, he would have to deal with her hangover the following morning, and he was not looking forward to that-after all, tomorrow was stupid Sasuke's 'anything goes' party, which he'd been swindled into attending.

"Yes. That's why I wanted your attention. You're gonna be at home alone-Kankuro's got the late shift tonight at the grill. So lock everything up tight if you go out." She smiled.

He could have killed her. "That's all? You do realize that my CD player may very well be broken now, and if it is, it's your fault?"

"Whatever. I don't care." She turned to leave. "You need to seriously get with the times, Gaara. Buy a fucking iPod. Nobody listens to CD's; they only keep them to transfer their fave songs."

"_I_ listen to them. Screw you." By that time, she was already heading down the stairs.

"Bitch." He pulled his trusty electronic from the pile of black sheets, and, thankfully, it was unharmed. He heard the front door close. Temari was gone. He looked at his clock. 6:37. He felt his hunger rise. Time to go Hunting again…

He left his room, walked downstairs, grabbed his jacket, and stuck his headphones in his ears before slipping the electronic into his pocket. He shoved his feet into a pair of battered high tops, opened the door, and pushed 'PLAY'. The familiar sounds of Machine Head's "Imperium" filled his ears. He sighed, as he strolled down the well-worn path.

**Rizu's POV **

"Man, what a day!"

Rizu was stretched out on the couch in her parlor, watching a random horror movie-some cheesy slasher flick from the '80's.

Every so often, a smile would cross her lips, or a short laugh would escape her throat. God, these girls were so stupid! Every rule in the book of what _not_ to do, they were breaking it. She rolled her eyes, as one girl was now running in a forest, almost completely naked, and screaming bloody murder…well, not yet, anyway. In a few moments…

"Yeah, just as I thought. Knife to the gut, and then pinned to a tree. Classic." She yawned, and glanced at the wall clock. 6:45. Ayako was working late tonight…she wouldn't be home until at least 8:30, maybe later. Who would've thought desk work could take so long?

Rizu stood up, deciding to take a break from the madness of the television. She headed into the nearby kitchen, opening the fridge. She was thirsty. Maybe some milk?

"Nah…not unless I'm gonna heat up dinner now. Should I?" She thought for a moment. "Alright, what the hell. Don't want to eat too late-might get nightmares." She grinned.

After a few more minutes, she was at the dining table with a cup of instant noodles. As she waited for them to cool, her mind drifted back to the events of the day…

_Wow…today sure was nuts. What was up with Gaara? That whole thing at lunch?_ Just remembering it made her blush again.

_Was he…was he flirting with me? No…that's impossible. For one thing, we've barely hung out. Even if we did meet way back when, we were still so far apart, for 10 years! Things change…people grow up. We both have. And 2…nobody flirts with me, anyway. How could I think he'd be any different?_

_**Even if you want him to be…**_

She sat up straight, nearly knocking over the noodles. What was she thinking???

_That's crazy! I-I don't like Gaara! Not like that! I just met him again, for the first time in a decade, just about 3 days ago! You don't go liking someone instantly like that! It doesn't happen that quickly!_

_Then again…_she bit her lip…_I've never really __been__ in love, or had anyone love me in that way, either…so I don't really know how it works._

_But one thing I'm certain of…_she trailed off, as she pulled the cover from the cup and began to twirl the fork inside…

…_is that he'll never like me in that way. No one will. __Ever__. Most likely, he's got his own army of fangirls ready to fight for him. I wouldn't stand a chance. _

_We're just friends. That's all. Nothing more, nothing less._

She began eating her dinner, but with a notable dejection in her manner…although she would never admit it…or maybe she just wasn't paying attention…

**Gaara's POV**

He had been walking around for nearly an hour. And, finally, over 30 minutes into 7:00, he had found his mark. A loudmouthed jerk, hanging out with a few friends outside a small restaurant. He was obviously a bit drunk. Gaara hated alcohol mixed with his blood, but in this case, he'd make an exception. He wasn't completely shit- faced anyway, just a little wobbly. He would still feel the pain of being drained.

At the moment, said meal was laughing at a stupid guy joke, and trying to grab the rear of a nearby female. She shot him a dirty look before walking off. He laughed again, and Gaara gritted his teeth. Yes, he would be doing the world a favor, getting rid of this pathetic pig. Maybe he'd add his friends to his list, too-targets for later.

"Okay, I gotta go take a leak! Uhhh…be back, yeah?" The target was heading to a side alley. Now was his chance. Gaara was not going to follow this prick all night, allowing him to consume even more liquor and taint his blood further. With the ultimate stealth, he crept up the wall, and jumped across the roofs, before stopping to look down. His target was standing near a dumpster, finishing up his business. Silently, Gaara leapt down.

"Aah, that was good…yeah…" As he turned to leave, a movement caught his eye. "Uh?" He turned. Even drunk, he knew someone was in the alley with him. It was simple human instinct.

"Heh heh. Guys, I know it's you. Ya shitheads…can't fool me." He slurred slightly.

'FWSH' Gaara was behind him in a heartbeat. "Wrong," he whispered, his eyes gleaming a bright shade of green in the now almost all-consuming darkness. The man didn't even have a second to gasp, or see his attacker's face.

With one hand over his mouth, and the other gripping his upper arm, he extended his fangs, and sunk them into the man's neck. He felt him stiffen and begin to struggle. It was no use. His fate was sealed.

As Gaara consumed the warm, red liquid, he winced at its slightly bitter taste-alcohol was such a pointless substance. To him, anyway. Everyone else followed it so devoutly…including his siblings.

His victim was now beginning to shudder. Death spasms. Gaara was used to it by now. He had drained this man in less than 5 minutes. Not very entertaining…no sport, and he tasted bad.

_I wonder how it'll be when I feed from Rizu for the first time?_ He wondered. _Will she try to put up a fight? She might…that's why I have to gain her trust. _He dropped the now lifeless body, and began scaling the nearest wall, as he heard his victim's companions calling. Time to make his exit.

As he ran across the rooftops, he grinned. He couldn't wait until he got a chance to actually sink his teeth into Rizu…he would make sure it was the best experience of her life. She would be in ecstasy.

_**Are you sure you want to do that?**_ The little voice in his head. It had returned.

_Do what?_ He thought it had finally decided to leave him alone…

_**Do you really want to attack her? Do you really want her to suffer? **_

_Of course. I want her blood. _Gaara frowned. For an inner voice, it sure was stupid. To get her blood, he had to bite her.

In the Vampire rules, when someone is bitten, unless it was like that idiot at school, whom he'd just wished to scare, or an Initiator like Rizu, they either become prey, or another Vampire. There were no other 'in- betweens.' That's how it worked.

_**But…what about her pale skin? Her eyes? Those soft pink lips that have never been kissed? Those long legs? That flowing hair? Her tiny hands with fingers that would thread through with yours perfectly…**_

Gaara had jumped to the ground by now. He stood, paused. It was true, she was beautiful. More beautiful than any other human or Vampire he'd ever known. But that wasn't reason enough to spare her innocence.

_So?_ He countered.

_**She was also the very first person to show kindness to you in your entire life…or have you forgotten already? She tended to your wounds, talked to you, and even made a bond with you…she really cares for you. That much is apparent.**_

_Hmmm…_Gaara pondered this. Yes, that was true too. But then again…

_That was when I was human. Even now, she still thinks of me as human. If she knew the truth…about me and my clan, what we really are, do you think she would be so caring? I doubt it. She would run, she would hurt…just like everyone else. She would think of me as a monster._

The other side sighed. _**And what if you're wrong? You know already that she's not like most people…**_

_I'm never wrong._

_**You aren't putting much faith in her, are you?**_

_I need no faith. _That was his last thought before he stuck his headphones back into his ears and began running home. He disappeared in a flash, nothing but a blur.

**Rizu's POV**

It was after 8:00. Rizu had just gotten out of the shower and was now sitting on her bed, reading a comic. Ayako still wasn't home yet…

'VREEN' "What the"- She stood up. This feeling…what was it? Where did it come from? For some reason, she felt as if someone was nearby…someone very familiar…

She looked out her window. Aside from the moonlight and streetlamps, it was almost pitch black. Nothing stirred. The sidewalks were empty. People in this neighborhood sure went to sleep early…she wondered if that was true for all of Konoha.

"'Sigh'…Whatever." The strange feeling was gone. She sat back down, and resumed her reading.

Tomorrow was Friday, and she was looking forward to it. It meant that the weekend was on its way, among other things. She was so excited! Tomorrow was also-

'CLICK' "Rizu?" Ayako was home!

"Mom!" Rizu dropped her book and rushed out of her room, bounding down the stairs. There stood Ayako, pulling off her coat. Rizu hugged her tightly.

"How was your day? Pushing papers, as usual?"

Ayako groaned. "You have no idea. Anyway, forget about it. What about you, honey? Did today go good for you?"

"Yeah, it was okay. Nothing too big." She let go of her mother, as she bent down to remove her shoes.

"Okay. Well, if anything does happen, I want to be the first to know, alright?" She put on a pleading face. Rizu laughed.

"Oh, mom! Of course!" She hugged her again.

After assuring her mother that she'd had dinner, done her home work and taken a bath (the last one was obvious), she said good night, and headed back upstairs. Once in her room, she got under the covers and picked up her book again. She could read a little while longer. She wasn't sleepy yet, anyway.

_Jeez…I'm so confused right now. I hope tomorrow clears my head. It'll be a good change of pace._

_As well as an interesting experience. _

_I can't wait. _

**A/N: And another chapter down! Whoo! Things are a little sluggish for the moment, but don't worry-after the next update, it's PARTY TIME! Wewt! Yeah...Sasuke-teme's gathering will be playing a decent role in this fic. Hopefully, it's interesting enough...right now, I'm currently working on chapter 24-I'm trying to get through a slight Writers Block. I'm tired of all the fillers...but I have to write them. They help build up momentum. If I just jump straight to the action, it won't be as rewarding in the end. But still...bleah. And...that's it for this note. Oh, and if you haven't done so already, please check out the poll on my profile-I plan to start a new fic at some point, since the ideas have been bugging me for so long, but I want to know what you guys would be interested in. I need as many votes as possible, in order to gain the clearest answer. Okay? I actually have one fic up, as an experiment based off one of the choices. It's called 'Clear Hearts, Grey Flowers'. It's...another new one for me. I've never written an M-rated fic before...it's also a Yuri, featuring a Naruto characters pairing. If you could, please check it out, and share some feedback. Thank you. Alright, then...ja-ne! **


	14. 13: Connections

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the OC's (Original Characters): Rizu, Ayako, and…that's it. Oh, and this particular fanfic.**

**A/N: Hello! Once again, it's dedication time! Whee! Time to spread the love around! (Like butter?) O.o Anyways...here you go! :) Animestar001, MistressDeidara, Lela Rye, justanothergaarafangurl, The Angel Serenity, geishaninja, BrucasxForever, xXxCrimsonxTearXxX, Hallowed Snowy-Ninja, Elven-Fire-Princess, itachi girl88, Dynasty Artemis, and sillydarkrose! Thanks for the reviews, faves, and subscriptions. You are all absolutely epic. Drop in and say hi anytime! My doors are always open!**

**And now, on with the story! LAST FILLER CHAPTER-for the time being. Hooray!  
**

'_KRUNCH'_

_It was dark. So very dark. It was midnight, and the moon shone bright in the sky. _

_She was in the woods-where exactly didn't matter. All she knew was that she was running._

_Running, running, running, running away…_

_She felt the wind whip through her long hair, and the wet leaves crackle under her bare feet. The trees were rustling, but aside from that there was nothing. She was alone._

_All alone…_

'_SNAP'_

_He was in the woods-somewhere in the middle. He knew this place like the back of his hand._

_He didn't know how it had led him here. All he knew was that he was running._

_Running, running, running, running to find…_

_Find what belonged to him._

_And in one breath, their paths had crossed._

_Her eyes were wide, with shock and fear; his were narrow, with triumph and desire._

_For a few moments, they circled each other mentally, like wild dogs, before she made the first move. It was instinct-to flee. But he was faster. In less than a second he had her, both wrists in his grasp, pinned against a nearby tree. She struggled, to no avail._

_He watched her, eyes gleaming with bloodlust. She looked at him, tears threatening to fall. She didn't need to speak-her face said it all. Yet, she did._

"_Why?"_

_His lips curled up, slowly, into a smile that revealed his gleaming white fangs. She gasped and shivered, shoving her head down, trying to hide her neck. He let go of one wrist, to grip it together with the other, while yanking up her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze._

"_I'm doing you a favor. Trust me, you'll like it…" He brushed her cheek with his thumb. "…though not as much as me." His grin grew. "You are my greatest prey. How I have searched for you…" His face neared hers, and his breath tickled her. As terrified as she was, she couldn't help it-the blush began to creep into her cheeks. _

_It was so painful-her heart felt like it was going to be ripped from her chest. He noticed her discomfort._

"_Yes…it hurts, doesn't it? Love? The so-called greatest feeling?" He leaned even closer. "It's even worse when you're hurt by the one __you __chose. Hmm?" He licked at her cheek gently, and she felt a strong rush, from her gut to her aching heart, and up to her throat. _

"_Emotions are worthless. Next time, pick a better partner. Because this monster loves no one." He chuckled softly. "I only exist to be the best at what I do-killing and feeding." He tilted her head, to expose her neck, and she whimpered. _

_She was going to be bitten…violated, against her will...  
_

"_My dream is your nightmare, I suppose." He bent down, opening his mouth. "Prepare yourself, Okino Rizu…my love…"_

'_WHOOSH'_

_He shot straight up. What was that? What had he just uttered?_

"_Love? Pathetic! I don't love! Never!" But his heart was starting to sting…_

_And at that moment, he realized that the girl he was holding had suddenly gone so cold…_

_She was pale, her body was limp, and her expression was one of hatred…and confusion. She reminded him of a broken doll, buried for years, in the dirt of betrayal and anguish. He felt himself shiver unexpectedly._

"_But…how can you say that…" She stared at him, with such dead eyes, as she finished her sentence, "…when I'm a monster, too?" _

_At that moment, the 2 separated, both clutching their chests in agony, their screams swirling with the winds, as they faded into the abyss of the night…_

"AAHH!"

"WAAH!"

**Rizu's POV**

She was sweating, as she sat up in her bed, her nails practically digging into her chest. Her heart…it ached…it ached so badly…

But _why_?

She only noticed then that she was panting. That nightmare had really shaken her up. She took a few moments to catch her breath before trying to go over what she had just seen in her head.

She was in the woods…with another…a male. And…he'd wanted something from her.

He had seemed so familiar…

And yet, she couldn't place him.

He'd spoken her name so he, at least, had known her..._but who was he?_

_Dammit…it hurts, it really hurts…_the dream had not only been physically draining, but emotionally, as well. It was one of the most intense ones she could ever remember having…aside from the one before her first day of school. She hadn't figured out that one, either. And, once again, the details were slipping away, like water in cupped hands.

_Hey…come to think of it…those 2 dreams were kind of similar..._She bit her lip._ Uh-oh…I think…it was the same person! _A chill ran down her spine at the gaining of this new knowledge. Why was she having dreams about this guy, whoever he was? Was he a manifestation of her subconscious or something, screwing around in her mind while she slept?

"Augh…I don't know…" She flopped back into her pillows, thoroughly exhausted and bewildered. She glanced at her clock. 3:22 am. Thank God Ayako hadn't woken up…she had work again today and she needed to get a full night's rest. Rizu was sure that she had screamed upon awakening.

_Damn…I need to get back to sleep. School's in a few hours…and I don't want to be a zombie…I'll just have to risk any more dreams that may come my way…_

With this in mind, she rolled over into the soft blankets, and closed her eyes.

**Gaara's POV**

"Shit."

Gaara sat on the roof, staring into the starry night sky. It had been a little while since he'd been awakened by that unsettling imagery, and he was still mulling over it in his mind.

_In that dream…I was going to…drain her. _He paused. _And, she was resisting…with such fear...as if I was going to kill her, or something along those lines…_

_Also, I… called her 'my love'. But…I __don't__ love__ anyone__, least of all my prey! I thought I established that already._

He narrowed his eyes and glared at the moon, as if that would give him the answers he needed.

_Plus, she labeled herself…as a 'monster'. That doesn't make any sense either…she's the farthest thing from evil. She's pure…like an angel. The only thing off about her is how close she is to me. _He hoped that this wasn't like a premonition, or a hint to what the future would hold.

"Gaah!" He groaned in frustration. He hated not knowing, being unable to understand. He was Sabaku no Gaara, one of the greatest Vampires around! The answers should be throwing themselves at his feet!

So where were they?

"Grrr…" He held his chest. And what was with that weird pain, a pain so powerful he thought his heart was about to be crushed, impaled, ripped apart?

After a few moments, deep in thought…

"……Maybe it was the blood? _Yeah_, that's it. That _has_ to be it." Of _course_. The jerk that he had drained earlier had some alcohol in his system. That must be the reason for the disturbing dream. And the fact that he barely slept at all…sleep+liquor=crazy dreams.

"Fucking drunk. That's the last time I take a chance like that." He wasn't going to try sleeping again anytime soon as well. Although he was a bit annoyed, he was satisfied. Nothing to worry about now. He resumed his stargazing.

…Except for stupid Sasuke's stupid party later tonight.

"Aw, fuck."

**Normal POV**

'BRIIINNNG'

"Alright, my youthful class, you are dismissed!"

It was the end of 6th period, and everybody was thrilled. It was Friday, the weekend was starting, and it was time to _party_.

Turns out that news of Sasuke's little 'soiree' had spread quite quickly around the school. This irked Gaara to no end, as he now knew that the Uchiha's mansion would be filled to the rafters with fangirls and drunks-among other undesirables.

He cursed, as he pulled his bag upon his back. Only a little over 2 hours before he was expected to show up at that hellish gathering.

Well, at least there was one silver lining…in a strange way. He glanced across the crowded hall, to see Rizu slip through a small opening in the mass of bodies. She wouldn't be there. He wouldn't have to worry about her being pawed at by lecherous party-goers, drowning in booze.

Although…he wouldn't have minded the company.

_Bah-I don't need company. I am the lone wolf-I ask no one for nothing. I can take care of myself. The only thing others are good for is food._ It was amazing that he hadn't feasted on Naruto or his mutt pal yet, with logic like that.

Upon this thought, he growled, and forced the masses to part for him. No one wanted to get on Gaara's bad side.

_Hmph…God, I hate humans._

Rizu had finally reached the double glass doors. She pushed one open, and managed to slip through without getting anything snagged. She flew down the steps, 3 at a time, and then proceeded to rush across the green field to the sidewalk.

She had a few hours to get ready, but she wanted to finish her weekend homework first; get it out of the way, so she wouldn't have to worry later on. At least Ayako wouldn't be a problem-she'd asked her earlier and gotten permission, after the usual Q and A. Oh, the minds of parents…how frantically they work when it comes to their children…

Rizu was very excited. This was going to be something to remember, definitely. The first party she had ever attended-besides a couple birthdays.

Looks like this year was going to be quite the memorable one.

She still couldn't believe Sasuke had been so nice as to invite her to his bash.

**A/N: WEWT! Hello there! Are you all excited? I hope so-next chapter starts off the 2 parter episode that is...SASUKE-TEME'S PARTY! Nyaa! Yeah...took long enough, didn't it? As I said before, not only will there be fillers, but it will also progress slowly, story-wise. I want this to be as believable as possible...I hope I'm pulling it off alright. Oh, yeah, and just to let you know, I have a fanart posted on deviantART for this fic! Finally! I've actually drawn about 3 of them, but this was the only one, so far, that can be deemed 'appropriate'. Gaara turned out funny in the first 2...I love his eyes. They are awesome. That's what really gets me-eyes. If a character has interesting eyes, I will become hooked. But for the life of me, they just didn't seem to exude the proper 'Gaara-ness'! I couldn't get the right expressions...and his hair wasn't cooperating, either. Anyway, here's the link, if you wish to see it: **h t t p : / / a l c h e m i s t k i r a 6 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / f a n f i c - f a n a r t - v 1 - 1 0 4 0 3 7 9 9 8 **Whew...just remove the spaces, alright? Hopefully, it's decent...okay. Next episode: the party from hell! How will Gaara cope? What will happen when he realizes that Rizu isn't as far out of harm's way as he hoped? Will they even meet?! Eheh...find out in the next chapter. Well, then...I guess I'll see you later. Ja-ne. =^.^= **


	15. 14: Party Time pt 1

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the OC's (Original Characters): Rizu, Ayako, and…that's it. Oh, and this particular fanfic.**

**A/N: Alright, dedication time! Enjoy, everybody! Animestar001, MistressDeidara, Sakamoto Michiko, Lita Takanashi, justanothergaarafangurl, Lela Rye, The Angel Serenity, itachi girl88, sillydarkrose, BrucasxForever, Elven-Fire-Princess, Hallowed-Snowy-Ninja, geishaninja, Sabaku-Okami, and Dyanasty Artemis. My sincerest thanks and love to all of you! Wewt!**

**Now...IT'S PARTY TIME! LOL.  
**

"Fuck. I_ hate_ parties."

Gaara was pacing back and forth, from his large closet to his dresser, trying to pick out suitable attire. Since he already knew there was going to be booze-no matter if everyone was underage-he sure as hell wasn't going to risk wearing any of his favorite attire, just in case some total jack-hole decided to puke on him. He'd seen things like that happen before, and it wasn't pretty.

Searching through his _extensive_ wardrobe, he finally managed to find an old and faded Metallica shirt, with a long sleeved white top underneath. He used it for cleaning-yes; he had to clean, because they couldn't keep hired help for longer than a couple weeks without either of his siblings turning them into a midday snack. He paired the top half with another pair of baggy, ripped jeans –only these were black and patched. And, of course, his good ol' boots downstairs.

Just as he was finishing up in his room, the door creaked, and there stood Kankuro. Apparently without a hangover, for once. He eyed Gaara with mild curiosity. "You changed clothes. Are you goin' out somewhere?"

"Yeah." Gaara's hand traced lightly over his kanji tattoo.

"Really, now. Where?" Kankuro crossed his arms, as he leaned in the doorway.

"It's none of your concern. Just a stupid party." He made his way to the door, and pushed his older brother out of the way.

"Oh, a party? I thought you hated them, Gaara." He followed him down the hall.

"I do. I was forced to attend-by Sasuke. It's at his stupid mansion. He's the one throwing it." At the mention of the Uchiha, Kankuro wrinkled his nose.

"The little Uchiha emo rugrat? Why'd you let him jerk you around like that?"

"Because," sighed Gaara, who had now descended the stairs and was pulling on his shoes, "it was part of a deal I made with him. He did something for me, and this is the price I had to agree to pay."

"Oh…must've been something important if he got you to go this far." Kankuro scratched his head. "Alright. Well, when you gonna be home?"

"I don't know. Hopefully, he'll let me out after an hour or so." Gaara stuck out his tongue. The thought of this gathering left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"'Kay. See ya later, then." Kankuro headed into the kitchen.

"Yeah, later." Gaara looked at the wall clock before stepping outside. 6:18. With his Vampire speed, he could make it to the Uchiha's place in 8 minutes, leaving him 4 extra, to catch his breath, and prepare his nerves for the long evening ahead.

"Okay, ready…steady…GO."

**.........**

Rizu sat on the hard bus seat, looking out the window as the scenery blurred together with the speed. Absentmindedly, she fiddled with the hem of her dress. She was a bundle of nerves, even if, outwardly, she appeared calm.

She didn't know who was going to be there, and this worried her a bit. Not the thought of being lonely-loneliness was a well-worn acquaintance of hers. She could only hope that she wouldn't become a target or anything like that…or worse, pushy guys who try to hit on you and won't take no for an answer. She pulled her legs closer together.

The bus had stopped, probably to pick up more passengers, or drop some off. She had to keep an eye on the signs. Her stop was coming up in a few. She took a deep breath.

_I wonder if Gaara will be there?_

The sudden thought startled her.

_**Why does that matter? **_Oh, great, her nagging 'conscience' had returned.

_Well…he's my friend. Isn't it normal to care if a friend will be at a major party?_

_**A male 'friend' at a major party…what possibilities, hmm?**_

_Whaaat?!_ At this, Rizu felt her face and ears heat up. _That-That's not it! We're just good buddies! Nothing else will ever happen between us! I thought I'd already settled this matter!_

_**Not as well as you thought, apparently. Why are you focusing on only him? What about Sakura? Wouldn't you like her to be at the party, too?**_

_O-Of course…_Rizu was now trying not to twitch at how personal this conversation was getting…

_**Then why are you blushing and stuttering?**_

_Oh, you know what-just shut up! Why am I even listening to you, anyway?! You're just an annoying little voice who should be shoved forever in the deepest reaches of my mind! Hmph! _She crossed her arms.

_**Whatever…liar.**_

_Oh, my stop is coming up! _Rizu pulled on the cord above her window.

**.........**

"Jesus Christ. It's even worse than I thought…"

Gaara stood in the middle of a swarm; warm bodies, pushing and shoving with drinks in hand. It was far more toxic than the halls of Konoha High, and it smelt bad, too. He moved away from a couple of guys who were trying to balance their full cups on their heads, while standing on one foot.

There weren't even any chairs. The 2 recliners and couch were completely filled with random people. He'd been here for a little over 30 minutes, and it already felt like 2 lifetimes.

"Hey…'hic' cutie! Wanna have some fun?" A girl who he'd never even seen before but who was obviously piss drunk was trying to hit on him. She was the 3rd one already. It was getting really annoying…didn't they have anything better to do?! He growled, and stomped off to another corner of the living room.

He hadn't seen anyone who looked even remotely familiar, which was a shock. He'd figured for certain that Naruto would at least have been here-seeing as the stoic Uchiha carried a secret torch for him. Maybe everyone else was smarter than he gave them credit for, and knew to avoid a bad shindig when they were invited to one. Lucky bastards. He didn't have that option.

_This music isn't helping much, either…_All that kept blasting from the speakers was whiny commercialized angst. It was enough to make your ears bleed ten times over.

"Hello, Sabaku." Gaara turned slightly.

There, to his left, stood Uchiha Sasuke, smiling like the cat who'd swallowed the canary. "I'm so glad that you decided to hold up your end of the bargain."

"Pft. Yeah, whatever. You do realize that this is torture that I will have to get you back for, yes?"

"Fine, fine. At least you're here." Sasuke had probably had a few drinks himself. Not exactly fitting behavior for the single remaining heir of a clan.

_Eh…he must be __so__ sad that blondie never showed, so he let himself go. Ha. Good. _ A drunken Sasuke would provide some entertainment.

"Can you at least do something about this music?" Gaara rolled his eyes. "Just listening to it makes me want to slit my wrists." He gagged.

"'Kay. Hang on." Sasuke wobbled off to the speakers and setup, fiddling around for a few moments. The music shut off. When it did come back on, it was now playing a thrash song with a screeching male at the helm.

Gaara smiled._ Much_ better.

Sasuke came back to where he was standing. "There. Happy?"

"Yes, very." Gaara leaned against the wall, folding his arms.

"Good." They were quiet for a few moments.

However, just as Sasuke opened his mouth to speak once again, he was interrupted by a sharp chorus of squeals. "Oh, shit."

Gaara grinned. "Hey, Uchiha, I think your fan club wants a word with you." Sasuke's eyes were bulging, as about 4 girls came running towards them.

"Sasuke-kun! This is such an amazing party! Come dance with me, pleeease?"

"No way bitch, he's mine!"

"You're both wrong! He's all mine!"

"As if he wants a skanky ass like yours!"

The girls continued to rush towards Sasuke, all while fighting.

"Uh…I'll see you later, Sabaku." With those words, he disappeared. Gaara chuckled. Now _that_ was amusing.

But now he was alone again.

"'Sigh'…I wonder how much longer I have to stay here…" He ran a hand through his hair.

Suddenly, a flash to his left caught his eye. He turned, just in time to see a small group make their way to the kitchen.

And as they left, a lone figure was revealed behind them…

**A/N: And Part One comes to a close! Yeah, I'm sorry, I'm evil-I ended it on a cliffhanger. Who is the lone figure? Only one week until you'll find out! I hope this chapter was interesting enough-I'm not that good with parties, myself. Never been to one, honestly...but I get the basic idea of what they're like. It's splashed all over the news-and crime dramas. Alright, next episode: Drunkards! Gaara playing the knight in shining armor (can anyone imagine this? Seriously?)! A locked room! Close contact! And...more drunken Sasuke. Heh...oh, and just to remind you-fanart! If you didn't read the bottom A/N in the last chapter, go do so now-if you like fanart. Happy belated Thanksgiving to one and all! Okay, ja-ne! **


	16. 15: Party Time pt 2

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the OC's (Original Characters), Rizu and Ayako, as well as the song lyrics. And this fanfiction. Thank you.**

**A/N: Shout-out time! Here you go! Animestar001, MistressDeidara, Lela Rye, Sakamoto Michiko, justanothergaarafangurl, Lita Takanashi, Sabaku-Okami, The Angel Serenity, itachi girl88, Elven-Fire-Princess, Hallowed-Snowy-Ninja, geishaninja, Dyanasty Artemis, sillydarkrose, and Kurokaze of the Dark Winds. Many thanks to all! Now, on with the show!  
**

"No way."

Words refused to come to him. Gaara stood, in shock, at what he saw. There, by a small table, stood Rizu, looking nervous and naïve.

Gaara drew in a sharp breath. She was stunning. She had on a short, tight black dress with a fluffed out 3 layer skirt, and a long zipper up the front. It had no sleeves, so she covered it with a dark denim jacket. She paired these pieces with black and white striped thigh highs, and her familiar combats. Her hair hung down her back.

_Damn…she looks __good__._ He couldn't stop staring.

But how did she get here?

He frowned. It was dangerous for a young girl to be wandering around Konoha, only to wind up at a crappy shindig like this. He didn't know which was worse.

**_But now she's here. You get to be with her._ **That voice again…

"Gaara?" She had spotted him. She rushed over, and hugged him. It was out of thankfulness, though he didn't know this fact. He froze. This was unexpected. How was he supposed to respond? But before he came up with an answer, she let him go. He felt empty for a moment, at the loss of contact.

They stood there, gazing into each others eyes. Gaara tried to focus on something, anything else, to ease his racing thoughts. Another song had begun to play in the background. It was by a female, one he didn't recognize.

_Cradle my heart in your head_

_Hold me from all that they said_

_Our wings shed tears tonight_

_Loving cursed bastard's delight_

**_Heh...familiar situation, anyone? _**Gaara ignored this snide remark-his conscience was trying to goad him into a negative reaction.

_Shatter my chains for freedom_

_Look into eyes of just one_

_Painless and living like real_

_In our time we heal_

"I didn't expect to see you here." Rizu seemed to have read his mind. He had no idea how long he had been tuned out, and he instantly felt a bit of regret. Who knows how long she'd been trying to get his attention again.

"How…how did you find out about this?" Gaara waved a hand to indicate the party.

"Oh…Sasuke-san invited me." She looked down. "I wasn't expecting anything like this in my first week. I figured that he had forgotten about me after Tuesday."

Gaara bit his tongue. That sneaky, slimy bastard. He knew _exactly_ why Sasuke invited her now. Because he'd forced Gaara to show up. He wanted some amusement. Although he was pissed at the Uchiha-this gathering had all the potential to go wrong-he found himself thanking the emo mentally. If he drained her here, it would make it all the easier for him. Sasuke wouldn't care. And everyone else would be too blitzed out of their minds to register anything, if they just happened to intrude by accident.

_Hmmm…Sasuke has a garden, right? I could take her there…and…_

Unfortunately, while Gaara was deep in thought again, he failed to notice the 3 drunken males who were eyeing his prize hungrily-or that they had made their way over to the pair. They were now forming a half-circle around Rizu.

"Hey, baby," one of them slurred heavily. He had a blue cap on backwards over his shaggy black hair. His breath reeked of alcohol.

Rizu felt her nerves tensing up inside. Trying not to let the fear show, she replied back with a simple "Hi…"

"You're a pretty birdie. Why don't you come fly with us?" The second male had bleached-blond hair spiked with about a gallon of gel.

"Yeah. We'll fly so high!" The 3rd had average brown hair, with a goatee. All 3 began snickering, as if sharing some great secret.

"Um…no thank you…I'm-not into flying. And besides, I'm with my friend here…" She trailed off, looking at Gaara, hoping with every fiber that he noticed her predicament by this time.

He hadn't. Her heart sunk.

"Come on, girly. Ditch this loser-he don't care." The blond grabbed her arm.

She snapped. "Don't touch me!" She pulled away.

It was her cry-dripping in terror from past memories, but frightened nonetheless, that brought Gaara back from his hunger fueled planning. He turned to see Rizu, helpless and panicking, against 3 guys who reeked of beer. And they didn't look too happy…

"Hey, you little bitch-come here!" The brown haired one grabbed her this time. "You hurt my friend. That's not very nice."

"Yeah. We're just 3 guys lookin' for a good time."

"You owe us, now. Let's go, babe." They started walking away. Rizu was trying to pull her arm out of the iron grip-to no avail.

"Hey, what d'you think she's got on underneath there? Eh?" The blue capped one was now leering at her. Rizu's blood ran cold.

_Just like those creeps in the city…way back when…_ And she didn't have her pocketknife this time, either.

"I dunno. Let's check." With that, the blond reached over, trying to lift up her skirt.

Rizu screamed.

'WHOOSH'

It happened in an instant. Gaara stood, between her and the drunken blond, gripping his arm, and twisting it up in an obviously painfully fashion. His eyes were dark, and filled with hatred-as well as bloodlust. But it was of a different kind.

_"Don't. Touch. Her." _Rizu's heart was pounding. She'd never seen Gaara angry… it was _intense_. In fact, she'd never seen anyone else with malevolence in their eyes like this.

"And you." His eye twitched to the right. "Let go. _Now_."

"Wha-what the fuck?" He threw Rizu aside, and she bumped into the wall. She began massaging her wrist-that guy had a painful grip. "You don't tell us what to do! Come on!" He and the blue cap began circling Gaara. He wasn't fazed. They were but mere mortals. He let go of the last one, and pushed him away. "Go ahead-I _dare_ you."

The one with the goatee-apparently the leader-laughed at this. "You heard him. Yeah!"

_Shit! Gaara's going to get pummeled! I can't let that happen! Not because of me! _Rizu's heart pounded as she rushed forward.

"No!" Gaara looked down, to see Rizu gripping his arm. Her eyes were wavering. "Please don't. Let's just leave. I don't want you getting hurt…"

He studied her carefully. He wanted so _badly_, to tear these 3 apart; he knew he could do it, too-but when he so much as glanced into those endless eyes of hers, he couldn't bring himself to deny her request. He didn't need her becoming any more frightened tonight, anyway…he sighed. He would save these jerkwads for a later time...and meal.

"Alright, Rizu." He turned away.

"Wha…hey, you little punk-ass! Get back here!" The leader threw a punch.

"Yeek!" Without another thought, Rizu pushed Gaara, and the attack missed. His face was positively bewildered. She had just helped him out-even if he didn't need it, but still…

"Come on!" She grabbed his hand, and began pulling him in a random direction. She didn't know anything about the Uchiha mansion; she was just going on instinct.

And it told her to _run_.

'SLAM'

'Click'

Somehow, they'd found an open door and an empty room, filled with vases and the like. Rizu had slammed it shut, and locked it. She breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank God…I was so scared…"

"Rizu." Gaara's voice caught her attention. She turned, and walked over to him.

"Did they hurt you?' He truly was concerned. He had heard the fear in her voice, when she had screamed…it was like an icy chill had descended upon his entire body and soul. He couldn't explain why, just…something about her, having been in peril, didn't sit well with him. It seemed to run deeper than just protecting his best blood source.

"No…nothing serious. Just a sore wrist-and shaken nerves. I'll live." She smiled at him then, gratitude and awe in her expression. "Thank you…for saving me."

Then, she hung her head. "I'm sorry, though…I almost got you hurt…" She trailed off.

"Rizu." He was leaning over now, his words caressing her left ear. He held her chin in his hand, and brushed the hair away from her neck. She felt her heartbeat speed up dramatically, and her face flushed, as if she'd been stricken with fever. Why did she react this way?

"I'm just glad…that you're safe." He leaned closer. "You mean…so much…to me…"

"Ohh…" She couldn't move. What was going on? What was he saying? That she was important to him, yes-but _how???_ In what way?

_Am I just a good friend…or…is it…could it be… _

As she struggled with these swirling thoughts and emotions, she had no idea that Gaara had his fangs exposed, and was ready to, once again, bite into her tender neck. He shivered slightly, with anticipation. Finally…the moment he'd been waiting for…

'RATTLE RATTLE'

"What the"-

"Yikes!" The sudden commotion of the doorknob startled both Rizu and Gaara. In her haste, she'd tried to step, but forgot that Gaara was so close and still holding her. Her legs got tangled, she tripped, and he didn't let go, so he got pushed, while she was pulled. They both ended up in a mess on the floor.

'Click' "Hey, what's…um…"

Sasuke had just unlocked the door to one of the rooms in his own house. Why it was locked, he had no clue. But he wasn't expecting to find Gaara and the new girl, together inside.

"Oww…" Gaara couldn't move. He opened his eyes…

…and came face to face with Rizu.

Neither one spoke. They didn't know what to say. Rizu was on top of him, her chest pressed flush against him, and their faces were _so close_ that if one or the other had moved forward just slightly, they would've been…_kissing_.

Quickly, they jumped up, cheeks redder than the blood pounding through their veins. Rizu was smoothing her skirt, and Gaara was pulling at his shirt. Sasuke stared, not quite sure what was going on. Then again, he was a bit drunk.

"I-I think I'm going to go home now, yeah." Rizu headed for the door. "That-that's enough excitement for me. See you later, Gaara. Thanks for inviting me, Sasuke." She turned the corner.

Gaara trudged over to Sasuke, who was still staring. Gaara was furious. "You know what"-he started to say, before cutting himself off. "Nothing. Forget it, forget it! Just forget what I said. Later." He pushed past the still confused Sasuke.

"……Um, wait, what?"

**A/N: And thus, the conclusion to Sasuke-teme's gathering. So Gaara got to play the hero-hope that you all enjoyed it. Although he really seems to be more of an anti-hero, actually...yeah. Drunkards can be scary. Perverts can be scary. In general, lots of scary people out there. Yeesh. Hope that sequence was pulled off smoothly enough...there will be more mentions of drunken behavior in future chapters. Alcohol has somewhat of a role in this fic. ANYWAYS, moving along, I hope that you also enjoyed the teaser near the end-Gaara and Rizu, up close and personal! LOL. Yeah, I suck. A semi-tender moment interrupted by the smashed Uchiha heir. Lovely. Before I leave, I just wanted to mention that more fanart for this fic is in the works. So if you're interested, I'll be posting up links at a future date. Alright then, ja-ne!**


	17. 16: The Morning After

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the OC's (Original Characters): Rizu, Ayako, and…that's it. Oh, and this particular fanfic.**

**A/N: Before we begin, it's time for the shout-outs! Here you go! Animestar001, MistressDeidara, Lela Rye, aznphoenix95, Sakamoto Michiko, justanothergaarafangurl, Lita Takanashi, The Angel Serenity, Kurokaze of the Dark Winds, Dyanasty Artemis, kero545, Hallowed-Snowy-Ninja, geishaninja, Sabaku-Okami, Elven-Fire-Princess, itachi girl88, and sillydarkrose. Thanks to all! Now, on with the story!  
**

"Well, this is my stop."

"I'll get off here too, then."

"Are you sure? You don't have to…"

"I want to. I want to see your house."

"Okay…"

Rizu and Gaara stood on the sidewalk, in the ever-darkening night and shadows. It was close to 9:00, if not already past then. Gaara had insisted on joining her on the bus ride home-probably still worried after the events of earlier. The journey had gone by in silence. The current walk through suburbia was muted as well.

"Here we are-98-1054." Gaara glanced up.

Just as he'd thought- exactly the same as in the earlier dream. Same 2 story off-white house, same dark red roof, same open window in the upper left corner, with the fluttering white curtains…

"The lights are still on…Ayako must be still up." Rizu started towards the front door.

"Ayako?" Gaara tilted his head questioningly.

"My mother." Rizu had reached the door now, and proceeded to open it. "Well…I'll see you later, Gaara. Thanks for the company. And for…the other thing, too." She smiled.

"Yeah. No problem." He waved quickly.

"Have a safe walk home. Good night." She closed the door.

As soon as he was certain that she was inside, he activated his Vampire speed.

Although he was heading in the direction of the Sabaku manor, he had no intention of returning there so soon. He was hungry…he needed to be sated. His eyes paced, left to right, as he searched for an appropriate meal.

Who knows...maybe he'd go after those three cretins from the party tonight as well...and spill some blood instead of drink it, all in one fell swoop.

**......**

"Good evening, Rizu! Welcome back!" Ayako was on the couch, watching a comedy. "How was the party?"

"Oh…it was fine. Nothing too fancy. Just some music, and people milling around. The usual teen get-together." She pulled off her boots.

"Okay. You going to bed yet, or do you want to watch some TV with me? This movie's pretty damn funny." Ayako raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry, mom. I think I'm going to retire for the night. Thanks for the offer, though."

"Alright. See you tomorrow, hon." Her eyes returned to the flashing screen. Rizu headed up the stairs.

Once in her room, she began to search through her drawers for a change of clothes. She just wanted to curl up under the thick blankets and sheets, and drown out everything. She knew, however, that she would be up for at least a little while longer, replaying the past events in her head once more-whether she wanted to or not.

"Sheesh! What a night…" Rizu had finished changing, and proceeded to flop onto her bed, bouncing slightly. She pulled the covers up and over her head, wrapping them around her person.

_What the hell happened tonight?_ Rizu bit her lip.

_Those 3 guys…talk about coming face to face with __fear__. I thought I was done for…_She trembled for a moment. They had really terrified her. That encounter had brought back some memories that she hoped never to recall ever again…

_I couldn't defend myself at all. If Gaara hadn't been there…I don't want to think about it. _She shuffled under the blankets a bit further.

_And Gaara…what about him? He was so angry…I've never seen anyone rage like that before._

_And never on my account._

_If…if we hadn't run…I think he might've tried to kill them._

She shivered. No. She didn't want to think of him like that. He was too kind, too charming, too beautiful, too…hypnotizing…he wasn't like other guys.

She blushed. _Why do I think of him like so? He obviously doesn't think that way of me…right?_

Her mind wandered, back to when they were locked in that random room.

_He said…that I meant…so much to him…but how? _She furrowed her brow in confusion.

_It has to be just as a friend. No way would he ever care for me like that. No one ever has, so why should he?_

She felt the familiar coldness envelop her body. _I'm unlovable like that…but still, I appreciate him saving me. Even if it was as a friend…_

Suddenly, she remembered one other event that had occurred that night.

_Oh my God…when Sasuke found us, on the floor…we were so close…_her face was practically on fire. _If we had been…any closer…I could've…_

_Kissed him._

Her heart was pounding at the realization. She could see, in her mind's eye, the image of having been so close to Gaara. She remembered his pale green eyes, blinking at the sight of her…the electricity between their bodies…his light skin…their heartbeats pounding together…and his lips. Soft, slightly tinted pink, but not as feminine as her own. No, his were lips that were made to belong to a male. As beautiful as they were…it was a masculine beauty.

Without noticing it, she had begun running her fingertips over her own lips.

_I wonder…if he's ever…kissed anyone before…probably. _She sighed, and brought her hand back under her pillow.

_Of course he has. I'm the only virgin here. I've never done a damn thing with anyone…I've never even held hands before. _

_I have gotten to hug him before, though…but it doesn't mean anything._

_At least not to him._

Her eyes widened. What was she saying? That when she held him, she felt something…_more? _Was that it? No, it couldn't be.

_That's wrong. That's __impossible__. That would mean…that I'm…I'm…in…_

_...In love with my best friend._

She twitched. No way. _No way._ No way in _hell._

She wasn't in love with him, nor would she ever be.

_**Why do you say this? Would being in love with Gaara be so horrible?**_

_No, it's not him. It's…it's __me__._

_**What about you?**_

_I…_she was trying not to cry now. _I'm-I'm too…too weak, and sensitive. In the past, the few times I have ever loved another, my feelings have never been returned. I'm too horrible for anyone to love. I'm an ugly weakling._

_**And…? What does this have to do with Gaara-san?**_

_If…if I did…__love__ him-and that's a HUGE, never-going-to-happen-in-a-million-years if, but…if I did…love him…I don't think I'd be able to handle the rejection when it finally did happen. He…he's different. It would…hurt more…I think._

_**So you **__**do**__** care for him.**_

_No__, not that way. Just as a friend. Besides…he's strong. He can take care of himself, and he seems to fear nothing. I'm nowhere __near__ good enough for him._

_**Why do you degrade yourself so?**_

_Because…that's how it's supposed to be. No one, save for mother, ever gave a crap about me-I couldn't make them happy. So I shouldn't be happy, either._

_**Did you ever think that maybe they were all wrong?**_

_Everyone__ can't be wrong. I'm nothing... _

_**Whatever. This conversation's getting pretty depressing, so just go to sleep already. Things'll look better in the morning, **_her inner voice suggested.

_Fine. _Rizu shut off the lights, and closed her eyes.

**......**

"You son of a bitch! How DARE you insult my cooking!"

"It's not an insult! It's the truth! Your cooking SUCKS!"

"GET OVER HERE, KANKURO! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Make me, _Medusa_!"

Gaara sighed. It was 8:30 on a Saturday morning, and his siblings were already at it. Fighting, bickering, and generally tearing each other apart. He leaned into the roof tiles, and closed his eyes.

'SMASH'

"What the hell, Temari?! You almost cracked my head open!"

"That's the idea, jackass!"

'WHAM'

"OWWW! Alright, alright! I'm sorry, Tem! There! Happy now?! I'm sorry!"

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be!"

'BAM'

Gaara's eyes opened. He'd better get in there, before the entire manor was torn apart. This wasn't an exaggeration-it was quite possible. Temari had one hell of a temper, and cooking was a particularly sore spot for her.

_You'd think that Kankuro would've figured this out already, after so many years…he's probably doing it on purpose. He can't be __that __stupid._ Gaara climbed down, and jumped back into his room through the open window. He shut it, before heading to the door and walking down the hallway.

"TEMARI! That's gonna stain!"

"Good! You can clean it then, since it_ so_ concerns you!"

"That's not fair! You made it; _you_ clean it!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"_ENOUGH!_" Gaara stood in the doorway, obviously irritated. The 2 siblings instantly stopped their actions, and looked at him. They may have been older, but he was stronger. If he wanted to, he could thrash them in a second.

"It is way too fucking early for this! Both of you sit down, shut up, and when I leave, clean this up." He gestured to the kitchen, which appeared to have been hit by a small disaster. His siblings obeyed, as Gaara headed to the cabinets to grab his breakfast of choice-poptarts. After it was finished toasting, he sat at the table, and began to consume the pastry.

"So…Gaara," Kankuro began. He glanced briefly in his older brother's direction, before returning to his human meal. Kankuro took this as a sign to continue.

"Um…how was the party last night?" Gaara almost bit through his tongue, but kept calm.

"Party? You went to a party, Gaara?" Temari's eyes widened. "That's unusual."

"He was forced. He made a deal with the Uchiha twerp." At this, Kankuro rolled his eyes. Temari wrinkled her nose. "Why?"

"None of your business. And the party sucked, as expected." He had finished his first poptart, and was moving on to the second.

"I see." There was a thick silence for a few moments.

"Hey, Gaara…" He looked up at his sister. She had a curious expression upon her face.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Recently…you've been bringing home the same scent, everyday. It's not a Vampire. I don't know what it is…it's just interesting. It smells quite appealing. Mind explaining what it is?"

"Yeah, I just noticed that, too. It can't be a victim-doesn't work like that. So…what's up?" Kankuro leaned forward, eager for an explanation.

They were obviously referring to Rizu. But Gaara wasn't about to tell them that. "Again, none of your business. I'm leaving now." With this, he exited the kitchen.

"Aww…fucking teenagers and their fucking secrets." Kankuro pouted.

"Hey, we have secrets, too, dumbass." Temari shook her head at him.

"Oh, yeah…hee."

Gaara slipped his headphones on, as he headed down the familiar path. Metallica began blasting in his ears, and he started mentally planning out his Saturday.

Since he now officially knew where Rizu lived, he would go visit her-but not until later. Chances were she was still sleeping. For now…he'd go check out the town. People watch. Maybe find a new meal for later. Yeah…that sounded good. Last night's hadn't been all that fulfilling, anyway.

Besides…the town was always nice to wander around in the early morning, right after the sunrise.

With this in mind, he began to hum along to his CD.

**A/N: Wewt! Chapter 16! Sorry-yeah, we're kind of winding down for the moment. The next few chapters are going to be half fillers. As in, they still contain important info, but are, for the most part, nothing but fluff. I think...at around 20 the pace will pick up again. And then, after 22, there will be 2 more fillers. Finally, chapters 25-26, the 2 parter big revelation! But for now...just relax, and kick back. Oh yeah, I also have some great news: I finally, FINALLY overcame my Writer's Block, and finished chapter 24 of this fic! Wewt! Now I'm working on chapter 25-26. Also, I have been working on a couple more fanarts for this fic. Consider this a celebratory reward! Behold, the fruits of my labor! (I have no life. LOL) Here are the links: **http : // alchemistkira6 . deviantart . com / art / fanfic - fanart - v2 - 105666772** (remove the spaces), and **http : // alchemistkira6 . deviantart . com / art / fanfic - fanart - v3 - 105667280 **(remove the spaces). Enjoy! Okay, next chapter: Gaara pays a house call to a 'dear' friend. And more is revealed of our little heroine...see you then! Ja-ne!  
**


	18. 17: Secrets

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the OC's (Original Characters): Rizu, Ayako, and…that's it. Oh, and this particular fanfic.**

**A/N: Shout-out time! Here you go! Animestar001, MistressDeidara, Lela Rye, Sakamoto Michiko, aznphoenix95, justanothergaarafangirl, Lita Takanashi, The Angel Serenity, Kurokaze Of The Dark Winds, itachi girl88, sillydarkrose, Hallowed-Snowy-Ninja, kero545, geishaninja, Sabaku-Okami, and Dyanasty Artemis! Many thanks to all of you! **

**Alright-now, on with the fic!  
**

'BING, BONG'

"……"

'BING, BONG'

"……uhh…?"

'BING, BONG'

"Urgh…who the hell keeps ringing the bell?"

Rizu opened one sleepy eye to glance at her clock. 10:36. So it wasn't exactly early.

'BING, BONG'

But if Ayako hadn't answered the door by this time, she must be out. Probably grocery shopping or something.

'BING, BONG'

"Alright, hang on. I'll be down in a minute." Slowly, Rizu sat up and stretched. She swung her legs over the bed's edge, and stood. After a few more stretches, she headed down the hall to the stairs.

'BING, BONG'

"Okay, okay, I'm here. Now, what do you..." She unlocked the door, and let it swing open.

"…Gaara?" It took Rizu a few moments to realize who was standing on her doorstep-she was still a bit groggy.

Although he looked fine, inside, Gaara was going crazy. Rizu stood before him, in a pale peach short nightgown, with no sleeves, and lace trimmings. She had just gotten up, but she was still drop dead gorgeous. Her hair fell in her face and over her shoulders, and her eyes had a hint of sleepy fog to them-the raging sea was calm for the moment. She was absolutely precious-like a porcelain doll. Except that she had _so much more_ depth to her…

"Gaara?" Her voice brought him back to Earth. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh…I just thought that I'd visit, see how you're doing." He mentally smacked himself. Somehow, that line sounded so lame.

"I'm okay." There was a pause. "Do…do you want to come in?"

"Uh…alright." She moved aside, to give him room to enter, and take off his shoes.

Her house wasn't too bad. It was actually quite pleasant, which was saying something. Usually, Gaara couldn't stand other people's houses. But this one was different. It wasn't so stuffy, or overwhelming. It was light, and airy.

The living room was to his left, and the stairs were straight ahead. Past the two was the kitchen. He could also see a back door, and a washing machine. So their laundry room was connected. He figured that the bedrooms and bathroom were upstairs.

"Um…you can sit down. Make yourself comfortable." Gaara looked at her, but she was turned away. "I'm going to change clothes. Be back in a few." He nodded, even though she couldn't see it. She ascended the stairs. He was alone now. In Rizu's house. He headed for the couch.

"Hmmm…" Just as he was about to sit down, something caught his eye. A couple of shelves by the TV. He walked over to them.

They held a couple of knick-knacks, and some photos. He ran his hand over the first one. A woman with short black hair was smiling, holding a tiny baby in her arms. The child's hair was curly and light brown. He figured that the two must be Rizu and her mother. Gaara chuckled. Rizu was a very cute baby, if he was allowed to say so. But she and her mom didn't really look alike.

The rest of the pictures were basically the same, only set at different places and ages. Two were graduation pictures-one of Rizu graduating elementary-she used to have braces?-and one of her leaving middle school. It appeared that she'd stopped cutting her hair around then. There were also a few birthday pictures, and random outing pics.

"Huh…" One thing he noticed in most of the pictures-Rizu's smile. It wasn't genuine. Not like the smiles he had seen. There was something hiding behind every smile in each picture. There was a definite sadness in her eyes, and the cheerful expression appeared to be forced.

_Maybe she doesn't like taking pictures…I don't blame her. _

**.............**

"Crap. Crap! I have to hurry-ouch!"

Rizu was rushing around her room, trying to find a nice change of clothes. Gaara was downstairs, waiting for her…and she had just whacked her knee on her dresser.

_He's in my house. __Gaara__ is in __my__ house. _He was just a friend-so why was she so frantic?

After a few minutes, she managed to find a white t-shirt, with a picture of a cat that was acting like Godzilla, and paired it with a black, grey, and white striped miniskirt. She brushed her hair quickly in the bathroom, and pulled it into a low ponytail, before she rushed down the stairs again. At the sound of rapid footsteps, Gaara turned around. Just as he thought-Rizu was changed. He smiled slightly at her apparel. "Nice shirt," he said, as she walked towards the kitchen. She blushed. "Th-Thank you."

She stopped at the fridge. "Are you hungry?"

He shook his head. "I ate already."

"Okay." She opened the door, and pulled out a can of iced tea. He raised an eye.

"That's your breakfast for today? What would your mother say?"

She grinned. "What my mom doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides, it's the weekend. I think I'm allowed to indulge a little." She headed back into the parlor.

"Fair enough." He returned the grin, and sat on the couch. Rizu sat on the floor. He said nothing about her unusual choice of seating-there was plenty of room next to him.

Although he wanted to.

He watched her open the can, and start drinking. She tilted her head back slightly with each sip, exposing her pale, luscious neck. She closed her eyes as the can brushed against her soft lips. As she brought the can away from her mouth, she licked her lips, and smiled briefly.

"You like tea?" God, what a stupid question. But it was all he could think of at the moment.

His voice startled her. She had almost forgotten that Gaara was in the parlor with her. She blushed again, and nodded quickly.

"I see." He turned his attention to the shelf behind her, to distract himself from his embarrassment. "Your pictures…"

"Oh, those? Yeah, they're nothing special. Just my mom and me." She took another long sip. "She insisted on them-wants to document every moment of her 'little girl's' wonderful life." She visibly grimaced at this. "But I'm not photogenic at all…"

"Oh, I'd have to disagree with you there." His voice held a hint of teasing. She blushed once more. Jeez, why did she keep doing that? Almost every time he spoke…it was just Gaara, her best friend. Nothing to be nervous about!

"But, I noticed…your father…isn't in any of the pics. At least, I don't think he is." At this, Rizu's expression darkened. Gaara noticed.

"Do you…have a father?"

"……I _did_. But he left my mother shortly after I was born. I only saw him once after that. So I may as well have none at all." She looked away. A sharp pain was growing in her heart again…she didn't like thinking about that shallow, callous man…if you could even call him one.

"I see." There was a heavy silence for a few moments. Gaara knew that, even unintentionally, he had just triggered a land mine.

_**Smooth move, Gaara. You probably just pissed her off. Real smooth.**_

Farthest statement from the truth, _ever_. But he wouldn't know that.

_Still…she doesn't care for her father either…interesting._

He looked at Rizu again, and for the first time, noticed something unusual. There, on her arms, were scars. Some were light, others were thicker, but they were all still scars. He frowned. They didn't look accidental.

"Rizu, how did you get those scars?"

She felt herself choke. _Shit…I completely forgot about them!_ He couldn't know about that. _Never_.

"Oh, these? I-I was just clumsy! Yeah…total klutz, that's me when I was younger! Eh heh…" She fiddled with the edge of her ponytail.

"Hmm…I see." She was lying. That much was certain. She must've had a reason to do so, though. He didn't want to drive her away any more so by prying, so he let the matter drop. Maybe she'd tell him another time.

She finished her tea, and stood up to throw out the can. He watched her, now more intrigued than ever. He'd never known a girl like her before…hell, he'd never known anyone like her, period. He was going to enjoy drinking from her, besides for the obvious reasons. That much was certain.

She had returned to the parlor, and once again was sitting upon the floor. This time, though, Gaara was prepared-he knew what to say. He had come up with another plan to put in motion. He was going to ask her something. And hopefully, her answer would be the one he was hoping for.

"Are you familiar with the town yet, Rizu?"

"Huh?" She met his gaze. "No…I haven't really been out and about…aside from some minor trips with my mom…and school."

"Alright." He stood up. "How would you like to go out with me today? I can show you around."

Rizu felt her face flush. Was he…no, it couldn't be.

He wasn't…_asking her out_, was he?

_Why am I freaking out here?! He's obviously just being nice-to a complete lunatic. That's all. I really need to stop reading so much into these things…_

"Unless you had some previous engagements…?" His voice brought her back, once again. She looked at him.

"No, I don't have anything planned today. I would lo-really _like_ to see the town, with you." She was _really_ blushing now.

He smiled, and she got up off the floor. _Exactly_ what he was hoping for.

"Good. Then let's get going."

**A/N: Chapter 17. Yeah, nothing much going on here. Just a few minor interactions-but a few of the subjects mentioned will be brought up again in later chapters. Other than that...yeah. The next two chapters are nothing more than minor character development, with a hint of fluff. Please bear with me. The action will start picking up around chapter 19. And, in other news: I've finished chapters 25-26, and am working on 27! Wewt! Trust me...if that doesn't pull you out of your seats, nothing will. Heh-hope that doesn't sound too conceited or anything like that. It just means...they're very important. Alright, next chapter: Gaara playing tour guide, and some interactions with Sakura and her crew. And a brief shot of fan service...O.o Uhh...enjoy, I guess. Ja-ne. **


	19. 18: Hanging Out

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also do not own the towns/names of/for Mountain View, the Palisades, and Veronaville. I only own the OC's (Original Characters): Rizu, Ayako, and…that's it. Oh, and this particular fanfic. And the town/name of Richington. XD  
**

**A/N: More shout-outs! Merry Belated Christmas and Happy New Years to all! Here you go! Animestar001, MistressDeidara, Sakamoto Michiko, Lela Rye, aznphoenix95, justanothergaarafangurl, FireWingedWolf, Kurokaze of the Dark Winds, Lita Takanashi, Sabaku-Okami, itachi girl88, sillydarkrose, Hallowed-Snowy-Ninja, geishaninja, The Angel Serenity, Elven-Fire-Princess, kero545, and Dyanasty Artemis. Thanks to every body! Now...it's time to begin.  
**

"Wow! That's so neat!"

Gaara and Rizu were touring around the town-well, Rizu was, anyway. Gaara was the guide. He followed behind her, surveying her reactions to the various stores and whatnot.

For a town, Konoha was pretty cool. The local shops were reasonably priced, and the clerks were friendly enough. There was a variety of merchandise to be found-from food, to clothing, work supplies, and music, even pet care. But, for those die-hards who just had to have brand names, there were malls, too-although the closest was in another town, about 40 minutes past the town limits.

Beyond Konoha's outskirts were Mountain View, the Palisades, Veronaville, and Richington, among the many places. Random other towns and cities that had cropped up in the last few decades. These were where the clubs and malls could be found.

Gaara frowned slightly. He had never cared for any of them-after all, those places were where his siblings (and everyone else) went to get shit-faced and party. That wasn't his scene. And the malls were too crowded. People pushing and shoving did not appeal to him either.

"Hey, Gaara!" Rizu's melodic voice called to him. He looked at her, and couldn't help but smile. She was pointing at something in one of the windows, obviously intrigued.

"Isn't it awesome? I love the design." She was referring to a display of shirts, one in particular. It was black and long sleeved, with flames running up from the wrists to the shoulders. On the front, a grinning skull icon with a flaming head was climbing up a large, curling red rose. He had to admit-it _was_ very cool. Her eye for interesting and appealing-designs never ceased to amaze him.

"Yeah, it is pretty sweet." He nodded.

"It would look good on you. But that's just my opinion." Rizu was blushing again, fiddling with her hands. She wasn't sure if he would appreciate the comment. What if he took it the wrong way?

_Oh, no! What if he thinks…that I'm…I'm…hitting on him?! Oh, shit! I'm not! I'm not!_ She was mentally frantic by now.

_**And why is that so bad?**_

_Shut up, inner! You don't understand-I don't hit on people! Ever! Especially not __him__!_

_**You should.**_

_SHUT UP!_

"Really now? Maybe I'll buy it, then." Gaara's voice interrupted her moment of self-arguing. She stared at him.

_He doesn't…think I'm…weird??? Or trying to make a move? Oh, thank __God__! _ Inside, Rizu exhaled in relief. Her inner just tutted.

"Are you going to go in now?" Rizu asked shyly.

He shook his head. "No, it can wait. Let's keep going. There's still a lot you haven't seen yet." He would remember to return to the store later. _Anything_ that would draw Rizu to him was a plus. He needed that attraction. It would provide less resistance, on her part, when he finally did get to drink from her.

And, besides…it was nice, to have someone pay attention to things like that.

_No! I can't be thinking like that! I don't love her, nor will I ever. Love is an emotion reserved purely for fools. And Sabaku no Gaara is no fool. _He shook his head quickly.

Anyways…speaking of his hunger…

He glanced at Rizu in front of him. Just looking at her…she was absolutely delectable. He could feel his fangs aching to extend, behind his closed lips. Was there a secluded area anywhere nearby? He began to scan his surroundings.

"Oi, Gaara! Fancy seeing you out and about! Hey, Rizu!"

The perky female voice grated at his nerves, and his concentration was broken. Why, why, why, _why_ _him?_ Why was _his_ luck _so awful?_

Sakura and a few of her pals were standing in front of them.

He glanced over the group with irritation. There was Sakura, of course. To her right stood a girl with long blond hair pulled back into a high ponytail, with light blue eyes. He knew her as Yamanaka Ino. A total social butterfly, and far more irritating than Haruno. How she could put up with her constant superficiality was beyond him. Sakura must have the patience of a saint.

Or maybe she just knew something that he didn't.

To Ino's right, slightly behind, was a bored looking boy, with spiky dark brown hair, pulled into a ponytail. Gaara knew him-he was in his 1st period. Nara Shikamaru, a.k.a. the 'lazy genius'. He was constantly sleeping, yet he somehow got straight A's in every class. The guy was a complete mystery. And, he hung around Ino, too. Again, another patient saint-or he was just too lazy to complain.

The last member of the group stared at the ground with pale lavender eyes. Her short violet hair fell forward, framing her face. Gaara's eyes narrowed. He knew her well. Hyuuga Hinata, shy, stuttering cousin to Neji-as well as another Vampire. How she drank blood was yet another questionable subject. She was so frail and panicky; there was no way she could hunt for anything, not even animals. She was too merciful. She probably drank from packs. Weak.

Gaara greeted all 3 with a quick jerk of the head. Rizu acknowledged all 4 verbally.

"So, what's up? Are we interrupting your little _date_?" Ino emphasized the last word with a grin. Gaara glared, as Rizu turned bright red again. He then turned to Sakura, who just shrugged, with a 'don't ask me' expression. She couldn't control Ino. Simple as that.

"No. I was just showing her the town, when you interrupted." His green eyes bored into Ino's baby blues. Seriously, he was going to add this girl to his list. She was so annoying-he would be doing a great service for humanity, getting rid of her.

But as these thoughts crossed his mind, his gaze happened to brush over Sakura's face. She was looking at Ino, with the typical peacemaker expression, but there were other aspects to it, as well…serene glowing, as if an angel stood before her, happiness, and…_longing?_ Something about this look stirred feelings in the very bottom of his heart. Why did it have such an effect on him? He'd never seen Sakura like this before. Why did he care, anyway?

_**Because it's love. Something you continually deny yourself. That's why it affects you so.**_

_Not you again. Just shut up, already. I don't care. Love is for the weak. I don't need it._

_**Then why does it bother you? Attract you? Catch your attention? Haunt you? Like Rizu.**_

_Fuck off! _Now Gaara was pissed. What did his conscience know, anyway? It was just a stupid little voice inside his head. It didn't even really exist. So there. Satisfied with his conclusion, he turned his focus back to the group.

"Oh, cool! Have you checked out the arcade yet?" Sakura asked Rizu.

"No…I don't think so…um…?" She looked at him. He nodded. They hadn't been there. It was further down the road, on a left side street.

"Then we should totally go there now!" Sakura was grinning. "You'll love it, Rizu. Trust me. Even if you don't play games. That's how sweet it is."

"Um…maybe." She continued looking at Gaara. She wanted to know if it was alright with him.

He sighed. "Fine. Whatever. Lead the way, Haruno."

At that moment, a strong gust of wind blew all around the small group. It was very cold, and startling. Apparently, winter was coming early this year…it wasn't even October yet.

"Yeek!" Gaara's attention turned towards the little shriek. Rizu was desperately trying to keep her short skirt down.

It didn't work. Although the breeze lasted for only about 5 seconds or so, he had gotten the briefest peek at…

…Sky-blue panties with a neon pink lace trim that fit her figure like a glove.

He snorted, and quickly turned away, bringing his hand against his nose to block the bleeding. She was too sexy…he mentally slapped himself for that thought. Luckily, no one else seemed to notice his distress…

"_Well?_ Are we going or what?" Ino had her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, of course!" Sakura replied. With that, the group began to head down the road.

"Sheesh, Sabaku." A bored voice drawled in his ear. "Obvious much?"

Gaara glared at the boy. Shikamaru had his hands in his pockets, and was already turned away. He fumed silently.

_Stupid smartass, always knows everything, and just __has__ to rub it in…_

_Wait-how does he know? Unless…_

_He __saw__!_

Gaara clenched his left hand in a tight fist. Why was Shikamaru still alive, anyway?! He should've killed him a long time ago.

_**Because without him, your 1**__**st**__** period class would completely suck.**_ That annoying voice again.

But for once, it was actually right. Shikamaru's constant napping plus spotless record, drove his teachers-particularly his first period teacher-absolutely insane. It was worth putting up with his attitude just to see his teachers reactions every time. Priceless.

_Hmph. Fine, he can live-for __now__._ With that matter settled, Gaara returned his focus to the small group, in particular the young girl with brown-blond hair and shining eyes…

_Rizu…when will I get you all to myself? _

He sighed.

**A/N: Whoa...chapter 18. This reminds me-I need to finish chapter 27 soon. XP Alright, alright. Another thing to add to my 'to-do' list. So...hopefully, everybody had a good Christmas, and will have a cheery New Years. Again, another slow chapter. Waaugh. But at least I got to hint at another one of the side-pairings-SakuIno! God, I love that one. XD Oh, yeah-and a panty shot! LOL. When done properly, they can be quite amusing and/or cute. Hope this chapter was at least a bit fun for you all. Next chapter: the arcade! And some DDR...yep. Enjoy. Ja-ne.**


	20. 19: Dancing Fools

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also do not own any of the games/songs mentioned in this particular chapter. I only own the OC's (Original Characters): Rizu, Ayako, and…that's it. Oh, and this particular fanfic.**

**A/N: Hey there! Before we begin, it's time for more shout-outs! Here you go! Animestar001, Sakamoto Michiko, MistressDeidara, justanothergaarafangurl, Lela Rye, aznphoenix95, Lita Takanashi, The Angel Serenity, FireWingedWolf, Sabaku-Okami, Kurokaze of the Dark Winds, sillydarkrose, kero545, itachi girl88, Hallowed Snowy-Ninja, geishaninja, Elven-Fire-Princess, and Dyanasty Artemis! Much love and thanks to all of you! Now...onward march!  
**

"Sheesh! How long are you gonna keep playing that?"

Rizu, Gaara, and the rest of the group had made it to the arcade about 15 minutes earlier. As soon as they'd purchased a handful of tokens, Sakura and Ino had headed off to one of the machines-a fighting game, Capcom or something like that-and were currently reloading it with 3 more coins for each of them. Shika was getting a little whiny.

"You're just wasting them all with your stupid girl fight." He sighed, and scratched his head. "Baka…how troublesome." His favorite words.

"Hm." Gaara wasn't listening. He was watching Rizu, who had somehow clicked quite well with the female Hyuuga, and was now inspecting a large flashing contraption, with a big screen, noisy sound effects, and what appeared to be 2 metal pads with arrows pasted on them, placed into the ground in front. It looked like you had to stand on them…and then…

"I-I don't know, Rizu-san…" Hinata was nervous, as usual. "I-I'm not so good at games…"

"Hey, neither am I! And, I can only play this one by setting it to beginner mode. You've at least played DDR once before, yeah?" Hinata nodded, but was still unsure. Rizu was smiling, her voice gentle, and encouraging. "Just follow me, okay?"

"Oh, I-I'll look like a fool!" Hinata was turning red…again, nothing new.

"No you won't! And if you do, then so will I! We'll be fools together!" Rizu was so enthusiastic at the last part…it was contagious, apparently. Hinata stopped shaking, and looked at her, smiling ever so slightly. Wow. This was a first.

"You…you won't look like a fool. But thank you, Rizu-san, for being so nice." Her face lightened in color. "I'll-I will join you."

"Awesome!" Rizu pumped her fist in the air. Gaara's mouth upturned slightly. Yes, her cheerfulness _was _contagious…even to him. Surprise, surprise. "Now, we just need some tokens from Sakura…where were they again…?" She scanned the nearby area. "There! At the 'Capcom vs. SNK 2' system!" The 2 rushed over. Gaara followed them, slowly, with his eyes.

"Sakura-chan…?" Rizu began.

"Aw, man! Billboard-brow, no fair! You _must_ be cheating! I got totally creamed!" Ino groaned, as the match went to Sakura.

"Heh heh…nope, I'm just that awesome!" Sakura grinned, and flashed the victory sign. Then she turned to Rizu and Hinata. "Oh, hey guys. What is it?"

"Could we borrow a couple tokens, please?" At this question, Sakura's face lit up. "Of course! What game were you gonna go for?"

"DDR!"

Ino smiled. "Gutsy! I like it."

Shika raised his eyebrows. "You and _Hinata_, of all people, are gonna DDR in public? Good luck. Ow-hey!" Sakura had elbowed him.

"Be nice, Nara!" She then turned back to the other 2. "That's awesome! We'll come cheer you on!" Hinata was blushing once more.

"Alrighty, then, let's get started!" The small group made their way to the bright game.

Each girl dropped in 3 tokens, and stood on a metal mat. The screen changed images, as Rizu started setting everything up.

"Okay, beginner for me, and…" She turned to Hinata, as the girl added her choices in, too. "S-Same here, Rizu-san." She tapped one of the arrows. "There."

"Ooh! Now you get to choose a song!" Sakura and Ino were very excited. Shika rolled his eyes. Gaara, on the other hand, was curious. He joined the group, watching the screen flash and shift its images and sounds.

"How about this one?"

"Nah, that's too slow! Live a little, Hinata!"

"Careful, Ino, you don't wanna kill her." 'BONK' "_Oww!_"

"Shut up, Shika! What about this one, then?"

"No way! 'End of the Century' is absolutely psychotic!"

"Maybe this one, hmm?"

"Th-That one's kind of long…it has a lot of pauses, too…"

"Good point. Some of these go on forever because of that."

"Here! This one's perfect!"

"'Drop the Bomb'? Do you guys wanna do that one?"

"Sure, why not? It is one of my favorites. Is it alright with you, Hinata-san?"

"Y-Yes. It's fine."

"Okay, then, let's…select, and…here we go!"

The screen changed once more, as the music started. It was a fast dance tune. Glowing arrows began to scroll up the screen. Rizu and Hinata started jumping on the dance pads.

Gaara was watching with fascination. Rizu was quite enjoyable as a dancer…and the game was entertaining, too. He tilted his head slightly, in concentration.

"Oh…I get it." The arrows on the pads coordinated with the ones on the screen. When they reached the top, you would step. If you hit it right, you would gain points. If you missed, you would start losing them. Simple enough. But you couldn't look at the mat while dancing…you had to watch the screen. So you had to remember where the arrows were below your feet.

"And…done! Yeah! That was great!" Rizu grinned at Hinata. "You weren't bad at all!" Hinata smiled slightly, blushing again. 'T-Thank you, Rizu-san. You were v-very good, too."

"I didn't know you played video games, Rizu." She looked at Gaara.

"There's a lot you don't know about me yet." She winked. "But you'll learn. Eventually." She glanced off into the distance._ Except for a few select memories…those will never be brought into the light. __Never__._

"You were very skilled, I must say." His voice brought her back. She smiled. "Thanks."

Then, her smile became a mischievous grin. She had no clue what had just come over her. "Do you want to play a round with me, Gaara?" She leaned forward a little. It would take her a few seconds to realize exactly what she had done.

He blushed. He couldn't help it. She was so inviting…in so many ways…he forced the thought away. "A round? Of this game?"

"Oh my God, yes! Gaara! You have to!" Sakura squealed. He winced. No wonder she and Yamanaka got along. Shika groaned, and covered his ears.

"But I've-I've never played before"- Gaara started to say.

"So??? You'll never know until you try! Now get up there!" Hinata stepped to the side, and Ino pushed Gaara on the metal dance pad. He glared at her. She didn't care.

"I really don't want to do this…" He ran a hand through his blood red locks, and sighed.

"I don't blame you. They're so troublesome, yeah?" Shika stood right behind him. Ino kicked him in the shins. He swore as he hopped up and down, obviously in pain.

"Gaara…" He looked at Rizu, who stood next to him. Her restraints had kicked in. She cursed herself mentally-nothing new there. What had she been thinking?! "It's alright. This game really is fun. You can play beginner, just like Hinata and I. But…I won't force you to. You don't have to if you're not into this kind of thing…" She trailed off and glanced away. She didn't want him to be uncomfortable. Hell, _she_ was already uncomfortable! And _she'd_ been the one who suggested this! It must've been the adrenaline rush. Had to be.

_Damnit! She's too fucking adorable!_ Rizu had her hands behind her back, and was staring at the ground, as she scuffed the toe of her shoe against the metal. She felt bad for asking him…he couldn't have that.

"Rizu." She looked up. He was smiling. For some reason, her heart did a flip of joy. She liked his smile…_loved_ his smile…

"For you, I will play. My dearest girl…" He lowered his eyelids slightly, turning his expression seductive. Now_ she_ was blushing.

_He…said he would play-for me! Whoa! And he-he called me…his dearest-his dearest girl! What…what does that mean?! He's not…it's not…it doesn't mean anything, right? Right?!_ She was panicking inside. Her heart was pounding, and she was sweating more now than when she had been dancing. Dance adrenaline had _nothing _on teenage hormones-and a very paranoid mind.

"Hey! Earth to Rizu!" She snapped back into consciousness. Ino was waving a hand in front of her face. She mumbled an apology.

"Good! Now that that's all settled, it's time to pick a song!" Rizu glanced at Gaara, but avoided his eyes. He shrugged. "I don't know any of them."

"Okay. I'll choose." She began to scroll down the list again.

"Oh, oh, oh! That one! That one!" Sakura was pointing excitedly. Ino gazed at the screen for a moment, before joining her friend in cheering. Shika groaned once more.

"'Bumblebee?'" Rizu was blushing again…a love song.

"Yes! Do it! Pick that one! I love that song!" Ino's blue eyes were sparkling.

"If you like it so much, why don't you dance, then?" Rizu smoothed the hem of her skirt, a nervous habit. Maybe she could still get out of this mess.

"Be-_cause_, we want to watch you 2 dancing to it! Okay?" No such luck. Sakura crossed her arms in triumph. She had won, even though the logic was strange.

"Fine. Let's go, then." Rizu selected the song, and both players turned to face the screen. The song began, and the arrows started scrolling up as before.

_Whoa ah oh oh, Whoa ah oh oh_

_Whoa ah oh oh, Whoa ah oh oh_

_Sweet little bumblebee, I know what you want from me_

_Doo bee doo be doo da da_

_Doo bee doo be doo da da_

_Sweet little bumblebee, more than just a fantasy_

_Doo bee doo be doo da da_

_Doo bee doo be doo da da_

_My heart skips a beat when you walk in the room_

_I go boom boom boom, you go zoom, zoom zoom_

_You're my playboy, play toy, lover, my friend_

_I wanna be with you until the end_

_I give my heart and my soul to you_

_To make you see it's true_

_I'm so confused, baby can't you see_

_Please come rescue me_

So far, both players were doing well. Surprisingly, Gaara wasn't sick yet. Sakura and Ino were cheering, Hinata was smiling, and Shika was yawning. But he was watching.

_I start to cry when you walk out the door_

_You go bye bye bye, I go why why why_

_I'm so lonely and only waiting for you_

_To come back and tell me "I love you"_

_I give my heart and my soul to you_

_To make you see it's true_

_I'm so confused, baby can't you see_

_Please come rescue me_

Rizu was blushing badly. She was trying to focus on dancing, but the lyrics were getting to her. And she still couldn't forget what Gaara had said moments earlier.

"_For you, I will play. My dearest girl…" _The phrase kept floating around her head, like a ghostly breeze…why did she feel this way?

"And…done!" The song ended. Rizu let out a deep breath, and jumped off the pad. Gaara stepped off too.

"You-you did great, Rizu-san! It was v-very fun to watch." Hinata hugged her.

Gaara glared. Hinata may be weak, but she was still a Vampire. Would she catch on, and try to make a move? He hoped not…he wasn't really fond of fighting with females. And of course, he'd have to deal with Neji, too.

Hinata let her go, as Sakura came over with her words of praise. He studied Hinata for a moment, and then looked away. She didn't seem interested in making Rizu into her next meal.

"Hey, Sabaku." Shika was stretching. "Not bad. I don't know how you were able to handle it, though…I would've bailed. You've got me beat." Gaara grinned. He'd just been complimented by Nara Shikamaru, resident smart ass genius of Konoha. He had beaten the brain at something, for once…only because Shika was too lazy to dance.

"Gaara! See? You did fine! It wasn't that bad, was it?" Ino looked at him expectantly, waiting for his answer that she already knew.

"………No. It wasn't." She leapt up, with a cry of, "Woo-Hoo!" He sighed, and turned away. So predictable…she just _had_ to be right, all the time.

_Jeez, what a day. All this and I still haven't gotten a chance to drink from Rizu. _He cracked his neck. _Oh, well…guess I'll have_ _to try again next time…today's shot, already._

He turned his attention back to the group, wondering what other surprises they had in store for him that afternoon.

**A/N: And...done! The end of chapter 19! Happy New Years everybody, and I hope you enjoyed! Yeah-just some harmless fluff. Tried to make it convincing, considering Gaara's nature, but his desire to impress his best blood source. Let me know how it turned out, okay? As you can plainly see, I am a DDR-fiend. And yes, 'Bumblebee', 'End of the Century', and 'Drop the Bomb' are three of my fave songs. But I can only play the game as a beginner. Besides...it wouldn't have been as fun to write about DDR experts. XD Okay. Next chapter: the action finally starts picking up again. Gaara formulates a devious new plot to claim Rizu as his, while Rizu herself...gets a wake-up call. Be prepared-it won't be pretty. But it was necessary to write. Ja-ne.  
**


	21. 20: Fall

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the OC's (Original Characters): Rizu, Ayako, and…that's it. Oh, and this particular fanfic. **

**A/N: Eheheh...before I begin with the dedications, I'd like to apologize for that little A/N from before. False alarm...after posting it, I sat down at my comp, and managed to pound out 3 new chapters. So currently, I'm working on chapter 30. Again, please forgive me. Updates shall be continuing as usual. Hugs and chocolate chip apology cookies to all. Now, time for thanks. Animestar001, V Recorder, Sakamoto Michiko, Hallowed-Snowy-Ninja, MistressDeidara, Lela Rye, aznphoenix95, Lita Takanashi, justanothergaarafangurl, FireWingedWolf, kero545, Sabaku-Okami, crystalsand, geishaninja, Dyanasty Artemis, SandCoffinLuvr, itachi girl88, sillydarkrose, Elven-Fire-Princess, The Angel Serenity, Kurokaze of the Dark Winds, and Dobby123! Thanks to all! **

**Now...be warned: This chapter made me almost start bawling during the writing and editing stages. Maybe I'm just overly sensitive. Who knows. But it's not a happy one.  
**

"Ahhrgh…"

It was a Wednesday afternoon, in early October, and Gaara was bored. He stared up into the murky grey sky. It would probably rain later…that didn't bother him. Rain was quite the companion of his…it made for excellent cover during a hunting session.

He sighed. Fall had finally begun to set in prominently. It had been about 2 1/2 weeks since the disastrous get together thrown by everyone's favorite emo, Sasuke. That dipshit. He snorted. At least he'd gotten to see a drunken Uchiha, being chased by a small horde of nameless, horny fangirls. That was a small reward for the pain he'd had to endure, simply by attending.

He pushed the memories out of his mind. He had bigger fish to fry.

He still hadn't gotten a chance to properly claim Rizu as his.

He closed his eyes. Things had gotten hectic recently. Fall Intersession was coming up next week, so the teachers had prepared many various quizzes and extra assignments to spring upon their students before then. As seniors, their work load was doubled. Everyone had to cram-no one had much free time anymore. Just today, they'd gone through a grueling test in 5th period English. Even their teacher, Kurenai, had been surprised at how harsh it had been. But she couldn't skip it-it was required material.

Aside from all the work, Rizu had also seemed rather distant, in the last week or so. He wondered about this…the stress might be getting to her. She'd only arrived near the middle of September; she still didn't know everything there was to the school, or the town. He hoped that's all it was. He didn't care to think of her becoming sick anytime soon…

Oh, well. He had the break to look forward to…and Halloween. He smirked. Always a favorite day for him. If his fangs showed, or anything else, he could just say it was part of his costume. Special effects, extras, props-that sort of thing. So long as no one actually saw them pop out.

He wondered what Rizu would dress up as.

Now _that_ was something to _really_ look forward to. Chances were in his favor that she was just as much of a Halloween nut as he. He grinned. Yes, another plan was forming in his mind. He had a new idea of where and how to take her-of how to make her his.

Slowly, he rose up, and climbed back into his room. It would take a lot of hard work, patience, and _resistance_, especially on his part-but it was possible.

He sprawled on his bed, and began to scheme, threading his hand through his bloody red locks, an excited smile stretching across his face…

**.............**

'CRASH'

"Mom, _no_! Put the knife down!"

"Why…'hic'…the hell should I?!" 'GULP' 'GULP'

"MOM! Please!_ Don't do this!_"

"_Shut up!_"

"Please…put the knife down, and tell me-what happened. _Please_."

The living room of Rizu and Ayako was a warzone. Broken glass and beer littered the ground, and a few slash marks disfigured the once perfect walls. A hole had been stabbed into the sofa.

Rizu was in the middle of it all, hands clenched tight, legs trembling, her gaze focused on the dining table. That was where Ayako stood.

"Mom…please, answer me." Ayako was swaying, backed up against the edge of the table. A few half filled bottles of beer stood by her left hand, which was fumbling for the nearest one. In her right hand was a steak knife.

Rizu had to do everything in her power not to break down herself. It had all been going _so well_…she had allowed herself to be lulled into a false security. And then,_ this_ happened.

A slipup.

Her mom was a recovering alcoholic. Sober for close to 3 years. But now…

How she had gotten the alcohol without Rizu noticing was a mystery. But it was here, and Ayako had consumed it, and now, Rizu had to deal with the aftermath. What had triggered this sudden rage?

"Please, mother." She took a small step forward, trying both to avoid the sharp shards upon the floor, as well as keep from startling the broken woman before her. "Tell me what happened."

"Those fuckers!" She slammed a fist on the tabletop, and Rizu jumped slightly. She had grown used to her mother's calm persona…too bad for her. "They-I-I don't know! It's-It's not good enough! Never good enough…" She ran a shaky hand through her short, messy black hair, and for once, Rizu noticed the few silver strands beginning to speckle its surface.

She understood the sentiment, however…never being good enough…

She took a deep breath. "What's not good enough? Who's 'they'?"

"That-that asshole of a manager! Gave me…gave me…" She was slurring a bit. "Just piling on the papers. Stories. Just shit. Total shit. Shit, all of it." She waved her hand dismissively, and stared up at the ceiling, in awe.

"And…what about the manager? The papers?" Something told Rizu that her mother's meltdown ran deeper than just a mere scuffle at work with her boss.

"He…I was just filling them away, such a waste of paper…past stories, published works. I couldn't believe it!" She hiccupped again. "And, I…I thought…'hey, I could-I could write better than that!" She began to cough. "And, I…I had it…I had 'it' with me. You know?"

Rizu's heart fell. She knew what had happened. It was crystal clear to her now.

Ayako had a gift for writing, which she'd passed on to Rizu. In her opinion, though, she was nowhere near as good as her mother. The point was, she was an aspiring writer-and with her history, she had unlimited material. She even kept journals.

For the last few years-as far back as when Rizu had still been in 8th grade-she'd been working on a manuscript. Her magnum opus; an autobiography of sorts. From when she was drunk, to when she'd sobered up, and everything else-it was all there. An entire lifetime, captured on those pages…only with different names. But the faces in her mind's eye were still the same.

When they'd moved to Konoha, her mom had needed a new job. And, it just so happened that a local publishing company had been searching for some office help. Ayako had taken the job eagerly. And she'd always brought her 'greatest masterpiece' with her. Her heart and soul had gone into it.

Rizu understood the root of her mother's anguish now. The manager had declined to publish Ayako's story. After all the extra hours she put in at that job, too…they could care less, apparently. Her work was not good enough…not appealing to the masses…probably some lame excuse like that.

"Fuck!" The knife clattered from Ayako's grasp, and she fell to her knees. Rizu rushed to her.

"Mom." She wrapped her arms around the older woman. She was sobbing now, into her daughter's shoulder. "It'll be okay. Everything will be okay. But, please…" and she turned her ocean eyes to face her mother's bleary red gaze, "…don't do this again. Please? I was so scared…"

The same pleas left her lips, words she had not spoken in years, and had hoped to never utter again. She hated it; the begging reminded her of her helplessness, her inability to heal the one who was so dear to her, who had birthed her into this world…and who lay shattered upon the ground, just like the china plates of ages ago.

The 2 figures consoled each other; 2 well worn ragdolls, whose eyes had begun to turn from flesh to glass. Seeing, but not caring…the emotions were being forced away, as their minds shut down, and their hearts became shadowed once more.

"……Oh, princess, I'm sorry…" Ayako was now returning the embrace. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…I'm so, _so_ sorry…"

"It's okay…" The 2 remained there, a crumpled heap upon the dirty floor.

_Just like the good old days…_Rizu thought bitterly. She pulled her mother closer.

**.............**

'SMASH'

"Gaara, stop it!"

"You shut up!" 'WHAM' "It doesn't make any fucking _sense_!"

"We're Vampires, you 'tard! Have you forgotten?!"

"Shut the fuck up! It wouldn't even matter _then_!"

Gaara was in a heated argument against Temari and Kankuro, over his plans to mark Rizu as his. Well, that wasn't _exactly_ what they were fighting about-but she was a part of it. Just the unspoken piece.

Gaara wanted to throw a Halloween party at the Sabaku manor. And both siblings had adamantly refused.

Gaara wasn't taking it well.

"You've flipped your lid! Seriously, bro!" Kankuro shook his head. "We can't hold any gatherings here-it's way too risky!"

"And I thought that you despised parties!"

"Well, I _love_ Halloween!"

An uncomfortable silence settled upon the trio.

_Jeez-he __**must **__be high!_ "Who are you, and what have you done with our younger brother?" Kankuro meant it as a joke. Gaara didn't see it that way.

'SLAM' "_Stop it! Both of you!_"

"G-Grrrghh…Ga-Gaa-ra…" Kankuro was pinned against the wall. Gaara's hand was crushing his throat, and his claws were drawing blood.

"_Gaara!"_ Temari was frantically shaking him. "Let him go! You'll kill him! He's your brother!"

"Do you think I care?!" He whipped his head in her direction, a murderous snarl upon his face. She paled. "That's never stopped me before!"

"_Why???_ Why does this mean so much to you?!"

"IT'S FOR PREY!" Well, that wasn't entirely a lie…'THUMP' At this outburst, he had relinquished his hold on his older brother, and let him drop to the floor. He began to rub at his sore and bleeding neck, cursing under his breath.

"Prey…? Why didn't you say so from the beginning?" His elder siblings had learned early on, never to try and control Gaara when it came to food and hunting. His bloodlust was too overwhelming.

But still…it was dangerous to have anyone else, especially teenagers, roaming around the manor.

"Gaara." Temari's voice was low. "We can't have anyone come _here_. But…" he looked at her, impatient. "…we have the money. We could easily _rent_ a room somewhere."

He pondered this. It was true-they were rich.

"Is it a deal? We'll rent a place for your little get together of leading the sheep to the slaughter. On Halloween. We might even join in. Now that it's completely out in the open, I have no qualms against it. Kankuro?" She turned to the other Sabaku sibling, who was licking the blood from his fingers.

"Uh? Oh, yeah-party. Renting a place. Sounds fine to me." He resumed his grooming.

Temari sighed. "So, it's settled then. We'll start calling, and preparing the invites. How many do you expect to show?"

He smiled. It was a smug smile. Everything was coming together quite nicely. A little rough at first, but now…

"A lot. A _whole_ lot. It will be a feast."

"Consider it done."

Finally…a solid plan was falling into place. When the 31st of October rolled around…Okino Rizu would finally belong to him. What a _satisfying_ thought.

With that matter settled, he ascended the steps, and returned to his room. As soon as his door shut, the 2 siblings turned to look at each other.

"Jeez. What a freak!"

"Oh, can it, you glutton!" 'BONK' "We're getting a free meal, too! Almost. And, Gaara's becoming less anti-social…even if it's only for the blood."

"Owww…alright, alright. I get it. Everything's wonderful. Now where are the Band-Aids? Little bastard's got some sharp-ass claws…"

**A/N: And thus ends chapter 20. How did you enjoy it? Did it flow alright? Yeah...Rizu's mother's relapse was a sucker punch out of left field. But I felt it was necessary. She hasn't had one of the most stable upbringings...**

**The manuscript idea is actually rather personal. It has roots from my own life. Not the rejection bit, but creating a book based on one's own personal experiences. A autobiography. So...yeah. Jeez, I hope Gaara came out okay in this chapter. I'm afraid that he might have come off as a spoiled brat throwing a temper tantrum. And that's NOT what I was aiming for.**

**Next chapter: More of Rizu's past is revealed, while Gaara is dragged into the middle of the current aftermath. And of course, he has his own plots planned...heh. So, that's it for now. Read, review, enjoy. Again, I'm SO SORRY for the false alarm. Ja-ne.  
**


	22. 21: Statistics

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the OC's (Original Characters): Rizu, Ayako, and…that's it. Oh, and the city of New Loscago, and this particular fanfic. **

**A/N: Alright, dedication time! Here you go! Animestar001, MistressDeidara, V-Recorder, Sakamoto Michiko, Hallowed-Snowy-Ninja, Lela Rye, justanothergaarafangurl, Lita Takanashi, aznphoenix95, The Angel Serenity, SandCoffinLuvr, crystalsand, FireWingedWolf, Elven-Fire-Princess, geishaninja, Kurokaze of the Dark Winds, kero545, Sabaku-Okami, Dobby123, Dyanasty-Artemis, itachi girl88, and sillydarkrose! **

**Okay...now, on with the story! NOTE: This chapter is rather...dark. Just...just be prepared.  
**

"'Sigh'…jeez, what a week. At least I have the break to look forward to, now…or not."

Rizu was sprawled on her bedroom floor, staring at the ceiling. It was late afternoon on a Friday.

'HYWOO…' A light breeze blew through the room, rustling her curtains. Ever since they'd arrived in sleepy little Konoha, she'd gotten into the habit of leaving her window open. Yes, it wasn't always a smart move, but…she just felt…safer, here, in this place. Not like the city. Heavens no, this town was nothing close to where she had lived before.

She sighed, and felt herself drifting back in time…to their little hole in the wall apartment.

New Loscago had been such a brutal city…she wondered how on Earth they'd been able to put up with it for almost 17 years…the violence, the corruption…the rats and roaches…all of it, it just made her sick. No wonder her mom had started drinking. New Loscago had been a contributing factor to that whole mess…

She leaned into the carpet. She'd used to walk to school there, every day. Until _one_ day, when she was 12…

_Flashback_

"_Crud! I'm gonna be late!"_

_Rizu was rushing around the tiny room, grabbing her books and papers, and pulling her hair into a ponytail. It was 7:50, and she was running way behind schedule._

"_Sheesh!" She slammed the front door of the apartment, and heard the vibrations echo through the cheaply plastered walls. After making sure it was locked, she took off along the dingy hallway, and clattered down the stone stairs. It reeked of urine and smoke._

"_No, no, no!" She glanced at her watch. 7:54. She had to really start speeding, if she wanted to barely make it. _

'_BEEP, BEEP' As she was crossing the street, the light had changed, and the cars had started zooming by. She managed to avoid becoming road kill, but still skidded to the edge of the sidewalk. She grabbed at the light pole to help pull herself up._

"_Hey, lookie here…" Rizu lifted her head. Two guys had been leaning against a nearby chain fence, but were now heading in her direction. She tried to ignore them-probably just some small-time gangsters, or drunks. But they proceeded to block her path._

"_Heh…pretty 'lil thing, aint she?" One of the men was in a tattered suit, and reeked of cheap cologne. He grinned, revealing crooked, yellow teeth…almost like a human shark. His hair was slicked back, too._

"_Yeah…could just eat 'er up, couldn't you!" The other was slightly tanned, with a buzz cut. He simply wore a stained shirt and jeans. _

"_Uh…excuse me…" Rizu was trying to be polite, as she attempted to slip past the 2 goons._

_It didn't work._

"_Hey, where you runnin' off ta?" The suit had caught her wrist. Rizu began to squirm. _

"_Could…could you let me go, please?" _

"_Ha, haha!" The buzz cut's laugh chilled her blood. "Aw, so sweet!" He leaned forward, and she could smell the hard liquor on his breath. She flinched. "We're gonna have some fun with you, yeah, buddy?"_

"_You betcha!" They started pulling her towards the alley. Rizu panicked. "NO!"_

"_Cover 'er mouth!" Suddenly, she felt a rough, sweaty hand cupped over her lower face. She struggled._

'_No! No! This can't be happening!' She was thrashing. She'd heard the stories, almost every night on the news; she saw the flyers on the telephone poles, and in the local market. Girls, women, females, children-either violated, or murdered, or missing._

_She refused to become a part of that statistic. _

"_Hee hee-this one's got long legs!" Rizu paled-she had to hurry. _

_She moved on instinct, and sunk her teeth as hard as possible into the offending hand over her mouth. The man yelled. "Little bitch! She's biting me!" _

'_WHACK' Rizu felt a sharp blow to the side of her face. She was seeing stars…_

'_NO! Stay awake! Stay awake!' She started clawing-anything she could get her hands on of her 2 attackers. She was kicking and tearing, and her teeth were still attached to the clutching hand. She could taste blood and sweat._

"_Urrgh!" 'FWUMP' He had thrown her to the ground, unable to handle the pain any longer. Rizu made a break for it. _

"_Oh no, you don't! Get back here, ya little slut!" She didn't know which one had been grabbing for her, but she paid no attention to this detail. She let her bag slip off of her back, and swung it as hard as she possibly could. It collided with her pursuer's face, and she was satisfied when she heard him cry out. Without turning around, she took off, out of the alley, and back the way she'd traveled earlier. Her lungs, her sides, her legs-they were screaming at her to slow down, but she forced herself across the road and sidewalks, eventually thundering up the stone steps._

_She shoved the key into the lock, and as soon as it clicked, practically threw herself into the door. She slammed and locked it behind her. Panting, she dropped her bag upon the floor, and stumbled into the bedroom. She'd yanked the phone off of the pile of boxes-those served as their closet for clothes. She felt her fingers numbly dialing the 7 digits for her mother's work place-she was a clerk at the local convenience store…_

'BING, BONG'

The doorbell startled her. She had been so deep in her memories…how had it gotten so far? She never allowed herself to think back all the way…she was sweating, and clenching at the carpet beneath her.

'BING, BONG' "Okay, okay. Hold on." Rizu got to her feet. Ayako was sleeping-she had been sick the last few days, and she wasn't going to let her wake up, just to answer the door.

She exited her room, and headed down the hall, to the stairs.

**.............**

'BING BONG'

Gaara stood on Rizu's doorstep, anxiously waiting for it to open. He had such wonderful news to share with her…

'Click' "Oh-hey, Gaara!"

Rizu stood before him, a slightly surprised expression on her face. She looked a bit flushed. Her hair hung down her back. Today, she was wearing a black hooded sweater, and faded blue jeans that clung to her frame quite nicely.

He smiled. "Hello, Rizu." He seemed like the perfect guy, so smooth and calm. "I dropped by because I…had something to ask you." He was hoping for another invitation into her house.

"Um…" She seemed a bit nervous. He tilted his head. Was she not happy to see him?

_Crap…I can't let him in here! Not now! The walls…and the smell…think, Rizu, think!_

"Uhh…our house is messy right now. Do you…would you like to hang out…at the park?" She bit her tongue, and silently prayed that he wouldn't ask why, and just go along with it.

"Messy?" He pondered this. Everything had been tidy the last time he was here (a.k.a the first time)…but, fine, whatever. She wasn't chasing him away.

"Alright. Let's go." He moved aside, and waited as she slipped on a pair of flats. She stepped through the door, closing it behind her. They headed down the street in silence.

_Hmmm…_Gaara felt uneasy. Rizu was so quiet…it was unusual. He studied her.

And for the first time, he noticed the dark circles under her beautiful eyes. They glared against her pale skin, and added a sense of melancholy to her usually peaceful persona. And her aura…the scent of roses was still prominent, but even it seemed to be in pain.

_What does her pain matter to me? Pain is my specialty. _He tried to shrug off the growing feeling of discomfort that was settling upon him.

_**Admit it, Gaara-you're worried. Your 'prize' is suffering…**_

_I'm not worried! _He frowned.

_**Then why are you so tense?**_

_I…_Gaara looked down. His hands were balled into fists so tight that his knuckles were white. His claws were extended as well…they were piercing the skin. Thankfully, the skin wasn't broken to the point of drawing blood-yet. He let go quickly.

_**Talk to her. Find out what's wrong.**_

_But…_

_**If she's depressed, and it doesn't go away, she might not be up for celebrating this Halloween…**_

_Point taken. _They had finally reached the park. _But I'll only ask if it comes up. Got it?_

_**Fine. Your call. Just get it out of her.**_

Rizu sat upon a rusty swing, and Gaara followed suit. For a few moments, the only sound was the creaking metal chains, worn after so many years of various occupants who had come and gone.

"'Sigh'…" she closed her eyes. This brought back tired images, of her squandered youth…what she wouldn't give to relive her childhood again…

_**But if you did, you would lose so much.**_

_Like what? I would still have my mother, at least._

_**What about Gaara?**_

Her eyes flashed open, at a speed she hadn't intended. But it was true…if she were to start her life all over again, there was a good chance that she and Sabaku no Gaara would never cross paths. Her heart felt strangely heavy at realizing this fact.

"Rizu?" She turned to face her companion, a light blush spreading over her cheeks. That's right, he had wanted to ask her something-and she had ushered them to the park. She tried to smile, but inwardly, she was cursing-for being unable to truly help her mother, like a good daughter should, and for dragging Gaara out here, when it's freezing cold-because their house was a disaster. Because she had been unable to stop Ayako's rampage, until the damage was done.

"Sorry. I was zoning out. Anyway, what did you want to ask me? When you first showed up at my door." She brushed a long lock out of her face.

"Ah, that." He still couldn't shake the feeling-something was definitely wrong. But he remembered his answer to his consciences' nagging, and continued with his question. "I was wondering…do you have any plans for Halloween?"

Her eyes brightened slightly. Anything that took her mind off of the past events was fine by her. "Halloween? Oh, I love it. My absolute favorite day of the year." She frowned, and her eyes returned to their previous troubled shade. "But, I have nowhere to go…I might just end up staying at home, passing out candy to the trick-or-treaters in the neighborhood. If there are any…"

"Well…" she glanced up. There was a gleam in Gaara's eyes-she couldn't quite place it, but he seemed to be rather eager. "My siblings and I will be throwing a little Halloween bash. We've rented out a warehouse on the outskirts of town."

She blinked. "It's not going to be like a rave, or something, yeah?" She shivered. She hadn't meant to sound so prying or accusing, but… Alcohol was one thing. She knew what went on at those kinds of places. She'd seen it on TV. Drugs and sex. Exactly what she didn't need.

"Oh, no way. We just thought that it would be a better choice over a ballroom-less pricey, no worries about squabbling with other guests in the area, and the setting is so much more…spooky." He leaned forward, until he was but a few inches from her face.

Her pulse quickened, and she completely forgot about her previous fears. That glint in his eyes…his expression…he almost resembled a…a mischievous _demon_, and yet…it made her want to reach out, and stroke his cheek with her hand. Run her fingers through his blood red hair. Gaze into those gleaming eyes…let herself drown in them…lean closer…

_Whoa! Too much! What the hell is wrong with me?! I'm freaking out here! _She was almost panting. It must be the Halloween spirit getting to her early, that's all. Nothing else. Stupid excitement-playing tricks on her mind.

She looked back at Gaara. He had returned to his original position on the swings, but was still focused on her, waiting for an answer. She smiled sheepishly. She just couldn't stay on track today. "That sounds really cool, Gaara. Of course I'll go."

His smile grew. "Thank you, Rizu." A breeze began to blow. "Trust me-you _won't_ regret it." He began to swing slowly. "You'll have the _time of your life_. A _night_ to _remember_…" Inside, he was doing somersaults. She had said yes…_she had said yes! _He had to turn his head, and allow himself a few moments to retract his fangs, which had extended partially, due to his extreme joy. He took a few deep breaths.

"Ow!" The sharp cry caught his attention. Rizu was holding her hand, biting her lower lip.

_Damn! Stupid cuts…from the stupid broken glass…_after her mother's anger had subsided, Rizu was left to pick up the pieces. And she had somehow kept slicing her fingers open on the green beer shards that had littered the dining room and kitchen floor.

She hadn't bothered to clean them or cover them-she figured they were tiny, and would go away soon. But she hadn't noticed just how many of them lined her fingertips…

"Rizu? Is something wrong?" Gaara's eyes darkened. She _was_ hiding something…whatever it was, it had obviously been the source of her earlier displeasure.

She was clutching her hands together, staring at the red and raw lines that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Both hands were stinging, even more so because of the cold. "N-No, I'm fine!" She gritted her teeth, but forced it to look like a smile. Who knew that something so tiny could cause so much _pain…_

He wasn't convinced. "Let me see."

She shook her head furiously. "I'm fine!" She didn't want Gaara worrying about her…didn't need to play the role of the burden.

"Let me see." With that, he reached over, and pulled her hands away from her face, to examine them. She gasped, and nearly fell off of the swing.

"Hmmm…" Her fingers, and their tips, were scratched up pretty badly. Those little ones could hurt like a bitch sometimes. But how had she obtained these marks?

"Mm…" Rizu was squirming inside. Gaara's hands were holding hers quite tightly…but it wasn't pain that was making her twitch.

It was the contact.

His hands were larger than hers, and seemed to fit around them almost…perfectly, it seemed. Like a flower, closing its petals for the night…or something. She had never been good at analogies…his hands were also, surprisingly, soft. Very soft. And warm. She could feel her heart pounding so frantically-first up by her collarbone, and then down in her ribs-it was bouncing all over the place!

_Her hands are so delicate…what on Earth could have happened to nick them up like this? _His eyes narrowed in thought. Maybe she'd gotten in a fight…or perhaps, they were self inflicted…he returned his gaze to the wide eyed girl, with an expression that was clearly asking for answers.

"……Um…" What could she possibly tell him? She couldn't tell the truth-he would leave. Other people never handled these kinds of things well when they were spoken. Past experiences…they would push away, in fear or disgust. You were expected to keep these kinds of things to yourself, and suck it up. She wouldn't chance it again. Not with him.

So, she took a deep breath…

"……I…was clumsy. I was…washing the dishes, a few nights ago…and…I carried too many at one time. They…slipped from my grasp. And…I was at home alone. I didn't want…my mom to find out. I cleaned it all up, but not without…a few scrapes." She prayed that, once again, he would buy her total lie. She felt awful-like she was going to projectile vomit at any moment-he was a close friend, after all. She did her best to keep calm, and raised her eyes to his.

"Huh......I see…" Somehow, her story seemed too contrived, and the way she'd told it to him in breaks, only made it more suspicious. That and the fact that it had once again been blamed on clumsiness-she was always graceful when he saw her. He was having trouble believing this. But was it really his place to pry; to demand answers?

No. He couldn't afford any risks. Whatever her reasons, she wasn't doing it out of enjoyment, spite, or anything remotely close to those. It wasn't to provoke a reaction out of him…he was just supposed to accept it, and turn his head.

So he would. For the time being.

"Okay. Be careful next time, yeah?" She smiled, a small smile. It was all she could manage at the moment. He had fallen for her story, once again. But she felt like crap for it. The murky, evil feelings from before began to claw at her insides…another knife to stab deep into her heart.

'FWOOSH' "It's getting pretty chilly. I'll walk you home, okay?" She nodded, and they both rose to their feet, Gaara letting go of her hands in the process. She had forgotten his grip upon them-it had seemed almost…natural, for them to just be there. She shook her head quickly, and shoved them into her sweater pocket.

As they both trudged back up the path, they were deep in their thoughts-but what those thoughts consisted of, were complete opposites.

_Well, at least my past is still in the dark…that's all that matters. I can never let it become my present. Ever again._ Rizu's long hair swirled, and trailed out behind her-as if the wind itself was enjoying playing with the soft, silky strands.

_She said yes. That's all that matters. Now, I can plan in peace…Halloween. Now I know why I love you so. It's going to be the best night of my life. Hopefully, both of ours. _He glanced over at Rizu quickly, before returning his focus to the sidewalk that stretched out in front of him.

_Finally…my goal, my lifelong __dream__, will come true. Who said that there are no happy endings for the villain?_

He chuckled under his breath, into the icy fall air.

**A/N:...yeah, I SUCK at place names. Forgive me. ^^; Alright, and chapter 21 is DONE. Hope it was alright...not totally eventful, but still featuring some important developments. Now, a piece of Rizu's past has been revealed. And it's not pretty. But it explains a few things...it will also explain a bit more in the future, as well. Hope the sequence wasn't too cheesy, or anything like that.**

**Also, how was Gaara's character? Too soft? I always try to get the personalities as believable as possible...but it can be tough. Especially with situations like these. Argh. But I try. I really do.**

**Okay, next update-BE PREPARED. It WILL be bloody. If gore makes you queasy...but I felt that a chapter of full-on bloodshed was needed, simply because-well, come ON! This is Sabaku no GAARA you're dealing with here! And...he likes his blood. Eheh...^^;**

**Ja-ne.  
**


	23. 22: Creature Of Darkness

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the OC's (Original Characters): Rizu, Ayako, Tenchi, Akio, Honda, and…that's it. Oh, and this particular fanfic.**

**A/N: Hey there! Before we begin-I am SO SORRY for not updating last week! Things have been so damn crazy-I won't bore you with descriptions. Just wanted to apologize. Now, onto dedications! Animestar001, MistressDeidara, V recorder, Sakamoto Michiko, justanothergaarafangurl, Hallowed-Snowy-Ninja, WordsPlayAcrossYourLips, FireWingedWolf, crystalsand, geishaninja, Elven-Fire-Princess, Dobby123, SandCoffinLuvr, Lita Takanashi, Sabaku-Okami, Kurokaze of the Dark Winds, tainted-ghost, The Angel Serenity, kero545, sillydarkrose, itachi girl88, and Dyanasty Artemis! Much love to all of you! **

**Now, I must warn you-this chapter is pretty much a gore filler. As in, blood and guts. Just-just letting you know before hand. Be prepared. Let's go...  
**

"……urgh…"

'SHFL' 'SHFL'

"……hrrgh…shit…"

Slowly, a figure sat up in the midst of the darkness. It was 2:43 am, soon to be 3:00. It was quiet.

And Sabaku no Gaara was absolutely _starving_.

He stood up, stretching. He must've zonked out while he was reading. He'd been out for a good 3 hrs, at least. Stupid book had been too boring. Some random angsty Vamp novel that, for some reason, he'd found sticking out of Temari's purse-she'd been asleep on the couch.

He decided to try checking it out, and wished he hadn't. It was torture. All sappy and slow paced, with the male Vampires saying things he couldn't ever imaging uttering to anyone, human or otherwise.

And the blood-where was the blood? He knew for a fact that Hunting was not necessarily a clean business…especially when your prey attempts to fight back. Most of his kills were quite a gory affair. Not that he would have it any other way, though. He grinned.

Anyways, back to the matter at hand…he had to feed. _Now._

With a single motion, he pulled on his t-shirt, and slipped through the window. He landed on the ground, without so much as a whisper to his presence. Activating his speed, he took off into the thick fog of early morning. The cold didn't bother him at all. The witching hour was drawing near, and he was going to have some fun with his prey…whoever the unlucky sap may be.

**.............**

"Jeez, what a drag, man!"

"Eh? What is it, Akio?"

"…all outta cigs, man. Fuckin' A."

3 young males were wandering through the deserted local playground. They couldn't have been older than their mid 20's. Two had spray paint cans; the third had a bat.

They had stumbled on this sleepy little town, while taking a mini 'vacation' from their lives back in Suna. God, that place was too humid and barren! And in the fall, the nights were cold enough to freeze spit. It was no fun having jobs that required you to work long hours, and outside no less. They hated it. So, they had run away-just for a little while. Until they felt good and ready to work again.

When that would be was anyone's guess.

But so far, they were bored. After getting drunk and wandering around the Mountain View area, they had driven back, and made a pit stop in this tiny town they'd passed on their way over. They were too tipsy to bother driving back, so they were looking for a place to stay. They hadn't found one yet. All the buildings in Konoha were locked up tight.

Now it was early morning, on a Sunday, and it was chilly. Plus, their earlier buzz was wearing off. And they were getting pissed.

"Stupid, shitty-ass hick town!" One of them kicked at the peeling metal slide. It made a hollow 'THUNK', which seemed to be swallowed up by the shadows and fog.

"Ah, quit bitchin', Akio. Just start spraying whatever ya can get yer hands on." The speaker fished out a lighter from his pocket, along with a pack of cigarettes, and lit one.

"Hey! Tenchi!" He turned his head to face his companion once more. A grouchy looking guy with shoulder length blond hair, clutching a bat. "I'm all out. Gimme one, man!"

"Fuck off. It's your own fault that you're all out. Ya wasted too many trying to pick up that slut at the club. She was totally mooching offa you, but you were a dumb shit and gave 'em to her anyway." He paused to take a drag. "And then, you didn't bother picking up more before we left. So piss off."

"Hey, fuck you, ya douche!" Tenchi simply shrugged, and ran a hand through his short, spiky brown locks. "You first, Akio."

"Hey, yellow-dick!" Akio turned his head. "Here." The 3rd male tossed him a stogie and a pack of matches. "Knock yourself out. Just stay away from me, 'kay? This shit might be flammable." He was currently spraying something rather obscene on the outside of the boy's bathroom. He nodded at Tenchi. "You too, ya selfish prick."

"Whatever, Honda. Bald fag." Tenchi took another long drag.

Akio had managed to light the cigarette, and as he smoked, he began to hum. He started swinging the metal bat roughly, wobbling a bit. Tenchi rolled his eyes.

'WHUNK' The bat had collided with a tree. He shook his head. Dumbass.

"Oi, Akio, you fucktard! That ain't gonna do nothin'! Go get the windows on the other side. That'll be good." Honda waved his hand. "And gimme back my matches. Fuckin' jerk-off."

Akio scowled, but did as instructed. 'CRASH' "Now that's what I'm talkin' about!"

Tenchi had finished smoking, and headed over to help out with the defacing of the park. He began spraying marks all along the trees, before turning his aggression to the swing set. He grinned, and started to twist the chains, tangling 2 of the swings together. He then threw the clunky mass upward, where it looped over the top, and drooped down. They were unusable now.

"Heh. Yeah, ya see that?! That's what this ass-backwards lil' town gets, for not being awake when we show up! "

In the meantime, Akio had grabbed the toilet paper from the restrooms, and was proceeding to trail it all over the equipment and ground. The other 2 snickered, and muttered their approvals.

Unknown to them, however…

They weren't alone.

**.............**

'CRNCH'

"Eh? What the…" Tenchi turned his head. He swore he'd heard footsteps.

"Hey! What the fuck?!" The cry of apparent surprise got his attention. He looked back, and almost dropped his can. His 2 companions were quite stunned, as well.

A young boy stood before them. 17, 18, 19-they couldn't tell, and they didn't care. It wasn't his age that was bugging them.

This kid had red hair, inhumanly red hair that shone even in the weighty darkness and fog. His eyes…were practically glowing green. He had some kind of tattoo above his left one. They appeared to be heavily outlined in black-was he a Goth, or something? And his attire…consisted of a thin red shirt, with baggy black jeans. Nothing else.

And it was bone-chillingly cold. But he wasn't even trembling.

He was…smiling.

Akio, always the loudmouth, was the first to question his presence. "Who the fuck are you?"

The boy's grin grew wider. "It's of no importance to you. Really."

"What are you doing out here? Come to get your ass whooped, ya little freak?" Honda emphasized that last word. This guy had to be a fruitcake! Who the hell goes out on a cold night, looking like that?

"Get outta here, ya shit. This doesn't concern you." Tenchi stepped forward slightly. The kid was thin…a little muscled, but still scrawny. He could easily snap him in half.

"Oh? But this is my town…my neighborhood. So it does concern me when 3 complete shitheads decide to wander in and trash it. Care to defend yourselves?" He extended his arms, motioning to the debris around them.

Akio growled. "Fuck off! We can do as we damn well please!" The other 2 smirked in agreement. "Everywhere in this piss-poor town is all closed up, so we're simply voicing our displeasure!"

"Yeah. So, what you gonna do about it, bitch?" Tenchi crossed his arms. "Wanna fight? We'll wipe the floor with you!"

The red-headed boy chuckled, his face now hidden by shadows. Their anger grew. The little prick was laughing at them! "What the fuck's so funny, dipshit?" Honda clenched his fists.

"Oh, I don't want to fight you…" They raised their eyebrows in surprise. Huh?

"……I came to feed." The boy raised his head, hissing. Even in the darkness, they could see them-a pair of gleaming white fangs.

Before they could make any moves, the redhead had appeared behind Honda. With a swift motion down, he had sunk his teeth into the bald man's neck. He shrieked. The other 2 were frozen-what the hell was going on?!

"Shut up."With fangs still attached to flesh, the boy reached into the man's mouth, and with a sharp jerk, silenced his cries.

"Oh, God! Honda!" Akio fell forward. His first instinct was to puke. The boy had ripped out Honda's tongue.

The bald man fell to the ground, drained. Only a small bit of blood was left, and it was pooling near his head.

First prey finished, the redhead turned his attention to the other two men. Tenchi started for the car. Akio staggered to his feet.

"You…you sick fuck! What the fuck are ya, huh?! HUH?! ANSWER ME, YOU BASTARD!" He gripped his bat tightly, and began swinging it wildly at the approaching boy. He easily dodged the metal weapon.

"What am I, you ask?" Akio felt the fearful chill shoot down his spine like a rocket. The boy was right in his face, green eyes glaring into his widening brown ones. The redhead's mouth split into another twisted grin. He grabbed Akio's shoulders pulling him closer.

"I…am…a…Vampire. Dipshit." With that, his claws grew, and, letting go of the terrified man, he swung his arms out, before bringing them back to the center, fingers pressed together. With one flawless motion, he sliced through the blond loudmouth's neck. His arms came together in an X, like crossed blades. It was a few moments before Akio's head actually rolled off, and the body fell to the ground. He would come back for him.

Just one more little problem to take care of…

**.............**

"Shit. Shit! Shit! Son of a bitch…where the fuck are the keys?!"

Tenchi was frantically searching through his pockets, trying to find the car keys. Where the hell were they? Who was the last one who had them?!

"Oh…you-hoo…" The man gulped, slowly. He could feel himself paling, as the sweat poured down his neck. Slowly, he looked up…

…and came face to face with the redhead, who held his keys.

They were dangling from a single claw, and the petrified man's eyes followed each movement, like the hands of a clock, slowly counting down…to his death.

'WHUMP' The boy had tackled him. His head had struck the pavement, hard, and the wind had been knocked out of him. He felt the throbbing, felt the liquid warmth begin to spill into the dirt and upon the hard cement. The boy merely grinned over his fallen form, teeth and eyes shining with demonic luster-and blood.

"Who…what…the hell…are you…?" He managed to gasp out. Everything was becoming so fuzzy now…like a static television…was it just the fog? Was he going blind?

The redhead knelt down, and leaned forward. He replied, in a soft whisper along the man's ear, that grazed its edges with hot breath…

"I…am Sabaku no Gaara. A Vampire…creature of darkness." He backed up slightly.

"Tell Hell I sent you."

And that was when Tenchi's world went black-forever.

**.............**

"Mmm…at least they were good for something in death, if not life."

Gaara stood, in the middle of the playground, wiping his mouth on his shirt. He had cleaned up in the bathroom, and had dumped the bodies in their car, before sending it down the road a ways. He didn't need the little children stumbling upon that in the morning, now did he?

He glanced around. There were no traces of blood left behind. He had managed to claw off most of the spray paint, as well as untangle the swings. And the paper was all gone, too; thrown away in its proper place. He may be messy when he feeds, but…he wasn't a litterbug. He smirked.

_Who would've thought that those jerks came from Suna, though? _He had come across this information while rifling through the pockets of the deceased. It was good that their father had moved them, after Gaara's birth…if that's the kind of scum that lived in that desert of a town. Looks like his father had been only a little less stupid than Gaara had pegged him for. Even if his reasons for moving weren't exactly honorable…he scowled.

Still, Konoha had its fair share of shitheads, too…he had witnessed this first hand.

"Hmph." He narrowed his eyes, as he prepared to return home. He didn't need to be reminiscing, especially about That Man. He began to run through the thick fog once again.

'VREEN' "Uh?" He slowed his pace. He'd only gone a block away…what had stopped him?

Then, he began to smell it…

"_Roses."_

Slowly, he turned his head to the right. Just as he suspected-Rizu's house. He stood, staring at the simple 2 story creation.

And he noticed…

…that the upper window was open. Rizu's window.

He paused for a moment, in thought, but his body was shaking. Could he…? Would he…? Should he…? He was curious, after all.

So he did.

Concentrating his energy, he began to climb the wall. He reached the window, and slipped inside.

Just as he remembered. Same colors, layout, everything. He turned to the left.

There she lay, in all her glory, even while asleep. Rizu. He crept over, and knelt down.

She smelt wonderful…he could smell her Aura and her shampoo. And her blood. Her soft light locks fell across her peaceful face, as she shifted slightly, sighing in her sleep. Her lips were parted a bit, and with her eyes closed, he noticed for the first time how her lashes curled. He allowed a small smile to cross his features.

Then, he raised a hand, and let it gently brush over the sleeping girl's cheek.

Her skin was so soft…and she was so warm.

He brought his face closer. A single, shaky breath escaped his lips, as he struggled to not sink his teeth into her smooth flesh at that very moment. It was so tempting… he forced himself to pull back sharply.

_No…I must be patient! Halloween will be here soon…and what better time to claim her than that day? _He stood up to leave._ Besides…it wouldn't be fair if she's not awake to enjoy it._

Before he exited the window, he cast one long, last glance at the sleeping maiden. He felt a sharp tug inside, like a child begging their parents not to go. But he pushed it aside.

_Soon, Okino Rizu, soon. You will be mine._

_When All Hallows Eve comes, I will finally own you…and your blood._

_Forever._

With that, he disappeared into the darkness of the Witching Hour.

**.............**

"……hrghh…"

The figure bundled under the blankets stirred, and sat up. Rizu brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, and glanced at the clock. 9:27. Not too bad, considering that it was both a Sunday and the start of Fall Intersession. She stood up slowly, and stretched.

Standing up, she headed over to her dresser, to choose her clothes for the day. A cold gust of wind wrapped itself around her bare arms and legs, causing her to shiver. She went to the window to close it, when something caught her eye. She looked down at the windowsill.

Smudged, reddish brown spots speckled the once pale surface, along with a few small nicks. She studied them closely.

_Huh…they almost look like…fingerprints? And claw marks? What the hell?_ She shook her head forcefully. They were probably there the whole time; she had just never noticed. And as for the stains…it was most likely dirt that had been blown up by the strong winds. Fall was pretty intense here in Konoha…but it was still beautiful. The leaves were changing colors, and falling to the ground. It was quite a wondrous sight to behold.

But back to business. With the mystery of the strange marks 'solved', she resumed her search for the day's attire.

**A/N: And another chapter completed. Sorry for the long wait-it was completely unexpected. Currently, I'm kind of buried...^^; I think I might have to start scheduling the updates for this fic to be every other week though, except the usual once a week. My inventory is getting thin again...**

**Anyways, I hope that this chapter was enjoyable enough for everybody. I must say...it was pretty fun to pen out. But then again, that might just be the horror fanatic in me talking. Eheh...^^; But hopefully, this section was decently written, characterized, and in general...satisfying. :)**

**Next chapter...another filler. Sorry...chapters 23-24 are more fillers, leading up to the big reveal in chapters 25-26. So...please be patient? Halloween is right around the corner, so it's time to get ready. Some interaction between Rizu and the girls, in the form of a shopping trip. And-what's this? A confrontation! **

**Alright, see ya on the flip side. Ja-ne.  
**


	24. 23: Preparations

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also have no connections to, or own anything of, Marilyn Manson's. I only own the OC's (Original Characters): Rizu, Ayako, and…that's it. Oh, and this particular fanfic.**

**Hey everybody! Before we begin-it's time for thank-yous! Here we go! Animestar001, MistressDeidara, V recorder, Hallowed-Snowy-Ninja, Sakamoto Michiko, justanothergaarafangurl, Lela Rye, geishaninja, crystalsand, Sabaku-Okami, Dyanasty Artemis, kero545, WordsPlayAcrossYourLips, bloodcandy4, Elven-Fire-Princess, FireWingedWolf, Lita Takanashi, Kurokaze of the Dark Winds, SandCoffinLuvr, tainted-ghost, The Angel Serentity, itachi girl88, and sillydarkrose! Whee! Thanks to all of you! **

**And now...on with the update!  
**

"Did you hear?! About the Halloween party???"

It was almost halfway through the Intersession, and already the teenage population of Konoha was impatient for school to start up again. An unusual occurrence…why were they so frantic?

Simple. Word of Sabaku no Gaara's Halloween bash had already spread through the town like wildfire.

Everyone was abuzz. The anti-social psychopath, 3rd heir to the fearsome bloodline, younger sibling of notorious party animals but loathing them himself with a passion, was now throwing one of his own?! Absolutely mind boggling.

So, of course everyone was going to be there.

They had to. It may very well be a once in a lifetime event! And the guy was rich…chances were that he wouldn't be skimping on the entertainment and décor. The rumors began to fly.

Some circles claimed that he had hired a well-known interior designer to create a special room at his mansion for the occasion. Others had heard that he was building an entire new house on the outskirts of town, just for this event. A few had mumbled something about famous horror movie effects specialists being flown in to help with scenery and costumes. Someone even swore that Marilyn Manson was going to show up for a live performance!

Of course, none of these were true. But they may as well have been.

Gaara was determined to create a party that none of those little upstarts were soon to forget. Already he was figuring out design ideas-but with his siblings, not pro decorators. They would come in later.

Konoha's human teens weren't the only ones surprised by the announcement of this event. The Uchiha and Hyuuga clans had practically bitten through their tongues when they'd received the news. Neji wondered if the redhead had finally snapped. Although Hinata did not dare to speak it aloud, she was rather excited-a Halloween party sounded like fun. And, it was nice to see Gaara opening up a bit more…even though her cousin could care less, she always wondered about what went on behind closed doors, in relation to the other Vampire clans.

And Sasuke…was trying not to panic. He wondered if this was Sabaku's way of getting him back for his little bash the month before. He hoped not. Gaara was ruthless…if this was an elaborate plot for revenge, he may not escape it intact. At least a limb or two might be lost.

So now, with the big day a few weeks away, everyone was in full preparation mode. The stores and malls were close to being mobbed the way people were crowding inside, and proceeding to empty the just restocked shelves. It was madness.

"Sheesh, dude! Pushy much?"

It was mid morning on a Wednesday, during the break, and somehow, Rizu found herself at the Mountain View mall, along with Sakura, Ino, and Hinata.

She did her best to suppress a yawn, as their little group was bumped and shoved left to right. God, such chaos…apparently, the Halloween season was serious business. Not that she minded-it was nice to have another holiday besides Christmas getting the spotlight for once.

But…why so early? She was used to sleeping in during the breaks…

"Hey! Rizu!" Her head shot up, and she turned around. Her group had headed into yet another store, to search for the perfect costumes. This was the third one so far. Hopefully they would actually find something this time.

She had now joined them at the entrance. The shop had a high ceiling, with flashing lights. It was dripping with fake spider webs and sheet ghosts, and pulsing techno was pounding out of the corner speakers.

"Jeez…isn't it a little early for a rave?" Sakura grumbled, in regards to the music. Rizu silently agreed. Although she loved techno, this was ridiculous.

"Ooh! Sakura-chan! Look at this one! This would be _perfect_ on you!" Ino hadn't heard her previous comment, as she was already thumbing through the racks. She held out a one-piece strapless bunny suit, complete with ears, stockings, and a tail. Sakura deadpanned, Hinata blushed, and Rizu had to turn her head to hide a smirk. She couldn't imagine Sakura-or anyone else, for that matter-in an outfit like that, Halloween or not.

Sakura gagged. "Oh, please Pig. Not funny." She shoved the bizarre apparel away, as she proceeded to search through the numerous shelves and hangers on her own.

"Hmmm…" Hinata seemed to have taken a liking to a witch costume, and Ino was currently gaping at a mermaid outfit. Rizu figured she may as well look too. Besides…she was starting to feel a little-awkward, around the other three.

It wasn't that she didn't like them. On the contrary, she thought they were wonderful. She just…wasn't used to being involved in such social situations. Mainly because nobody in their right mind would have invited her to hang out with them…at least, way back when. Was it really only a year ago?

"Hey." She jumped-she hadn't noticed Sakura creep up behind her. The store was really loud… "Find anything yet?" Rizu shook her head.

"Well, Hinata and Ino are in the dressing rooms, trying on their choices-Ino is absolutely 'in love' with this cat suit. But she was going on and on about needing a diet or something to keep her figure." She chuckled softly, and Rizu saw a faint twinkle in her eye. "Oh, please. She could wear anything and look good. She's special like that."

"I see…" She didn't have to say anything. Rizu could hear it in her voice. She cared deeply for the blond fashionista. It was sweet though, she had to admit-they made a cute couple. But whether or not they were together…somehow, she didn't feel that it was her place to ask. So she pushed the thought aside.

"Anyways, how are you doing? Having fun so far?" Rizu was quiet for a moment before answering. "Yeah, pretty much." She put on a small smile.

"Cool, cool." Then, a playful smirk graced her features. "How have things been going with _Gaara_?" She purposefully emphasized the last word of the sentence, and almost instantly, Rizu felt her face heat up. She quickly turned away. "Uh, fine! Just fine."

"Has he been treating you nicely?" Sakura raised her eyebrows. Yeah, she was poking fun, but she couldn't help it. Ever since Rizu had arrived Gaara had changed-not that she was complaining, though. Oh, sure, he was still as violent as ever, but when he was around her, she could tell-this girl had a powerful effect on him. And neither party seemed to realize this. It was…adorable, how naïve they were.

"Uh, yeah, yeah. Everything's fine. He's a good guy. Yeah…" Rizu really wanted to change the subject-her heart was dangerously close to bursting from her chest. Why was she so flustered?

_**Oh, maybe because you're…hiding something? **_ Rizu frowned. _Hiding what?_

"Ta-da!" Her mental quarrels, as well as Sakura's obvious prodding (except to said target), were interrupted by the flashy entrance of Ino and Hinata (well, in Ino's case anyway), in almost full costume. Ino did a little twirl as she waited for approval. Sakura took in a deep breath.

Ino was dressed in a tight black one piece, with a short-shorts styled bottom, and half sleeves. The neckline was trimmed with purple glittery fake fur, which matched the tail that was swishing behind her. The stomach was covered in a glittery purple swirl design. A pair of black and purple fingerless gloves, also trimmed with fur, were on her hands, while a pair of black and purple cat ears graced the top of her head. She did another twirl. The costume hugged her figure, and Rizu saw that Sakura-san's face had taken on a shade that matched her hair. She giggled softly.

"You look nice too, Hinata." Rizu decided to speak, if only to help Sakura out of her sticky situation. Hinata was wearing a long black dress, with jagged edges and flowing sleeves, complete with a big bright purple belt that fit her waist just right. The top of the dress had a V-neck, but it didn't dip too low. On her head was a baggy witch's hat, with more purple trimming around the middle. The outfit also came with matching black striped tights.

"Yeah, Hinata-chan! It suits you really well!" Sakura sounded a little overly eager. Ino noticed this, and crossed her arms.

"You look just fine too, Ino-san." The last thing Rizu wanted was for a catfight to break out.

"Hmph. Tell that to her." Ino turned her back, as Sakura was finally able to collect herself enough to reply properly. She stood up, and wrapped her arms around the blond. She continued in her attempts to ignore her.

"Ino, you're absolutely gorgeous. No matter what you wear. You're an absolute sex kitten." And with that, the pinkette nipped at the blond's earlobe in playful affection. Ino squealed, but leaned into her, a satisfied expression on her face. Then, they shared a quick kiss. Hinata blushed, turning away, while Rizu smiled. Guess that answered her previous question.

"Alright, so I'm going to go change, and then pay for this. What about you, Hina-chan? You gonna buy that one?" The girl nodded. They both headed back to the dressing rooms.

"Man, that girl is something else!" Sakura sat back down. Rizu tilted her head. "But, I guess that's a good thing. If she wasn't, she wouldn't be Ino." She looked at Rizu. "And to think, at one point, we were enemies. Over a guy!" She snorted. Rizu's eyes widened.

"You two used to be enemies?"

"Yep! We were so competitive…now, when I look back on it, I can laugh. But at that time, hoo boy, were we serious! Serious idiots." She chuckled. "Thank God we figured it out in time. No guy is worth losing your best friend-and future girlfriend over. Especially when that guy turns out to be gay." She crossed her right leg over the other.

"He was gay? The guy you liked?" Rizu hadn't heard of a crush that ended like this. Then again, she wasn't very experienced in the ways of love…she blushed at the thought.

"Yeah. Uchiha Sasuke. Sometimes, I feel so bad for his fangirls…sometimes." She blew a stray strand of hair away from her face.

Rizu began to laugh. Sakura stared at her in curiosity. She was laughing? She didn't usually…hell, it was a miracle if they could catch her smiling! "What's so funny?"

"It looks like…Sasuke's secret…isn't much of a secret…at all!" She took a moment to catch her breath. "I talked to him on my first day…and I had figured it out before 2nd period! He wasn't very happy about that…" Sakura grinned.

"Apparently, he's just as dense as his fangirls! Who would've thought it? The stoic, straight-A Uchiha!" The two were both giggling now.

"Whee! Okay, all done!" Ino and Hinata returned to the group. The other two girls quelled their chortling, and stood up to wait by the door as they paid for their things.

"Okay, now we have to find outfits for you two!" Ino announced, as soon as they had returned to navigating through the ever thickening mass of humans.

As loud as the crowd was, the blond's voice still carried. Sakura turned to look at her, as did Rizu. The little group was stopped in the middle of the path, and a couple of people passed them irritated glances, before continuing on.

"Oh, come on, Ino-pig! Can't we wait? There's no rush!" At these words, Ino's baby blues widened dramatically.

"What do you mean, 'no rush'?! Of course there's a rush! If you want a good costume, you have to search now! Not the last minute! Unless you wanna be stuck with something ridiculous, like a clown! No ifs, ands, or buts-we're getting your outfits today." The fire was blazing in her sapphire orbs, and Sakura sighed. Strong as she was, she couldn't get through to her girl when she was like this. It was a suicide mission. "Fine, Ino. You're the expert."

"Damn straight!" She shot them a cocky grin. "Now, if you'll turn your attention to your right, please!" And with that, she steered them into yet another flashy store, decked out in full Halloween regalia, along with a few 'suggestive items'-but at least the music wasn't as loud. It was some kind of spooky soundtrack…

**………**

"Alright, Ino-pig, alright! You've convinced me! I'll buy the bloody thing!"

The girls stood in the middle of the previously mentioned store. It had been at least thirty minutes since they'd arrived, and more than a few nerves were beginning to fray. Rizu had already been forced to try on five different outfits-maid, schoolgirl (don't ask), Vampiress (that one was way too low cut), dark fairy, and another variation on the witch costume. None of them really seemed to suit her, and a couple were just downright raunchy-the skirts were too short, and too tight! She could barely move!

Sakura, on the other hand, had gone through more than either Rizu or Hinata cared to count. Among the notables: pirate wench, devil lady, cheerleader, chicken suit (a gag on Sakura's part-Ino had almost decapitated her with one of the plastic battle axes), female ninja, gothic princess (she'd actually liked that one a bit, except for the fact that it had shown her midriff), jester (Ino thought the colors brought out her eyes-Sakura nearly knocked her eye out with the drooping bells from the hat), Victorian noblewoman, and another cat costume, similar to Ino's pick for herself.

Then, they had stumbled upon 'it'.

A silky, pink and black mini dress/robe, featuring an intricate flower and skull design. It came complete with arm warmers, thigh high matching tights, and a fan was easily located in the accessories section.

It was simply titled, 'gothic geisha'.

Yes, Sakura knew what a geisha represented. But the outfit was nice, she had to admit. Once she'd put it on, the matter was settled-well, on Ino's part, anyway.

But Sakura had been a bit uneasy, especially when she tallied up the price. The total came out to more money than she could afford. Ino offered to pay for it. Sakura refused. Ino demanded that she buy the outfit. Sakura refused. And so, the bickering continued on, for the next fifteen minutes, thus bringing the amount of time spent in the store up to forty-five minutes. Nearly an hour.

While the two were still in heated 'discussion', Rizu and Hinata had chosen to wander through the rest of the store, occasionally taking a moment to gape at some of the more…'eccentric' merchandise. Eventually, they made their way back to the two females, whose argument seemed to have finally reached its end.

"Yay! Oh, Saku, you don't know how happy you've made me!" The blond wrapped her arms around the pinkette, who merely groaned. She glanced over at the two amused spectators of their group. "What can I say? I hate to see a woman cry." Hinata smiled, while Rizu let out a small giggle. She couldn't help it-it was too cute.

"Okay, now the only one left on the list iiiiiisss…" Ino drew out the end of her sentence as long as she could, while spinning on her heel, to face Rizu while pointing. "Rizu-chan!" She was grinning. Rizu paled.

"Uh, you know, I'm-getting, uh-who's hungry?!" She was desperately trying to change the subject-she didn't want to be center of attention, especially when it came to clothing.

But her pleas failed miserably. All three of them were now pushing and pulling and tugging, as they searched through the racks for something that "fit her"-Hinata, "was reasonably priced"-Sakura, and "was totally jaw-dropping and delicious"-Ino. Rizu's legs were ready to give out, as she was forced in and out of the dressing room, in various states of dress-or undress; some of those 'costumes' were too freaking skimpy!

"Ah!" Just as Ino was about to push her into the changing rooms once again, this time with a cowgirl outfit in hand, Rizu's eyes landed on a particular outfit. Her gasp of surprise caught the blond's attention, so she followed suit-and squealed.

"Oh my God, yes! It's perfect!" She grabbed the other costume from the startled girl's hands, and practically threw it at a rack. She plucked off the outfit in question. "Yes. This will work. It will work very well."

"Ooh, you're right. That is cute!" By this time, the other two were leaning over Ino's shoulder, expressing their praises as well. Rizu simply breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the costume madness was finally at an end. By this point, she would've accepted anything-but at least she was going to end up with an ensemble that was fine with her. It could have been worse.

"Y-yes, I think that R-Rizu-san will look very n-nice in this." Hinata was fiddling with the strings of her jacket.

After a final trip in and out of those damned dressing rooms, and approval from all parties involved, the outfit was purchased, and the satisfied, albeit exhausted group, left the store and headed up to the food court.

As they were leaving the dining area, however, a sharp, demanding shout pierced the air. "HINATA!" Ino and Sakura winced. Hinata paled. Rizu was confused. All four turned around…

Neji Hyuuga was headed towards the group. And by the way his features were twisted, he wasn't happy.

"N-Neji-san…" Hinata was beginning to sweat. All Rizu knew that she was related to him…but why did she seem so uncomfortable?

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" He was seething. "You were supposed to be home by 12:00. It's almost 2:30 now!" The female Hyuuga was visibly shrinking under his glare.

"I-I didn't know! I m-must've not heard it go o-off!" At this, Neji snapped up her wrist in his grasp. She shut her eyes.

"No wonder no one has faith in you-you're so irresponsible! 'Didn't hear'?! My God, that's just pathetic!" With each word, Hinata's strength appeared to drain a little more, and the group just stared. Well, Rizu did. Ino and Sakura were just shaking their heads. Rizu blinked. Did this happen all the time? Why was she only learning about this now? Her conscience was screaming at her to do something-_**this guy's a total jerk-off! **_were the exact words used. But, due to force of habit, Rizu was frozen in place. What could she do?

"Let's go. Before your brain rots any further." He tugged sharply, and the violet haired girl stumbled.

Maybe it was because of how so many others before had called her weak. Perhaps it was because Hinata had become close to her-a quiet, but kind hearted girl who most certainly was not 'pathetic', as this male figure seemed to enjoy labeling her so. Maybe it was the other girls' loud and outgoing personalities rubbing off on her. Or maybe she was still stressed from the earlier shopping. It could have even been caused by being unfamiliar with this 'Neji' character, or simply a mixture of all options. Whatever the case, she found her mouth opening.

"Hey, why don't you lay off, huh? Everybody makes mistakes!"

The group's attention turned, in one swift motion, to her. Rizu felt the heat begin to creep into her cheeks. What had she done?

"Rizu-san"-Hinata began. But her cousin cut her off.

"How I treat my relations is really none of your business." He sneered. The anger reignited in the pit of her stomach. So she replied back to him. "It does when your 'relation' happens to be a dear friend of mine! Who you're completely disrespecting, I may add!" Her fists clenched. Hinata's face was almost on fire at this line.

Ino and Sakura's jaws were hanging by a hinge. Sakura placed a hand on Rizu's arm. "Rizu-just let it go." Her voice was quick, and husky. "I know you mean well, but"-

"And who are you to address me so?" Neji was now standing directly in front of the newcomer, dragging the female Hyuuga with him. Rizu gulped. Up close…this guy was kind of scary. His eyes were similar to Hinata's in shade, but they didn't hold any of the familiar warmth. He was taller than her, too…she wondered if he would try to hit her.

"Well?" His irritated tone brought her back to the current situation. "R-Rizu. Okino Rizu." She was stammering. Her heart was pounding.

"Huh." He took a good look at her face. He remembered her now. She was the new student that had arrived back in September. The one that usually hung around Gaara…at that thought, his eyes narrowed. Irritating as she was, he didn't particularly care to pick a fight with that bloodthirsty Neanderthal. If an antisocial sadist like him was taking interest in this girl, he obviously had something in mind. As this conclusion crossed his thoughts, his nose was tickled with the light scent of roses. He ignored it.

"Well, Okino Rizu, you're lucky. As I am busy today, I really have no time to deal with the likes of you." He leaned forward, and Rizu felt herself forcing her eyes to stay open. She had the feeling that something might happen if they shut, so close to this domineering and frightening presence. "But, mark my words-cross me so brazenly again, and you _will_ regret it." With that, he turned away, dark brown ponytail whipping around behind him. "Say goodbye to your 'friends', Hinata. We're leaving." By this point, the other two females were almost on the verge of passing out, due to shock.

"Y-Yes, Neji-san." The violet haired girl bowed to the group. "I-I'm s-sorry for causing all this trouble. Thank you for inviting me today. It was fun. I apologize for your discomfort, Rizu-san." And before the girl could protest, Hinata had left.

There was silence for a few moments. Then…

'BONK' "Oww! Eh? W-what was that for?" Rizu was holding her head. Sakura had hit her! And it hurt! Weren't they supposed to be friends?!

"Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again!" Her emerald orbs were blazing. Ino sighed, and, tugging at Rizu's jacket, brought the girl closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She sighed.

"Saku, don't yell at her. She did what we've wanted to do for God knows how long. And she's new, too." The pinkette gaped, but soon, her expression of fury was replaced with one of submission, mixed with worry.

"I'm sorry…I was just so freaked out! Rizu, do you even know who Neji is? Aside from being Hinata-chan's cousin?"

"Umm…nooo…?" The three were now walking towards another random store.

"Well, have we got a story for you…"

**A/N: And chapter 23 is complete. Sorry for the lack of action...but I felt that the girls deserved a little time in the spotlight as well. Shopping for a costume at Halloween is like one of my fave parts of the season. So it was pretty fun to describe here. And what can I say? I'm a sucker for SakuxIno/InoxSaku. :)**

**Hope that things flowed smoothly enough here-the interactions between Rizu and the 'Naruto' girls. I'm always fretting over personality. Were their actions and attitudes believable enough? Did it seem to work, having Rizu hanging out with them? I tried to give everybody at least a decent ammount of attention here...true, this may be a GaaxOC fic, but side characters are just as important. Especially these ones. I like them a lot. So I tend to worry more.**

**What about the bit with Neji? Just to clear things up: NO, I don't hate him. He just strikes me as...a bit snotty, for some reason. Thinking of his word being law. And things will never become smooth between him and Rizu...but in time, they will reach a sort of understanding. But how did you all enjoy it? Did it work for you? Was it believable to have Rizu standing up to him? Let me know, okay?**

**Alright. Next chapter: the last filler before the Halloween two-parter! Wewt! More party preperations, more GaaxRizu moments, some humor, and even a little SASUxNARU! Whee! Yeah...I'm hyper off of Canada Dry. XD**

**Okay everybody! See you in two weeks! Ja-ne!  
**


	25. 24: Countdown

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the OC's (Original Characters): Rizu, Ayako, and…that's it. Oh, and this particular fanfic.**

**A/N: Hey everybody. Happy Friday the 13th. Before I begin, I have an important message to all of the followers of this fic. I've been tallying up the reviews so far for the chapters, and...it's not adding up. 23 chapters, plus the prologue, and 74 reviews? At max, that's 3 reviews average per chapter. And, as much as I enjoy writing...it's not enough. **

**Writing is one of the few things I actually love and could possibly be skilled at. That's why I started posting here-to get that feedback. When I would show my stories to those around me, they'd just glance over it and say "It's good." Or, they just wouldn't pay attention at all. That's why I took a big chance, by putting my stories out here for all to see.**

**I don't care if you leave just a few words. But please...let me know how I'm doing. This was the very first fanfic I ever wrote. And good or bad, feedback is important. It lets me know what I'm doing well with...and what I need to improve. Okay?**

**Thanks to all of you who have contributed reviews and support so far. I really appreciate it. Here's chapter 24.  
**

"Aw, crud! Why'd they give us a test now, of all times?! Halloween is this weekend!"

"Yeah, I thought we were past all this shit already! We just had exams like, a couple weeks back!"

"Right before break started! And this one was just as rough!"

It was first break/recess, right after 2nd period. The masses of students were traversing through the various halls and corridors, up and down the stairs, and in and out of the various rooms, as well as the 2 entry/exits.

Rizu was caught in this mass. She tried not to yell out, as she received a particularly sharp nudge to her spine. Although the crowds were a pain, she hadn't been pushed about nearly as much when she'd been walking with Gaara…

She sighed, and lowered her head. It had been over a week already…2 weeks, perhaps? All she knew was that she'd barely gotten a chance to even say hi to him in that time. And…it was depressing. She was aware of him being busy with the preparations for his party, as well as school, but…well, he was a good friend of hers. Wasn't it natural to feel lonely when a good friend was gone?

_**What about your other friends? Like Sakura, or Hinata? Ino, too-you can't forget them. **_Her conscience was 'tsk'ing at her. She frowned.

_I haven't forgotten about them! It's just…Gaara was my first friend. He's…special, to me. _

_**Are you sure that's all it is? You're blushing right now, you know.**_

_Eh?! _Rizu raised a hand to her cheeks and, sure enough, they were burning. Her inner voice was laughing at her now. _Shut up!_ She shouted inwardly.

_**Oh, and speak of the devil…**_her inner trailed off.

_Eh? _'WHUMP' "Eek!" This time Rizu couldn't help it-a small squeal escaped her lips, as she fell backwards.

But she didn't hit the floor.

After a few moments of darkness, Rizu slowly opened one eye. She was suspended, bent back over the linoleum tile, long hair nearly trailing against the ground.

And that was when she felt the pressure around her waist.

Opening her eyes fully, she looked up-and nearly fainted. Dark rimmed, light green orbs made contact with her own sea swirled ones. The owner of said eyes was smirking. "Hey. I was wondering when you would snap out of it."

As calm as he sounded on the outside, inside was another story. Gaara's heart was ready to break through his ribcage-why was it down that far, anyway? And it didn't help at all that the female he held in his grasp smelt of roses, and the purest blood…plus, the expression upon her face…she was gorgeous.

_**You know, if you leaned just a little bit closer, I bet you could-**_

He straightened up quickly, pulling the startled girl with him. A couple of people were eyeing them in confusion, before continuing on their way down the crowded hall. The 2 began to walk-well, Gaara did. He was still holding on to Rizu, so she was dragged along with him. It took him 30 seconds, at least, to realize this fact. Once he figured it out and let go, his face was practically one with the shade of his hair.

"Gaara? Are you okay?" Rizu waved a hand lightly in front of him. She wasn't about to attempt a repeat of what happened on her first day of school. He blinked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." He turned to her. "What about you? We haven't talked in a while."

"Well, you've been busy." She saw that the Art room was just a few doors down-may as well head over now, since recess was almost halfway through.

"I know. For that, I apologize." It didn't bother him to dole out a 'sorry'. After all, the only reason he was throwing this get together was because of her. Since he was going to claim her on Halloween, which was in 2 days, he may as well pull out all the stops while doing so. And a big party was just the way to do it. He smiled.

"It's okay. So, is everything all set?" Rizu tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, just a couple more minor tweaks, and it'll be complete." She grinned. "Awesome. I can't wait. Hey, what are you going to dress up as?"

His grin grew into a smile, and his eyelids lowered, shadowing his green eyes. "Wait and see." His tone was low and rather…_inviting_. She blushed again, and quickly looked away.

_Heh…now she'll really be eager. That's what I'm aiming for. _"And, I could ask the same of you."

"It's a surprise." She seemed to have gotten over her nerves from earlier, and winked at him, in a desperate attempt to hide her nerves. It made his pulse quicken, though he didn't show it. He merely smirked.

They passed through the doorway, and chose a couple of seats near the back of the room.

**…………****. **

"Sheesh…I'm just not a history buff."

It was lunch, and Gaara and Rizu were walking down the hallway to the exit which led to the cafeteria. Rizu's head was hanging-it was beginning to ache. Gaara sighed. Oh, the perils of humanity…being a Vampire allowed you near limitless access to the history files-Vampires had been around just as long as humans had. And were better equipped at staying alive and recording most events, since they were also a part of it. Poor Rizu…

"Oi! Tanuki!" The redhead groaned at the moniker. Naruto had just left his science class, and was now on course with the pair. Rizu merely waved.

"Hey, Gaara! Long time no dig. Hey, Rizu." The blond knucklehead was smiling his usual 100-watt smile, blue orbs a-twinkling.

"What do you want, Uzumaki?" Gaara crossed his arms.

"Aw, what? I can't hang out with my best friend and his chick?" At this, Gaara growled. Rizu's heartbeat quickened.

"She's not my 'chick'. Just a friend." Even Gaara was surprised at how quickly those words had tumbled out of his mouth. At this, Rizu felt her heart inexplicably drop into her gut. She clenched her fists tight, nails digging into her flesh, as she tried to keep herself from shaking.

"Oh. Okay. Whatever." Naruto elbowed him roughly, and Gaara swung at him, nearly colliding with his skull. The blond ducked just in time. "Whoa! Chill out, 'tebayo! I just wanted some info on your party! The one set for Friday! Don't knock my head off!"

Gaara took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. Seriously-this nut case took a lot out of him.

"Alright. Ask away, Uzumaki. But make it quick." The blond eagerly began rattling off a list of various questions that the redhead answered in short, 3 word maximum sentences. By this time, Rizu had calmed her twisted nerves, and was watching the scene unfold with quiet amusement.

However, the semi-peace was soon shattered, as another uninvited guest entered the picture.

"Oi. Sabaku." The blond twitched, and Gaara groaned in exasperation, whirling around…

…and coming face-to-face with Uchiha Sasuke.

"What now? Come to blackmail me again?" At this, Rizu raised her eyebrows. Blackmail? She'd thought that Gaara and Sasuke were friends…she hoped it was just a random joke.

"No, not this time. And, if I recall, you dragged me away first." Sasuke smirked, and crossed his arms. "I too, have come for a Q and A relating to your…bash."

"H-hey!" Naruto's face was flushed. Inwardly, Gaara rolled his eyes. Being in such close contact with the emo was probably eating the blond up inside. But, being the stubborn knucklehead that he was, he just had to act all tough and macho.

"Eh?" Sasuke barely cast his gaze in Naruto's direction. Rizu was still watching this little exchange, and she could tell, without any effort-Sasuke's façade was being stretched to its near limits, as Naruto proceeded to point a finger in his slightly surprised face. Hormone crazed or not, Naruto was still gutsy. Gaara would give him that.

"I was talking to Gaara first! Wait your turn, you-you cockatoo!" Although he was shouting, his hand was shaking, and he was beginning to sweat rather profusely.

After a few tense moments, Sasuke finally spoke. "Hn. Is that the best you can come up with? Too bad. I want to talk to him now. So I will." He then added, almost like a rushed afterthought, "Whether you're in my way or not."

"In your way?! I'll show you 'in the way', 'tebayo!" Naruto gritted his teeth, and suddenly gripped Sasuke's wrist. In a bizarre show of dominance-or maybe he just didn't know what the hell he was doing-he tugged on the emo raven's arm, and pulled him forward, quite roughly. Sasuke stumbled, and almost ended up smacking Naruto square in the face. As it was, he merely stomped on his foot. Which just happened to be in thick open toed sandals.

"YOOOW!" The blond howled, earning more than a few odd stares from the passerby in the hall. Sasuke was completely torn-half of him wanted to laugh, which was something he never did in public-heck, not even in private. The other half…wanted to grab Naruto-and crash his lips against his. He inhaled sharply, and promptly had a coughing fit. Now both males were flailing about.

Gaara had no idea whether he was supposed to be enjoying the scene before him, or beating the living daylights out of the 2 who were causing a bit of a commotion. Rizu merely stared, slightly slack-jawed. Guys sure had strange ways of showing affection towards one another.

"Hmm?" She suddenly stood up, frozen in fear. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing straight up-it was as if she were being stabbed with icy daggers. Slowly, she dared herself to turn around.

Her sea eyes locked, a few feet away, with none other than Hyuuga Neji's. He was glaring so venomously that Rizu actually began to feel nauseous.

Then, he started to make his way over to the group, slowly and methodically.

By this time, the other 2 males were done with their separate fits, and were now catching their breath. Rizu took this chance, and slipped up behind Gaara, her front pressed flush against his back and left shoulder. Even with his bag, he still felt his heart began to pound. What was up with the sudden clinginess?

"Sabaku no Gaara." The silky smooth superior tones of one Hyuuga Neji reached his ears, and his attention diverted sharply to its source-which turned out to be a mere foot and a half in front of him. The brunette was smirking.

And that was when Gaara noticed that Rizu was trembling.

"Um, Gaara, I-I think I'll…I'm going to-go now. To t-the caf. See you-see you later." Without so much as a backwards glance, she turned on her heel and began rushing down the crowded hallway. Sasuke blinked. Naruto grinned, not knowing what exactly was going on. "Hey Rizu-chan, wait up! They're serving pork ramen todaaay-! Bye Gaara, bastard!" Gaara continued staring after Rizu's shrinking figure, inwardly confused. Until he returned his attention to Neji.

He was watching the female as well. And glaring.

_What the hell? Did Rizu…did she have a run in with Neji or something? _She hadn't gotten antsy until the prick had decided to stick his ugly mug in their little impromptu gathering. And the way he kept watching, his eyes never wavering, even though Rizu was already long gone…he looked as if he'd wanted to strangle her.

Gaara growled inwardly, and even his conscience was angry. _**She's yours, isn't she? Put this little preening pussy in his place! **_

"Hyuuga." Gaara's eyes were almost narrowed to slits, and his voice came out as a low snarl. "Unless you have some important 'business' to discuss with me, I suggest you quit staring after what's so obviously mine. Unless you care for me to permanently rearrange your Byakugan?"

The male snorted, and tossed his long locks over his shoulder. "You don't scare me, Sabaku. You're bloodthirsty, yes-but you lack grace and technique."

"I don't need 'technique' to turn you into rags even the dogs won't eat."

For the first time in forever, Sasuke felt uneasy. For all his taunts towards the redhead, he would never go so far as to directly cross his path, like Neji. He didn't doubt Gaara's rage-he would kill anyone and anything that messed with whatever he had chosen to lay claim to.

Like a certain Okino Rizu.

"Hyuuga-if you know what's good for you, you'll stop with the smart ass act, and tell him what the fuck you want." Sasuke hissed, body tense at the energy emanating from the Sabaku boy. He was ready to tear out Neji's throat. He had felt this energy only once before…and that was when-

"Hmph. Very well then." Neji finally wrenched his gaze away from the now thinned out hall crowds, and locked eyes with Gaara. "Sabaku, I have come for further instructions in relation to your 'party'; since Hinata wishes to attend the damned thing, I have to join her. And I'm certainly not going in blind."

"Is that everything?" Gaara was nearly spitting.

"Yes." Neji crossed his arms. "That's _everything."_

"Good." Gaara proceeded to nearly throw the information at the other male's head, but the Hyuuga didn't even bat an eye. Finally, after what seemed like ages, the discussion was over, and Neji proceeded to make his way around the still seething Gaara.

As he passed him, he leaned over, to whisper a quick little phrase into his ear:

"What _will_ you do when she finds out?"

And before Gaara could properly respond, Neji had vanished, down the long hallway and into the remains of the lunch crowd. Gaara was too stunned to form a cohesive angry reaction, so he merely stood there, jaw hanging slightly, insomnia-rimmed eyes a bit wider than normal. Sasuke sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Jeez…Neji, you freaking prick."

**…………****.**

"Wahoo!"

It was the end of another school day, and everyone was rejoicing. Another day closer to the weekend…and Halloween.

Currently, Rizu was sandwiched between an eager Ino and a groaning Sakura. Hinata had an after school club along with Neji, so the three were walking home together.

_Neji…_just the thought of his name made Rizu squirm. She wasn't sure what it was about him that frightened her so-perhaps it was because he had threatened her when she had (foolishly and unexpectedly) stood up for her friend, a.k.a his cousin? Apparently, Neji was not the kind of guy you were supposed to defy-his glare was more than enough to prove this point.

"Aw, come on, Pig! First the mall, and now this? Can't it wait?!" Sakura threw her arms up in exasperation.

"For the last time _no_, Saku!" Ino's cheeks were slightly puffed out, in minor annoyance. "There's only two days until Halloween! And we need make-up!"

"Then why on Earth didn't we just buy some at the same time as the bloody costumes?!" Sakura seemed ready to burst a blood vessel.

"Be-cause," and the blonde took a moment to ponder her answer carefully, "I like to shop." She finished the statement off with a goofy grin. Sakura groaned once more, and Ino chided her for acting too much like Shikamaru. Eventually, the pinkette gave in, and Ino responded with a quick, but sweet kiss upon her lips.

"Hmm," Sakura licked at her mouth. "Vanilla. Well, that's new."

After a few seconds of silence, the three girls ended up breaking into a giggling fit-even Rizu, who was usually so reserved and nervous. They crossed the street, and stepped into the drugstore.

"Don't forget, we have to grab some stuff for Hinata-chan too!" Ino finally said once the laughter had died down. Sakura and Rizu nodded. The glass doors slid shut behind them.

Little did they notice the figure, standing behind a tree only a few feet away, licking his own lips as they curved up into an eager grin.

_Two more days, two more nights… _

**A/N: And here we are. The end of chapter 24. First up-I am SO sorry for the long delay in an update! Things...have been pretty hectic around here recently. Plus, I think I'm coming down with a cold. ^^; Anyways...how was it? I hope you all enjoyed yourselves here. Yep-a little more GaaxRizu, as well as some more SakuxIno, and finally, a bit of SasuxNaru. Because I did promise that early on. :)**

**How were the character interactions? Believable enough? They are teens in HS, after all. Still, I did try to stick with what I know of canon as well. Let me know if they're blending together well-enough. I want this to be amusing, not an abomination.**

**Yes, Neji does not like Rizu much. He sees her as a distraction-something that a true Vampire would never dable in. Love is one thing-but falling for your prey? That's just absurd. And, as per usual, Gaara is still stubbornly denying what she means to him. 'sigh' Men. ^^;**

**Alright. Next chapter, things really start rolling. It's Part 1 of the Halloween special! Will Gaara be successful in his plan of claiming Rizu? You'll just have to wait and find out. 'ducks' Please don't kill me! XD**

**Ja-ne. =^.^=  
**


	26. 25: All Hallows Eve pt 1

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also do not own any of the horror movie characters, characters from 'V For Vendetta', or songs referenced in this chapter. I only own the OC's (Original Characters): Rizu, Ayako, and…that's it. Oh, and this particular fanfic. Thank you.**

**A/N: Before we begin: To those of you whose fanfics I haven't left reviews on in quite some time...I'm sorry. So, so sorry. Please forgive me. Here: http: // alchemistkira6 . deviantart . com / Remove the spaces, and follow the link. Check out the journal entries. That should give you a clearer picture of what's been going on recently...**

**Forgive me, everybody, for the delayed updates as well. I now give you...your new chapter. Enjoy.  
**

"So, is everything set?"

The Sabaku siblings were standing in the middle of the decked out warehouse. The decorations were choice-the guests were going to freak once they stepped inside. It really did resemble something out of a horror flick.

Gaara grinned. Yes…this would be the perfect setting to claim his prize. Rizu wouldn't know what hit her. He couldn't wait. Eagerly, he allowed his thoughts to wander along to the question of what she'd be wearing. Whatever it was, she'd be a knockout.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't realize that Temari was calling to him, until she finally walked over and poked him in the arm. Snapping back to attention, he scowled at her, as she sighed in exasperation. "What do you want?"

"I said, can we leave now? It's going to take me at least an hour or two to get ready, so we may as well get a head start." He scoffed. "Whatever."

"Alright. Yo! Kankuro!" The male's head shot up. He had been poking at a severed leg, marveling at how realistic it looked. And he knew his severed limbs. "Eh?"

"Come on. We're leaving." He jogged over to the other 2, and they proceeded to exit and lock up the building.

_Only a few more hours…_

**…………****.**

"Ow! Ino, just give me the freaking brush already!"

It was about 5:30 in the afternoon, and the girls were gathered at Sakura's house. Currently, Rizu was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring into space, while Hinata was sitting in a chair, fiddling with the neckline of her costume.

Sakura was sitting in front of her mirror, in full Halloween regalia as well, with Ino hovering over her, hairbrush in hand. She'd been combing it through the pinkette's short locks, but with more than the occasional yelp from her girlfriend. After about 10 minutes of this, Sakura had decided that she'd had enough, and was more than capable of grooming herself. Plus, she didn't need to yank out her own locks to do so.

"Oh come on, Saku! Please! It's so much fun!" Sakura's eyebrows raised, an expression of incredulousness upon her face.

"Fun?! You think it's fun to rip out my hair and turn me bald? Sorry, I don't think so." And with a swift jerk of her arm she had yanked the brush from Ino's grasp.

"Aww…fine, I'll just help someone else, then!" She stuck out her tongue before turning to Hinata. "Hey, Hina-chan, what d'you say? Let me make those indigo locks of yours shine!"

The shy girl quickly raised her hands up in a defensive stance and, although stuttering, the message was clear. "N-no-no thank-no thank you, I-Ino-san! M-my hair is-is j-just fine! B-but thank you a-anyways, f-for the offer!"

Ino huffed. She turned to Rizu. "Hey, Rizu-chan! How about you? You have such long hair-it would be so wonderful to brush it out!" Sakura rolled her eyes at this. "Jeez, Ino-pig, she's not a Barbie-doll!"

"Huh?" Rizu's mind had been elsewhere at the moment…mainly, on a redhead with stunning green eyes and an air of mystery…she blushed, and quickly shook her head as she looked up at the eager blond.

"Rizu, don't answer her. It's not worth the pain." As if to emphasize her point, the pinkette fingered the ends of her own short pink locks with love in her eyes.

"I'm…sorry, I didn't hear the question?" Sakura groaned. Ino grinned. "That's good enough for me!" With that, she sat down behind the confused girl, pulled out another brush from her bottomless purse, and forcibly turned her around.

Hours later, Rizu would be cursing herself for her wandering mind. Yes-Ino was _that _brutal with a hairbrush. And Rizu was too polite to tell her otherwise.

What a way to kick off a Halloween celebration.

**…………****.**

_Sweet dreams are made of these_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something…_

"Hmm…"

It was a few minutes after 7:00 pm, and Gaara was surveying the ever-growing crowds of party-goers. Leaning against the railing, his eyes scanned the crowd, eagerly anticipating the arrival of his prize. Since Sakura and her crew weren't there yet as well, he could only assume that the girls were planning on arriving all together.

"Oi. Sabaku." The redhead turned. There stood…V? No-after a few moments of quiet surprise, Gaara determined that the face under the mask was none other than-

"Uchiha. To what do I owe the…displeasure?" He leaned against the railing once again, spine arching.

Sasuke pushed the mask away from his face. "Just wanted to see what our genius host was up to." He rolled his eyes while crossing his arms. "She hasn't shown up yet?"

"No." He sighed, and cast a lazy glance to his right. Near the buffet table, Temari was trying to attract the attention of none other than Shikamaru. Her Vampiress costume displayed ample cleavage, but to someone like Shika, it really didn't matter. Females weren't his thing. Gaara clicked his tongue. He hoped that Temari wouldn't attempt to turn Shika into a meal-the lazy ass had grown on him. He'd have to let her know…

"Sabaku." Sasuke's low tone caught the male's attention once again. He groaned as his sea green orbs returned their focus to the lone Uchiha heir. "What, emo?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, but said nothing. Taking a deep breath, he continued with the previous topic. "How do you plan on claiming her?"

Gaara raised a brow. Should he really share something like that with this brooding twit? After a moment or two of debating, he decided it would be fine to speak-just without an overload of details. He smirked. "Simple. I'll get her attention, and lead her away from the crowd." He waved a hand lazily. "There are quite a few rooms to choose from-I have my pick."

Sasuke nodded slowly. "I see…well, I really don't know why I should care, but good luck." With that, he replaced the mask upon his face, and headed down the stairs. Naruto had just shown up, quite adorable as a ninja fox. Gaara watched, with slight interest, as the masked Uchiha asked the fox fighter for a dance. Even from his high up post, Gaara could tell the blond was blushing. Eventually, the boy took Sasuke's hand-not knowing it was his-and they made their way into the pulsing crowd.

"'Sigh' Rizu…I hope you show up soon." He closed his eyes, imagining what her costume choice could possibly be. If she had chosen to be an angel, that would be the irony of all ironies. An angel…for a demon. He grinned, fangs slightly extending from excitement.

"Sabaku. So, you are waiting for that lowly girl."

Gaara eyes flashed open, and a low growl escaped his throat. He sat up straight, as he came face to face with Hyuuga Neji. Dressed in a dark suit, he resembled a funeral guest. The prick hadn't even bothered to wear a costume. Next to him, looking rather fearful in her witch outfit, was Hinata.

"Hinata. Go mingle. I have business to attend to." The female nodded, before hurrying off.

"Hyuuga. What do you want now?" Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Are you really that eager to have me tear out your throat?"

"Heh. Charming. No, I merely came to watch you fall apart." The redhead glared. "The power that human has over you, in such a short time-it's pathetic."

'WHOOSH' Neji had to step back quickly, as Gaara threw a sharp punch at his head. His pale green eyes were blazing with fury. The Hyuuga heir realized that he needed to come up with something to placate the male, and fast.

Luckily, his eyes managed to catch on the one thing that had set Gaara off in the first place. His pearl orbs shot up to meet glaring green.

"Sabaku…she's here."

**…………****.**

"Whoa…he really went all out!"

Sakura, Ino, and Rizu stood in awe, a few steps into the warehouse. The décor…it was mind-blowing. Their eyes widened, as they tried to take in all the details.

The floor was coated with fog-there was a machine set up somewhere. It swirled around the guests, and a couple of them were running through it, shrieking in delight at the white trails that seemed to follow their forms. Flashing lights glowed and flickered from above, flashing through the various hues; green, red, pink, blue, purple. It added to the eerie effects.

Along the sides were tombstones and the like. They were inscribed with random names-Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, and the like. Rizu had to grin-she had always loved slasher flicks. A few body parts were scattered, while certain grave markers had hands or heads rising from the dirt-yes, there was real dirt scattered on the floor.

Hanging from various railings and the like were severed limbs, shadowy figures, cobwebs and chains. They added in an extra feeling of being in a dungeon. The music was throbbing, blasting from speakers connected to a DJ's booth. Currently playing was "Liar", by Henry Rollins.

Sakura nodded her head to the beat. "This is pretty choice. What d'you think, Ino-pig?" The blonde bopped her on the head. "Don't call me that! But yeah, I agree! Definitely! What about you, Rizu?"

"It's…awesome." Her blue-green eyes were wide, as she seemed to be drinking in every inch of the setup. The two females grinned at each other. Love was in the air tonight.

"S-Sakura-san! Ino-san! R-Rizu-san!" They turned, to see Hinata rushing over to them. Neji, protective as he was, had insisted on picking her up from the prep session. "Hey, Hinata-chan!" Once she reached them, she gave a short bow. "Y-you all look very nice!"

"Thanks, Hina-chan! You're so sweet! And of course, you look great!" Ino gave a little twirl, cat tail swinging to and fro. She then pretended to be dizzy, so she'd have an excuse to fall against Sakura. The pinkette rolled her eyes, but caught her anyway.

"Jeez, Pig, if you wanted my attention, you should've just asked me! No need for the dramatics!" Ino stuck out her tongue and grinned. "But it's Halloween! If not now, when?" All four females began giggling at this comment. It was true though-Halloween was the best time for dramatics and the like.

"Eep!" A gust of cold wind blew along the hem of Rizu's skirt, and she frantically pushed the ends down. Ino nudged her, which resulted in another squeal. "Come on, Rizu! Live a little! Besides, you look just fine!"

"Ino!" Sakura smiled gently at the blushing female. "What she means to say, is that it's dark enough so people shouldn't be able to see what's underneath your skirt. Thankfully, they're not glow in the dark." This comment received a small smile in return.

"Alright, now that the meet and greet is over, let's have some fun!" And with that, Ino shoved them into the crowd.

**…………****.**

"Damn! Hope I haven't missed them…"

Gaara's heart was pounding, as he followed the figures through the crowd. Finally, after what felt like an eternity-she was here. His plan was coming to fruition! Just a few steps closer…

"Rizu." The girls turned, at the sound of someone calling their friend. When they saw who it was, their eyes proceeded to bug out. "Gaara!"

He was dressed, from head to toe in slick and shiny leather. A leather sleeveless vest top and tight pants, zip up fingerless gloves, a trench coat, and knee high boots with thick buckles. To complete the look, he had a few chains dangling from the top and waist. Only the coat which was sliding from his shoulders was made of cloth. It had a high collar and many straps, and vaguely resembled a straightjacket.

He grinned at their stunned reactions. He could be appealing when he chose to be. _Let's see here…_his eyes scanned over each member of the group. Hinata the witch-yes, he'd already run into her. Ino…was some kind of catgirl. Whatever. Sakura appeared to be a variation on the geisha idea. Pink really did suit her. And finally…

"Um…if you're looking for Rizu, she's at the buffet table. With Kiba." Inwardly, Gaara cursed. _That fucking mutt…I thought I told him to keep his grubby paws off! She's mine! _Without so much as a backwards glance, he pushed his way through the crowd, refreshment table in his sights-and blood on his mind.

**…………****.**

"Jeez, Rizu, you look great!"

Kiba was leaning against the table, grinning at the rosy tint that had crept into the female's cheeks. She was clutching at her costume prop, eyes cast downwards.

"Heh. And what a coincidence-our costumes go together so well!" Kiba was dressed as a wolf, with the costume headpiece currently in his hands so he could better see Rizu.

"Y-yeah, how strange." Rizu wasn't used to compliments-especially from guys. Unknowingly, she smoothed her skirt with trembling hands. It seemed so short all of a sudden.

"Hey, watch it!" The sharp cry caught the dog-lover's ears. He turned slowly…and paled. There was Gaara, making his way over to the table. And by the looks of things, he wasn't happy. Kiba quickly whirled around.

_Shit! This is what I get for playing with fire! _"Uh, well Rizu, it was really nice talking to you! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have, uh, I need to-God, I love this song!" And with that, he bolted. Rizu was puzzled. What was with his sudden abrupt exit? She never would have pegged him for a techno lover. Surprising. T.A.T.U's 'All the Things she Said' was playing through the pulsing crowd.

_There she is. _Gaara drew in a sharp breath. The mutt had decided to hightail it out of there, before Gaara could fully unleash his rage. Smart. Looks like you really could teach an old dog new tricks. Now, back to the pressing matter at hand. Without a sound, he slipped up behind Rizu, staring down at her. His vision was becoming a bit blurry…she was too beautiful.

"Huh…oh, well." She turned around, and let out a cry at bumping into the still figure. Apologizing profusely, she abruptly stopped, as she saw exactly who was standing there. "G-Gaara…"

"Hello, Rizu. Trick or treat." God, he was going to go insane! Just his luck that he got the Initiator who was a total knockout, and naïve to boot.

She was dressed up as Little Red Riding Hood, with a twist. It featured a black corset top with silky red ribbon that crisscrossed up the front, while white puffy short sleeves graced her arms and revealed her shoulders. The skirt was black and red plaid, with a lacy layer underneath. On her legs and feet were thigh high white tights, and her famous black combats. To complete the look, she had a short red cape with a hood, tied loosely around her neck, and a small wicker basket with a bloody plastic machete sticking out. He could only stare, awestruck, as she gazed up at him, apparently just as startled by his appearance as he was by hers.

Finally, after a few more tense moments, Rizu broke the silence. Gaara watched, as her baby pink lips parted to form the words, obviously a greeting and a compliment.

"H-hello, Gaara. I-I like your costume. A-and the party. It's really cool…"

_Why am I stuttering? So Gaara looks good. So do a lot of other people! _She tried to soothe her racing heart with these words, being echoed through her mind, which had conveniently gone blank for the current situation.

_**Oh, really? Name one. **_At this, Rizu cursed-not a single name was coming to mind. All she could see was Sabaku no Gaara, looking like an angel of darkness. Her conscience stuck out its tongue, pleased at its victory.

"You look delicious." These words did not help her frantic pulse at all-if anything, they made it worse. She merely nodded.

_But it's true. 'Sigh' She's so nervous…I should lighten the tension. Heh. _He extended a hand.

At that moment, everything felt so perfect, so right. Finally, things were going his way. He smiled, and Rizu's face lit up with a new shade of scarlet, as he spoke in a husky, alluring tone.

"Would you like to dance, lovely?"


	27. 26: All Hallows Eve pt 2

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I also do not own any of the songs referenced in this chapter. All lyrics belong to their original creators. I only own the OC's (Original Characters): Rizu, Ayako, and…that's it. Oh, and this particular fanfic. Thank you.**

**A/N: Whoa...it's been over a year since I last updated this story...man, do I feel like a jerk. Sorry, everyone. Things have been crazy rough; I've been bouncing all over the place. ^^; Not much else to say here-I think I'll let the chapter speak for itself. Enjoy the (much-awaited?) conclusion to the Halloween party a whole twelve months overdue. XD  
**

"Um…uhh…okay."

Rizu had no clue what was going on. Her stomach was filled with butterflies, as she placed her tiny hand in Gaara's, and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. As a new song came on the speakers, she felt herself being pressed against his lean frame. Her heart skipped a beat.

_Jesus…I feel like Cinderella, or something at the ball! Only the prince is not a prince…_her eyes locked with the redhead's, and her soul felt like it was flying. _He's better._

"Huh. Alice in Chains." Gaara leaned down, his warm breath tickling her ear, as he whispered, "Do you like them?"

"Y-yes! I have a few CD's by them…they're great." She had to look away; her only coherent sentence had to do with a band. Gaara smirked. She was so easy to fluster.

The lyrics began rising over the crowd, the haunting melody grabbing a hold of Rizu and her attention. She didn't even notice as Gaara slipped one hand down to her hip, while the other rested upon her shoulder.

_I tried to love you I thought I could_

_I tried to own you I thought I would_

_I want to peel the skin from your face_

_Before the real you lays to waste_

"It's so terrifying…and yet, so consuming." She hadn't even realized that the words, her thoughts, had slipped out, until it was too late. But Gaara merely chuckled.

"Tell me, Rizu…" And he leaned over, so he was almost nose to nose with her, "do you find beauty in the darkness?" Under the disorienting lights, his green eyes almost seemed to be glowing.

"Yes." This time, the answer left her lips without hesitation. And it was true-though she'd never admit it to anyone else. His smile widened.

"Rizu…let's go upstairs. I want to show you the other rooms. I think you'll like the decorations." She could only nod, as they made their way through the crowd, Gaara's arm now wrapped around her waist.

"Oi! Ino-pig! Look!" The pinkette roughly nudged the blonde, who had been resting her chin on Sakura's shoulder. She grumbled, but looked up.

"What?" Sakura responded by pointing towards the stairs. Ino's eyes widened. Gaara and Rizu were making their way up to the second floor, his arm around her protectively. "Ooh, methinks sparks are flying!"

"Duh! They're adorable together!" Sakura nuzzled Ino's neck, and laid her head on the blonde's shoulder. Ino groaned. "Hey! I was resting first!"

"Too bad. Now you get to play lookout."And with that, she nipped at Ino's collarbone. The girl squeaked, but ceased with her protests.

Not too far away, Naruto was still dancing with the mysterious V cosplayer. He grinned up at the male, blue eyes shining with playfulness. "Why don't you take that mask off already? I bet you're really handsome underneath, dattebayo." The dark clad male simply shook his head, and pulled the blond closer.

Naruto shrugged, before resting his head on the other's shoulder. "Suit yourself. I'd just like to know who exactly is making my heart happy…" he trailed off, and Sasuke looked down at his peaceful figure. He sighed, as he ran a gloved hand through soft, spiky tresses.

_If only, if only…_

**….**

"Wow…trippy."

Rizu stood in the last room on the second floor. It was simply titled 'Mirror Room', and with good reason. The walls were covered in various sized and shaped mirrors, reflecting each other and everything that happened to move. A few were purposely distorted as well, like funhouse glass.

"You like it?" Gaara had closed the door, and was now standing behind her. She nodded, a grin upon her face. He loved the way it tugged at her tiny pink lips, pulling them up into that bright expression. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "So, which room was your favorite?"

"Hmm…the tomb was pretty cool. Oh, but the lab was pretty awesome, too. Hmm…and I like this one as well. It's so simple…and yet, it draws you in." She tilted her head.

"I like your explanation." He began to trail his hand along her neck, and she shivered. She tried to look up at him. "Gaara? What are you"-

But she was cut off by his hand swiftly cupping her chin, while the other snaked its way around her front. His hand was now resting against her abdomen. A sharp blush graced not just her face now, but her ears as well. What was he doing?

"Shh…hush, and let me take the lead." The time had come to claim his prize, and his patience was at an end. Desire was clouding his reasoning, as he began putting the final steps into motion.

**….**

"Aww…looks like everyone's paring off now!"

"Yeah-who would've thought that Halloween could be so romantic? Forget Valentines-give your lover a severed limb!"

Ino and Sakura had retired from the dance floor, and were currently surveying the crowds. Hinata was being chatted up by Kiba, Neji was talking to a brunette female in a martial arts costume with her hair done up in two buns-Tenten, a fellow classmate-and for once, didn't appear to be disgusted with socializing. Even Shikamaru was paired off-well, more like dragged off. In his deer costume, he was trying in vain to get out of Temari's clutches. But the fierce blonde would have none of it.

"Heh-looks like Shika's caught the attention of an older woman. What a charmer." Ino reached over to grab Sakura's hand. The pinkette was squinting at the scene before them. "Huh? Saku, you alright?"

"I think-yeah, that's Temari!" Ino's eyes widened. "What? Sabaku no Temari is making a move on Shikamaru, of all people?" Sakura chuckled. "Maybe this means that college guys are just as dense as high school males." She stuck out her tongue.

"Either that, or she's just desperate." Ino glanced over at her girlfriend. God, she really was gorgeous tonight. "Sakura."

"Hmm"-but she was abruptly silenced by soft lips crashing onto hers. Gently, Ino backed her against the wall, one hand pressed along the cool metal, the other tangled in the pinkette's short locks. She proceeded to nibble at the girl's lower lip, earning her a small moan and entrance. Their tongues darted in and out, curling together, before they broke apart for air. Sakura's face was flushed, as her sparkling green orbs stared into Ino's baby blues. She was both surprised and satisfied. "Wow…what was that for, Ino-pig?"

"I don't know. Just felt like it, I guess." She pulled Sakura close, and whispered in her ear, "After all, it is Halloween. Trick or treat, darling."

Sakura grinned. "I think that was a little of both right there. Come on, I'm feeling peppy now. Let's go dance again." The blonde returned the smile, and together, the two disappeared into the massive crowd.

**…. **

_Turn her over_

_A candle is lit, I see through her_

_Blow it out, and_

_Save all her ashes for me…_

God, the way he spoke made her melt inside! As panicky as Rizu was over his intentions, she was also attracted. It was as if he'd cast a spell on her. Those low, almost-animalistic tones made her heart race, but her barriers fall. She felt herself leaning into him, eyes half open.

"Yes…that's right. Good girl…" He began to gently tilt her head up, and to the side, until her neck was exposed. He was starting to sweat.

_Finally…finally! She's here with me, and she's mine…all mine. _His heart was pounding, as he leaned forward, running his tongue frantically up and down the pale flesh. Her pulse was frantic beneath her skin.

"A-aah…what…are you…" As docile as she was at the moment, Rizu couldn't help but think, _This seems…so familiar…like I've experienced it before. But…_

Gaara could almost taste the blood that awaited him underneath the soft flesh. His fingertips pressed into her cheek, as his fangs extended. Slowly, he began to lower his head, mouth wide open.

And at that moment, Rizu just happened to glance up at the closest mirror before her.

Her heart skipped a beat.

"AAH!" 'PUSH'

'WHUMP' 'STUMBLE'

Rizu was panting, hand over the damp point upon her neck. She thought she had screamed, but she couldn't be sure. The color had drained from her face, as she watched Gaara, both in fear and fascination.

His mouth was still partially open, and she could see them clearly-a pair of sharp, gleaming white fangs. They definitely hadn't been there earlier. Right before her eyes, they shrunk and retracted, until there was no trace of them ever existing.

Gaara was stunned. How? How had she broken free? One minute she was completely under his control, and the next…tentatively, he took a step forward.

"No!" The panic in her voice…it tore at him. She pressed her back against the mirrors, and began shuffling towards the door. "Rizu"-

"No! Just…just don't! Please…don't." Why did she sound so broken now? In a few more steps, her hand was clutching the doorknob, but her wide eyes were still trained on the redhead's figure. His pale green orbs almost seemed to be boring into hers. With a sharp jerk, she yanked the door open, and rushed out. It slammed behind her, the sound echoing through the room. Gaara merely stood there, shocked and immobile.

There was a deafening silence for a few more seconds. Then…

"RRRAAGH!"

'CRASH'

**….**

'BUMP' "Ah! Sorry! I'm-I'm so sorry!"

Rizu was frantic, trying to find her way to the exit. She needed to get out of that place, as quickly as possible. Gaara…was he following her? She didn't dare look back to find out.

"Whoa, whoa! Rizu? What's wrong? Are you okay?" She had collided into none other than Sakura and Ino, who had been sharing a rather intimate slow dance when the panicking female had barreled into them. The first thing they noticed was that her hand was pressed against her neck.

Ino frowned. "Rizu? What happened? Why are you covering up"-

But she was cut off. "No! No, it's fine! I just-I totally forgot-I need to go home and-and check on my mom!" A total lie-her mom was just fine, having finally fallen back into a stable routine after the relapse scare. But the girls didn't know this fact.

"Oh…uh, okay." Sakura slowly nodded, casting a concerned expression in Ino's direction. The blonde simply shrugged. All of this went unnoticed by Rizu.

"Th-thanks for the help with my costume, a-and the ride and…yeah. I'll see you on Monday!" With that, she hurried on her way. Sakura blinked.

"Ino…you don't think that…well, that something could've happened?" She stared back, a blank expression on her face. The pinkette sighed. "Something bad? Between her and Gaara?"

"Sakura!" The blonde grabbed her wrist, yanking her into an embrace. "Don't say things like that! I think you're worrying too much. Like Rizu said-she had to check on her mom. We know just how family-oriented she is." Her mother seemed to be one of the only things that brought a true smile to the girl's face.

"'Sigh'…okay, Ino. I hope you're right…" The two resumed their slow dance.

Outside, Rizu was holding her shoulders, shivering. It had to be near to 9:00, and a chill had rapidly descended upon the scenery. Things sure were different in Konoha…

_Mom…please show up soon. _She shut her eyes tight, and slumped down along the wall. She was trying so hard not to remember, not to cry-

"He…he tried to…to attack me. He's…Gaara's a…a Vampire." The word chilled her to her core. Things like that-they weren't supposed to exist! But, lo and behold…they did. She couldn't say otherwise, now that she'd seen it with her own two eyes.

"So…was he-was he being nice this whole time…just for that? For…for my-my"-

She couldn't finish the sentence. She was close to crying as it was. She pulled her legs up closer, and waited for the familiar headlights of Ayako's sedan. Thank goodness she'd given her directions this time. She'd been worried from the beginning about a get-together being held at a warehouse…looks like parental instincts had been right on the mark this time.

Not that Ayako would ever know that, though.

**….**

"FUCK!"

Gaara stood in the middle of the dining room. It was after midnight; the party had finally ended a little past 11:00. But he was still fuming over his lost prey.

"Jeez, Gaara-calm down." Kankuro waved a hand at him dismissively from the parlor. "You'll get another chance. Hopefully." He snickered. "Dude, you broke at least five of those mirrors-that's thirty-five years of bad luck right there!" He continued to chuckle.

Gaara glared. He was in a really bad space at the moment, and tearing his brother to pieces seemed like a pretty inviting prospect. The dumbass didn't realize-Rizu knew that he, Sabaku no Gaara, was a Vampire. Not only had he failed to claim her, but she now knew his secret.

However, before his bandaged hands could find their way around Kankuro's thick neck, Temari came rushing into the room. "Gaara! Kankuro! We've got problems!" In her right hand was a crumpled piece of paper.

"What now?" She winced slightly at her younger brother; his fangs were extended, and his eyes were narrowed. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"We…we've been invited. To the annual Fall Social."

Kankuro sat up straight. "What? Those stuck-up bats invited us? Why do we need to show up?" Gaara's jaw was hanging-the night just seemed to become worse with every second.

"Well…" and Temari began to fidget. The reason was obviously a doozy. "It's…it's because of Gaara."

"Me?" he hissed, lips pulled back in a snarl. She nodded. "They've…gotten wind of your recent prowess; your most recent kills, and…well, they're impressed. So, they expect to see us there. A couple of guards are arriving to pick us up in a few hours."

"Well, shit." Kankuro huffed. "There goes my weekend."

"I'm not going." Both Temari and Kankuro's eyes widened at this comment. Gaara was biting his lip, and blood was beginning to trail down his chin. But his expression was one of pure malice. "I refuse."

"Gaara-you can't! We all have to attend! You know this as well as us!" Temari was frantic. Gaara wasn't the only one who hadn't had a good night-the male she'd had her eye on had somehow managed to slip away. He had been pretty cute, too-spiky haired, in a deer costume. She'd felt like a regular human hunter, minus the rifles.

"Yeah-you can't let your emotions take over. You know what happens if you defy the orders of the council-they'll throw you into prison for disrespect and treason!" Even Kankuro, laid-back as he may have been, was not stupid; he knew how important it was to follow the rules of the Vampire realm.

"Shit!" Gaara slammed a fist through the wall. Blood promptly began seeping through his bandages. He growled. He wanted to go after Rizu, not attend some stuck-up soiree. But…he didn't have a choice. The Vampire council would not relent if he chose to deny their request.

"Fine," he spat, after a few more tense moments. "But don't expect me to dress up." With that, he stormed off up the stairs. As soon as he was out of sight, his two siblings let out deep sighs of relief.

As Gaara prepared to change clothes and come face to face with people and beings he could really care less about, only one thought was present in his mind: Hell had _nothing_ on his life.

And it was only going to get more complicated from there.

**A/N: Yep...there you have it. The shit has hit the fan, ladies and gentlemen.**

**How was it? Considering how long it took me to update, I would like to think that this latest installment was up to standards. Again, my sincerest apologies for the wait. Life just had me whipped. **

**I'll see if I can't get another chapter out within the next few weeks after this. Maybe post a new one, in exchange for writing one? It's a thought.**

**Take care, everybody. Later.**

**=^.^=  
**


	28. 27: The Fall Social pt 1

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the OC's (Original Characters): Rizu, Ayako, Hitomi, Yumie, Hikari, Shinosuke, Zashu, his dog, and…that's it. XD (Wow, that's actually kind of a lot.) Oh, and this particular fanfic. Thank you.**

"Oww! Shit! Lousy driver…"

Gaara sighed, and pressed his chin into his bandaged hand, gaze focused on the blurred scenery outside the window. It had already been how many hours, and Kankuro still wasn't letting up about the bumps and swerving.

Well, it had been quite a few years since they'd attended the Fall Social. Gaara had been about nine at the time. It made sense that his older brother would have forgotten just how hazardous the trail to the gathering point was.

"Kankuro, shut up. We're almost there anyway." Temari had her arms crossed over her chest, pressing into her slinky wine red dress. Kankuro scowled at her, but she merely scoffed and turned her head.

"Yeesh…I can only imagine what those old farts are going to say once we show up." At this, Temari sighed and nodded in agreement. Even Gaara, silent as he was, could not deny a bit of worry at this particular subject. As good a Hunter as he may have been, appearances meant a lot in the Vampire world. And their appearances…weren't exactly the best.

"Alright. We're here." The gruff voice of the driver interrupted his thoughts, as he raised his eyes to gaze on the towering castle before them. It seemed even larger now, if that was possible. _Strange…I thought age was supposed to make things smaller. Only youth warps perception in such a way._

'SLAM' Gaara stared up at the impressive manor. With all the tangled, gnarled trees surrounding it, it truly resembled something from a horror movie. The sunlight barely shone through the branches, as they made their way up to the door. The car pulled away, retreating down the long and winding road. The three were now alone.

At least, until they opened the door.

'POUND' 'POUND'

Kankuro slammed his fist against the thick wooden double doors, while Temari groaned. Shoving him out of the way, she reached to the left, pressing her fingertip into the almost invisible doorbell. The boy merely shrugged, sheepish grin beginning to spread across his features. "I didn't see it. So sue me."

"Don't tempt me." Gaara joined the two of them as the doors finally creaked open. A tall male with dark, slicked hair and a pointed nose surveyed them with distaste. "Yes? May I help you?" The redhead's green eyes narrowed. He didn't like this guy's tone of voice.

"We're the Sabaku no clan, here for the Fall Social?" Temari smoothed the front of her dress, and flashed the most charming smile she could muster.

The man sniffed. "Sabaku no? Where's your guardian? Your father?" Instantly, Kankuro and Temari's faces paled, as their gazes frantically darted in Gaara's direction.

'WHAM' Gaara had grabbed the man by his collar, and was holding him above his head like a toy. His fangs were extended, as the snooty man now whimpered in fear. "He's dead, you sniveling prick. And you will be too if you don't stop asking stupid questions and let us in." With a snarl, he threw the man aside, and strode through the entryway. Both of his siblings gulped, before following after him in silence.

Gaara's furious steps echoed off of the walls, and his reflection was a blur upon the mirrors lining the long hallway. He hadn't wanted to come to this hoity-toity gathering in the first place! They hadn't even reached the main party and he was already pissed!

_Screw this! I should be back in Konoha, drinking my fill from Rizu! _Turning on his heel, he promptly smacked into Temari. She placed her hands on his shoulders to steady him. "Whoa, Gaara! Calm down!"

"Back off!" He swatted her hands away, piercing her with his infamous glare of bloodlust. "I'm outta here!" She did her best not to tremble, as Kankuro jogged up behind her. He tilted his head at the current tense situation. "Tem? What's going on?"

"Kankuro, help me!" She whispered harshly, deep green orbs darting in his direction. "You're a guy-reason with him!"

"Me?" He took a few steps back. "What the hell do you expect me to do? Offer myself as a sacrifice? 'Cause that's the only thing that'd get him to stay! And I ain't agreeing!"

Luckily for them, they were interrupted by a cheery female voice. "Oh? Are those the Sabaku no siblings I see?" They turned around, to see a woman with long black locks making her way over. Her navy dress billowed out around her, as she finally reached the stunned trio.

After a few moments of silence, Temari spoke. "H-H-Hitomi-sama?"

"Yes, it's me! I'm still ticking!" She chuckled softly.

Then, her happy demeanor faded. "Of course, Shinosuke…"

"Yeah, we heard." Kankuro reached out, placing a hand upon her shoulder. "About five years back, yeah? What a way to go…" Temari promptly hit him in the head. He swore, clutching at his now throbbing skull.

Hitomi blinked, before straightening up once again. The sparkle in her brown eyes had returned. "Well! Instead of standing out in the hall, we should all be inside! Where the excitement is! Come on, now! Don't be shy!" With a twirl, she made her way back to the ballroom entrance, siblings firmly in tow.

Gaara gritted his teeth. He was trapped now.

**….**

"Wow, you guys really went all out this year, huh?"

The large circular room was covered in golden streamers that helped to add to the glare from the huge crystal chandeliers. Tables to seat up to eight at once were spread out all around, while the dance floor shone with the twinkling lights. Already a few couples were waltzing away to the slow instrumentals. The walls were covered in various portraits and posters, while deep red curtains were draped over the large glass windows.

"Yep! It's been quite a busy year! So many things have happened; so many new Vampires have entered the world. Oh! And we can't forget recognitions! Did you know…" Hitomi's thrilled voice trailed off, as she led the two elder Sabaku no siblings away.

Gaara sighed, and plopped down in a random chair. Maybe he could just sleep for the rest of the night.

No such luck. "Ehh? Gaara? Sabaku? Is that you? Damn, you've changed! Welcome back, ya bastard!" The intrusive female tone made him growl. He whirled around.

"Yo!" There stood a girl, roughly around his age. She had long, thick black hair and golden eyes. A sharp grin graced her face, and she promptly sat down on the tabletop. Crossing her legs she chuckled, smoothing her skirt.

"Who the hell are you?" Gaara was in no mood for jokes or formalities.

"Huh? You don't remember me? Oh come on, ya shallow prick! Think! Think with your head, not your balls! Like most men!" Gaara continued to glare-this girl was really grating at his nerves. She groaned.

"Fine!" She grabbed her hair, pulling it up in two high bunches while sticking out her tongue. He blinked. Then, it hit him.

"Yumiko? Takagi Yumiko?" Jeez, he hadn't seen her since he was…eight, or nine? Damn, she had changed! The little tomboy had grown up into a rough and tumble young lady. But her tone was still as annoying as ever, as was her gutsy attitude. _More like smart-ass._

She bopped him on the head, laughing. "The one and only! But it's Yumie, NOT Yumiko. I hate that name!" She gritted her teeth, leaning back. "So, where have you been, you big dork? I haven't seen you around in nearly ten years! That's a pretty long ditch!" She let out another loud chortle at the expression upon Gaara's face. He _really_ hated socializing.

"Though, I've been hearing things…" she turned around, so that her nose was less than an inch away from his. "You've become quite the killer in the last few years, eh?" Yumie raised an eyebrow suggestively, and Gaara felt his hand twitch.

But before he could act, a low, slow tone interrupted his thoughts. "Yumiko, enough. Do not…harass our guests." Gaara's gaze traveled up, to lock eyes with a tall female, with short blue-black locks and deep violet eyes. He recognized her instantly. "Hakaishi-san."

"Sabaku no Gaara. It's…been a while." She nodded curtly, wrapping an arm around Yumie and pulling her from the tabletop. "And Yumie…please don't sit upon the tables. That's where…the food goes." The girl huffed, but obeyed the orders.

"Sheesh, Hibiki-sama. Lighten up, will ya? I was just getting reacquainted!" She smirked. "Or were you jealous, hmm?" With that, she swung her arms around Hibiki's neck, and planted a kiss upon her cheek. She flushed slightly, but said nothing. Her heavy eyes were trained upon Gaara.

"I suppose you know…the news, Gaara-san?" He placed his elbow on the table, chin pressed against wrapped palm. "What news? I could care less for the community, and you know that."

Her eyes narrowed slightly, as she sat down on the chair across from him. "Well then, you obviously…are unaware of my father's death…five years past?"

"Hmph. I'm not _that_ out of the loop, Hibiki." He rolled his eyes. "I just choose not to care. I have bigger fish to fry." At this comment, Yumie's eyes widened, and she slammed her palms on the table.

"Hey! Sabaku! Show some respect, you fire-headed twit! You're talking to a member of the Council, here!"

His head shot up. "You? Hibiki?"

She sighed, pulling a protesting Yumie into her lap. "Yes…about six months ago. I've been training…for the last three years."

Her eyes clouded over, as she began her story. "As you know, Shinosuke was killed...by enemy forces while we were...returning home from a conference...in Iwagakure." Gaara's gaze darkened at the mention of the name, but he held his tongue. Hibiki continued on. "He was able…to hold them off and protect me, but he...did not survive." She bit her lower lip, pausing. Yumie hugged her tightly. After a few moments, she resumed her explanation.

"I was in the hospital…for about a year. My mental health wasn't the best. I became mute…and suffered from nightmares." She swallowed.

"Eventually though, I managed…to pick myself up. Though…not without consequences. This…vocal impediment…is one of them. But I trained, catching the eye of…the Council. They decided…that in Shinosuke's place…would be his daughter. His only child…"

"And here she is today!" Yumie chirped happily, attempting to give the young woman a noogie. But Hibiki was quicker, standing up and allowing the girl to fall flat upon the floor. She groaned and swore, causing a small smile to tug at Hibiki's lips. With a slender hand, she helped her up.

"So you're on the Council now. Whoop de-friggin'-do." Gaara leaned back in his seat. "You're only a few years older than me, so don't act all high and mighty, Hakaishi."

"I'm not. There's a reason behind my explaining to you of my Council status...Sabaku." She narrowed her eyes. "There may be...a war on the horizon soon."

"Oh?" Now this was interesting. He smirked, crossing his arms. "Do tell."

**….**

"So everybody's here, huh?"

"Yessiree! From all corners and realms!"

Temari was sitting with Hitomi, scanning the various characters in the ballroom. She enjoyed socializing, especially with those who could so easily allow valuable information to slip past their lips.

"There's Momochi Zabuza, and his partner, Haku," Hitomi spoke, waving a hand towards a tall male with bandages around his face. He had a large sword swing over his shoulder. Temari figured that was why no one had said anything about his attire-he was lacking a shirt. Next to him stood a delicate looking figure-a male, but he could easily pass for a female. He held a white mask in his hands, and was smiling gently, long dark hair falling in his face. They were famous, with a career as bounty hunters.

"Oh! And there's Zashu-oh, dear. His dog is having a go at the buffet table…" Temari suppressed a snort. Zashu was at least twenty-one, if not older, but he resembled a ten year old. He was so freaking short! And his face didn't help matters much, either. But he was a skilled fighter and traveler, whose only companion was a giant demon mutt-currently in regular canine form- by the name of…well, actually, Temari wasn't sure. She'd never heard him call the dog by name. It was always "Stupid mutt!" or "Dumb fleabag!" But in battle, they were a force to be reckoned with.

"'Sigh' Thank goodness that everybody showed up this year, though…we've got some very important matters to discuss." Temari glanced over, dragging her eyes away from a flirting Kankuro who was about to be slapped by a girl with long green locks. In this instance, gossip was more important than laughing at her brother's failure to get a date.

"Yes. There's been a bit of…conflict recently, between the community and another group-and we're not talking Slayers here. It's discord and violence, right in our own backyard!" Hitomi's features were contorted with panic, and Temari was now fully curious. This new topic seemed to extend past the usual 'who's who'.

"The ceremonies should be beginning soon, anyways…I'd better go and alert Hibiki." She smiled. "I'm so proud of her…and Shinosuke would be, too. It was nice chatting with you, Temari dear." With that, she bowed quickly to the blonde, and made her way through the crowd.

"Hmm…I think big things are about to go down. Heh." She allowed her eyes to lazily travel over the crowds once more. Looks like this year's Fall Social wasn't going to be as dull as she'd first thought. She crossed her legs, and waited for the conference to begin.

**….**

"So…you are interested, then? Figures…you would be, Sabaku."

Hibiki was now smirking, as she rose from her seat. Her mother was rushing towards them. "Unfortunately, you'll have to wait…just like everybody else. We're set to...discuss the topic tonight. Quite soon, actually. I bid you…adieu, Gaara-san." She turned away, leaving behind a fuming redhead. Yumie shrugged, before bouncing off after her girlfriend.

"Damn females. They draw you in, only to drop-kick you to the curb. Heh." He began drumming his fingers upon the tabletop. He ignored the dull throbbing that was slowly making its way to his wrist.

"Well, well. If it isn't Sabaku. Bored much?"

Inwardly, Gaara groaned. This night just kept getting better and better.

There before him stood none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

**A/N: And...there ya go! What did you think?**

**Yeah, this chapter focuses solely on Gaara and his experiences at the Fall Social (fancy vampire conference) with his siblings. As you can clearly see, he's not enjoying the situation. Poor guy. He may be violent, but I still feel for him. What with both Yumie and then Sasuke...  
**

**Oh yeah, and sorry for the weird-ass OCs. I know, I know-I'm trying not to overcrowd the main cast. It's going to be Rizu and her mother for the most part, pretty much. One or two of the faces mentioned here, on occasion. That's about it. But yeah...these OCs all came from strange stories that I was trying to draw mangas for, but never finished any of them. ^^; I fail.  
**

**What else can I explain without giving too much away? Hmm...well, Rizu will be back in the picture in the next installment. It'll be another back-and-forth between the two of them. Hopefully, you'll be looking forward to it...?**

**Take care.  
**

**=^.^=  
**


	29. 28: The Fall Social pt 2

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the OC's (Original Characters): Rizu, Ayako, Hitomi, Yumie, Hikari, Shinosuke, Zashu, his dog, and…that's it. Oh, and this particular fanfic. Thank you.**

**WARNING: This chapter deals w/Self-Harm. Read at your own discretion.  
**

**The Fall Social (pt. 2) **

"Uggh. I feel awful."

It was Saturday evening, and Rizu was curled up on her bed. She'd woken up at around 11:00 am, and had spent the rest of her day in a daze. Luckily, her mother hadn't noticed-the last thing she needed was for Ayako to start worrying about her. She needed to take care of herself.

"'Sigh'…shit. Is this really happening?" Rizu drew her legs up closer, licking her lips. She hadn't been able to fall asleep for a few hours the night before. Then again…she'd just discovered that her best friend was a freaking Vampire! How was anybody supposed to react to that? Grin and say, "Oh, it's fine"?

She sighed again. Actually, it was more than that particular secret that was getting to her.

It was the fact that everything he'd done, everything he'd been saying, all his kindness-it had only been to achieve his own ends. To get her to trust him, and allow him access into her life. It was just like before. No matter where she went, she was always used. Manipulated. Betrayed.

_And of all people, it had to be him…_she tried not to sniffle, as she rolled over.

_**Do you hate him now?**_

_I…I don't know anymore. _There was a pain, deep inside. Like a knife, it hacked and sliced away at her soul. And the barbed wire noose wrapped itself ever tighter around her heart…

_I think that's the worst of it. I…I can't hate him. Something inside won't…won't let me. More than anyone else I've ever known in my life. I can't hate him. I won't. I…I don't want to._

_**Because you care for him, Rizu.**_

_As a friend…I think. I don't hate him-but can I still be with him? Can I trust him? I don't know-I just don't know anymore…_

She pushed up her sleeve and turned her arm slightly, eyes flickering over the various scars that lined the pale flesh. Her eyes landed on a fresh cut, on the underside of her arm. It was a few inches below the joint. The scab was a sickly thick yellow, with a faint red outline. It stung. It was probably infected.

"Good," Rizu spoke aloud, sitting up. She ran her hands through her hair, eyes closing as she struggled to keep in the tears. She thought things were getting better…not really. New places, new faces, but the stain was the same.

And its name was Okino Rizu.

She reached into her pants, pulling out her small pocketknife. Flicking it open, her Inner chided her harshly, for what she was about to do. But she pushed it aside. There was that other part of her; the part that shielded her from everyday life and the world around her. The one that whispered into her ears at night, reminding her of all her flaws. The one that leered at her in the mirror, telling her how ugly she looked. The one that hissed to her in public, goading her into paranoia and panic. The one that drooled at the sight of the blade.

And it needed to be sated.

It wasn't like it really mattered anyway. Her mother would never see the marks, and as for everybody else…

"Nngh!" She shut her eyes tight, as she drew the blade up across her flesh. A thin red line appeared, growing darker with every second. She continued to slice away, all voices and memories numbing and blurring into darkness. All she saw was blood; all she heard was the pounding of her own heart. Nothing else. No one else.

Not even Gaara.

**….**

"Well, well. Uchiha. What an-_unpleasant_ surprise."

Gaara smirked, as the raven haired male's eyes narrowed at the greeting. But nonetheless, he sat down across from him at the table. Gaara blinked. Sasuke wasn't going to call him on his insult? This was unusual.

After a few tense moments, Sasuke finally spoke. "So, you decided to show up this year." Gaara snorted. "Decided? I was forced-'cordially invited'. Feh."

"Huh. I would think that you'd be avoiding this one with a passion, especially after what happened last night."

Gaara slammed his fists against the table, earning a few startled stares. He ignored them. "What happened last night, Uchiha? Do tell." The last part came out in a spitting growl.

Sasuke leaned back slightly. "I wasn't saying anything in particular, Sabaku. It's just…the look you had on your face at the end of the night was pissed enough to kill. So I'm guessing that your little bloodsucking session didn't go so well?"

"Actually, it didn't happen at all. Plus, now she knows." He clenched his jaw. "Happy now?" God, this smirking bastard was really grating at his last nerve.

"Who said I would be happy?" Sasuke furrowed his brow. "That's a dangerous game you're playing, Gaara. You better hope she doesn't tell."

"She won't." It was a statement, made so effortlessly but with such conviction that at once the matter was dropped.

"So…" Green eyes glanced up to meet deep black. "Got any ideas about what they're going to be discussing tonight?"

Gaara yawned. "Why are you asking me? Like I give a shit."

"Well, you were just talking to Hakaishi-sama. She's on the Council. It was just a thought." Sasuke shrugged.

"A stupid one." He chuckled at Sasuke's sharp glare over being accused of having stupid thoughts. "But now that you mention it…yeah. She was saying something earlier. About a"-

'DING' 'DING' 'DING' Gaara groaned. Looks like the Uchiha would have to find out on his own. The gathering was being called to order. All heads turned towards the stage.

"Good evening…one and all!" Hibiki stood at a podium, lights trained upon her figure. There were a few scattered claps, as she continued on. "Welcome to the 1,658th Fall Social."

Gaara yawned once more. Damn, he could really go for a nap right about now. When was the last time he had slept? The previous week? He couldn't remember. His mind started to drift, towards thoughts of a certain female prey. Not even Sasuke kicking his leg under the table could deter him.

"As you know, there have…been a recent surge…in violent crimes against…the Vampire community. That's why…for our next speaker…we have here to explain…the head of the Armed Forces…Itagaki Yoshito." The crowd broke into thunderous applause, as Gaara's head lifted in slight recognition. Were they finally going to start talking about the impending war?

"Good evening, everybody." The gruff tone echoed through the room. "Yes, as Hakaishi-sama was so gracious enough to explain, there has been trouble in our realm. And it's not from the Slayer community."

He coughed, clearing his throat before moving on. "As you all recall, there was the Autumnburg town massacre about six years ago, yes? And the loss of our dear Councilman, Hakaishi Shinosuke." A solemn silence descended upon the audience, as they murmured and nodded in recognition.

"Of course, we all know who carried out those nefarious deeds. It was the Akatsuki." Itagaki paused, before uttering his next words. "Well…they're back."

An overwhelming amount of chatter and panic broke out, and Gaara's eyes widened at the news. Akatsuki…they were a group of notorious Vampiric criminals who had never been caught. But their reign of terror was legendary. Though he wouldn't have minded a go at them-show them his own brutality. He allowed a small smirk to play around his lips.

"Silence! Silence, now! Fear doesn't help at all!" The speaker pounded his fists against the wooden podium, barking for order to be restored. Eventually, the crowd settled down, and Itagaki resumed his discussion.

"Which is why, we are currently planning extensive counter measures against all possible threats and future attacks." He waved at a figure standing behind him, and they promptly dragged forth a large chart, filled with numbers and statistics.

Instantly, Gaara tuned out. He didn't care about strategies-he wanted to see some hell. Bored once again, he cast his glance across the table, to see how Sasuke was reacting to all of this.

But Sasuke wasn't there.

**….**

'SLAM'

"Fuck!"

Sasuke stood in the restroom, fist clenched and pressed against the hard tile wall. His breaths were ragged, as he tried to regain his composure.

The Akatsuki weren't back. They couldn't be back! Not after being absent so long! They'd been gone! And they were supposed to stay gone!

"If…if they're back, then…then that means…" Sasuke bit his lip, fangs extended. He didn't want to say it. Didn't want to give that thought any more life than it had at the moment. As if denying it would somehow, make it disappear.

But of course, it wouldn't work. He couldn't run or hide from the sickening realization that threatened to overtake him.

With the Akatsuki would be one other. Another who he knew all too well.

His elder brother, Uchiha Itachi.

The reason for his shattered existence.

"Itachi…" he growled, straightening up to look into the mirror. He saw his brother's face.

"NEVER!" He smashed his fist into the glass, soaking up the searing pain, as his skin ripped and bled. He watched the blood pool in the sink, creating dark red trails upon the white surface. Like bleeding porcelain.

"Haah…" he hurriedly brought his hand to his mouth, tearing out the shards and lapping up the blood. His fangs were stained with his own essence, as he panted heavily. Turning on the tap, he allowed the chilled water to run over his wounds. The pain was reassuring. It let him know that he wasn't dead yet. He was still alive.

And he would stay that way.

"Itachi…you bastard. You won't catch me off guard this time. I'll be ready."

He cast a quick glance down at his slashed hand. The cuts were like jagged paths across his skin. He smirked. "Heh."

He would win this time. He hadn't survived this long on his own just to be taken out by that monster.

With plans of attack beginning to form in his mind, he left the room.

**….**

"Ouch! Jeez…"

Rizu pulled her arm back, rubbing at the flesh beneath the baggy sweater sleeve. Yes, that cut was definitely infected. It throbbed and stung whenever she happened to brush it against anything accidentally. And the rest were pretty painful as well. Luckily, she hadn't yelled too loudly-she was, after all, in a library.

"But it's all…for the better." She forced the pain to the back of her mind, as she stood on her tiptoes and pulled down the hardcover book. 'Most Haunted Destinations in History' was the title typed upon the front, in large red letters.

"Phew…" she slung the book under her arm, and made her way back to the tables. Luckily, the Konoha Public Library was open more often than not, Sunday included. She loved to read, and she seriously needed a distraction.

Although, so far…nothing was working.

She opened the book, and began to scan over the table of contents. But her mind refused to stay focused. At the moment, all she could think of was Gaara.

Sabaku no Gaara the Vampire.

Amazingly, he hadn't shown up on her doorstep, nor had she run into him while out and about that day. And then it hit her.

_W-what if…what if he tries to come after me again? Or worse-my family? _She clutched at the top of the book, knuckles turning white. The thought hadn't occurred to her until now. But she had been lucky the last time. What if there was a next? There might not be a happy ending.

_**Would it really be so bad to have him drink your blood, Rizu? **_She tried not to shiver, as she stood up from the seat. Leaving the opened book behind, she made her way over to the computers. Finding a free one, she sat down once more, and clicked on the internet link.

_It would be bad! I-I don't even want to think about it!_

_**Why? Because you might become a Vampire, as well? **_

_No! Not just that! It's…it's that…_she bit her lower lip, brows furrowing.

_Bloodsucking is such…such an-an intimate act. And, well…it scares me. To have someone take of me; take of my lifeforce-it's like…like, well…losing your virginity in a way. _At this, Rizu felt her cheeks begin to heat up. Her Inner tutted.

_**Would it really be so bad to be bitten by Gaara? I mean, you do feel so strongly for him.**_

_Shut up! _Her fingers flew over the keys, as she typed 'Vampires' into the search bar, and pressed 'enter'. An entire page-plus a hundred thousand more-were displayed before her. She scanned down the line, desperate to find something that would be of use to her.

_**What are you looking for?**_

_Information. If…if Gaara decides…to c-come after me again…I need to be prepared._

_**You're not planning on attacking him, are you?**_

_No! _ Rizu almost screamed this thought aloud. She'd never hurt Gaara! But at the same time…she didn't know if the same could be said for him to her. _I just-it's just in case!_

So far, none of the links seemed promising. They all had the basic information, which Rizu had learned firsthand to be a bunch of bull. Sunlight was a lie. Crosses-same thing. She'd seen Gaara wearing a few on occasion.

So what was real?

"Huh?" Her eyes landed upon a link at the bottom of the third page. She leaned forward.

"Tired of all the false facts and confusion surrounding those Creatures of Darkness, Vampires? Look no further for the truth. Hard-hitting facts are what you'll find here, from a firsthand POV." Rizu blinked. Firsthand? Like her? Tentatively, she clicked.

The page layout was simple- a black background with red trimming. A strange symbol was up in the corner-a crescent moon at the top of what appeared to be a dagger with curving corners to its hilt. She read down.

"The Thorn Trio. Using Science and Spirituality to send bloodsuckers back where they belong." She had no idea what they were referring to. Perhaps modern day witchcraft against Vampires? Did it even really exist? But the thought of possible accurate information stirred her curiosity, and she continued on.

Her eyes widened. The page was written as if the creator of the site were talking straight to the audience. And everything she was stating was exactly what Rizu had seen-and more.

"True Vampires do not dissolve in sunlight, nor are they vulnerable to crosses and the like. Those were merely fairy tales, created by fearful humans to allow them peace of mind at night. No, Vampires seem like any other human being-aside from the bloodsucking, super speed, inhuman strength, and fangs. And their unnatural beauty, in certain cases." At this line, Rizu blushed. She continued reading in silence, until she reached the very bottom.

"If you wish to destroy a Vampire-and I strongly suggest not doing so unless you're with a professional Vampire Slayer, the two weaknesses to remember are fire and the heart.

"Fire, when in large quantities, will easily torch the bloodsucking scum into an ashen BBQ. Although some Vampires do smoke, you'll notice that they're quite careful with their lighters. And as for the heart…anything that stabs or pierces it straight through will work just fine. Stakes or swords for close combat, while guns are reserved for anything else. Though they're recommended mainly as a disabler, not a solid weapon…it's not easy to catch the heart from a distance."

Rizu was sweating now. Slowly, she shut the computer off. Her heart was threatening to rip through her chest, as she stood up and made her way out of the library. Once she reached the bus stop, she wrapped her arms around herself. Thankfully, she was alone.

"I-I-I can't do that…" she finally spoke after a few more moments of stunned silence. "I-I could never!"

_**Just forget it, Rizu. It will never come to that. Just push it from your mind.**_

_But that's the thing! I can't do that, either! I-I don't know what to do, anymore! _She shut her eyes, forcing herself to hold back the sobs that threatened to overtake her fragile frame. Never in her life had she been more thrilled to be around strangers as she was the moment when the bus pulled up in front of her.

**A/N:...holy crap. Has it really been that long?**

**Well. Hey there, everybody. Sorry for the long, LONG delay in updating...never thought I'd be writing this.  
**

**So. It's been some time since I wrote anything for this particular series. Well, I have something to confess.  
**

**The truth is...I lost my muse for this fic a while ago. ^^; These next four chapters or so, I've had stored on my computer for near to two years. I'm only editing them and posting now. I have no idea where I was taking this story, or how to pick up where I left off [which you will see within the next couple of chapters].  
**

**For the most part, I'm just updating to clear out some space. I don't know if I'm going to write anything more for this story again. My inspiration has disappeared, and I might not be able to rekindle it. For all I know though, I'm just talking to the air here...  
**

**The point is: don't get to attached to this story, okay? I'm sorry, but I just don't know what else to do here. If you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them. Thanks to everyone who's still following this fic...though I'm sorry to disappoint you as well. :(  
**

**=^.^"=  
**


End file.
